When Black Tears Fall SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: With the untimely death of Harry James Potter, The Order has fallen, Voldemort's forces have won and it is Severus Snape at the helm of this new regime, as the despot's most trusted, Snape commands all of Hogwarts as well as the Ministry of Magic, wealthy and powerful, he enacts brutal punishment upon those that dare challenge him...Enter Hermione Granger champion for the just...
1. Prologue:The Serpent King's Harem

_**When Black Tears Fall SSHG**_

 **A SS/HG fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**

 **A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN.**

 **WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE...Violence, Abuse, Rape, Torture, Sexual Content, Dark Themes, Language, Major Character Deaths...**

 **{ With the untimely death of Harry James Potter, The Order of Phoenix has finally fallen, Voldemort's forces have won and it is Severus Snape at the helm of this new regime at the behest of the dark lord, as the despot's most trusted, Snape commands all of Hogwarts as well as the Ministry of Magic, wealthy and powerful beyond reason, he enacts brutal punishment upon those that dare defy him...The Rebels Of The Phoenix, an organization as steadfast in their pursuit to right the wrongs of the two worlds...}**

 **Prologue** **: The Serpent King's Harem**

 _Fortress of Solitude, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **H** e stood among his wretched brethren at the feet of The Dark Lord, the despot pleased in entirety of the way business had been conducted. He had done his job and he had done it well. So well in fact that he received heavy accommodations. No witch or wizard had the dark lord's ear quite like he nor his explicit trust. The serpent-like man marveled at the heights his youngest pupil had risen to, surpassing any and all that would be deemed perfect by blood right alone. Half-blood and steadfast in his hate was he that he out shined them all. A sickly sweet smile filed across the face of Voldemort. Then he raised his mug in joyous commune with his subordinates.

"You have done well...S-S-Severus-s-s-s." he said pleased. "I believe you deserve yet another reward for your loyal s-s-s-service."

Snape had half expected the reward to be quite bloody if not painful as he stood awaiting his fate from the ever fickle monster before him.

"Worm-tail!" shouted the despot. "Bring in our most revered guest."

Snape for his part half expected Harry Potter to be brought in bound and gagged before them all.

The disgusting rodent-like man waddled off into the corridors and as quickly as he left he returned pulling someone bound and gagged alright but it had not been Potter, of course it had not been Potter, the green eyed arrogant little shit had been dead for nearly two years. The sight before Snape had been feminine of course. A thin young thing possibly due to her active lifestyle in the wake of the war's end, with bushy brown hair. One could hardly blame The dour man for being surprised, it had been two long years since he had seen the formidable young leader of the Rebels Of The Phoenix.

Two long years since he had come face to face with Hermione Jean Granger following the death of her best friend.

"Welcome Miss Granger...is it?" said Voldemort in a condescendingly pleasant tone.

The muggle born witch glared rather murderously as she was poked and prodded by the filthy rat-faced bastard Worm-tail. Her clothes had seen better days, reduced to nothing more than fashionable rags than could be labeled as attire, her thin pale limbs covered in mud and soot suggested she had been underground for quite some time.

Enraged of course by the mock civility she spat at the dark lord's feet.

He simply grinned in the face of her defiance. Apparently he had liked her spirit.

"Well S-S-Severus-s-s, how do you like your prize?" asked the despot rather than addressing the disrespect she showed. "She is a bit more spirited than your usual sty-pen of witches but as I recall you enjoy that sort of thing."

"She is quite adequate my lord...but it appears I shall have to train her properly in how one is to act when she is before her betters." said Snape, his dark obsidian gaze growing even darker as a result of his cold fury in the wake of her disrespect.

Voldemort seemed amused at the prospect of it noting all too well the flicker of malice behind his most trusted's eyes.

"Very well." hissed Voldemort. "She is all yours."

Worm-tail glared at Snape running his chubby claws about the Granger girl's exposed hips in an attempt to goad Snape who merely cast a stinging hex on the seedy bastard. The inglorious wretch narrowed his eyes at the dour wizard. Snape turned his attention to Hermione. Before she could meet his eyes fully he slapped her in a most vicious manner with the back of his large pale hand.

"You will learn to respect your better girl." he said in a cold tone. "For your first lesson you will apologize to the dark lord."

Hermione glared murderously at Snape seeing as she had no choice in the matter did as she was told if only to be able to leave this place alive. She would be no good to her rebel unit dead.

Snape smirked when he watched Hermione Granger, the princess of Gryffindor bend the knee to the dark lord in respect.

"Well done S-S-Severus." hissed the despot. "It seems you have quite a way with women...muggle blood and _Pureblood_ witch alike."

Snape bowed in reply to the heightened praise.

"I had quite the instructor." he added rather boastfully, recalling Lucius Malfoy's numerous lessons in etiquette for an instant.

This prompted the despot to smile once more.

"Run along...now and be sure to have some fun with your new playmate." said the despot.

"Oh, I intend to my lord." replied Snape with a wicked smirk.

Hermione was lead from the throne room of the fortress via Snape snatching her by the arm. On reluctant feet she found her self swept out of the fortress before she could register a blink.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape Manor, Unknown Location..._

The formidable Potions Professor threw Hermione onto the heavily polished thick hardwood floor of his illustrious manor. The decor had been quite unexpected for a man of Severus Snape's style back when he taught at Hogwarts. He had changed significantly in the two years since she had last seen him. He looked the part of an elevated man, his formerly lank raven hair slick and out of his face as it fell to his broad shoulders. He still wore the familiar frock coat and trademark ebony trousers as well as the ever present dragon hide boots, also ebony in color. Upon his chest were various badges like those of a general as well as a strip dignified as it were on his sleeve to show his status as general to all who would question it.

Hermione had truly been in a strange place, everything she had known about Severus Snape seemed like barely a glimmer as he glared down at her as she lied on the floor.

"Welcome to Snape Manor, Miss Granger." hissed Snape not so unlike Voldemort but without the exaggeration of a serpent's tongue. "I would imagine you are in quite a shock...it appears that I am not at all what you have expected given the last two years of your supposed "experts" attempting to track my whereabouts."

"I could say the same about you." muttered the bushy haired witch, who's amber eyes held him in quiet contempt.

Snape scoffed. Her rage was nothing new, and neither was the hate that burned so brightly in her chest.

He towered over the amber eyed witch for a moment before snapping his fingers.

In a fraction of an instant, another witch, this time of _Pureblood_ background arrived. Hermione noted the pasty pale flesh and fiery red hair the moment she set foot into the darkened entrance hall, wrapped in the finest of silk despite her lack of clothing.

"Master you've returned." she said immediately falling on her face and attempting rather unceremoniously to unbutton his trousers.

Snape smirked at the look of disgust that filed across the amber eyed witch's face.

"That was quite the greeting pet." he said in a rather smooth tone while patting the wanton witch's head. "But alas, I have called you for another reason...say hello to our new "guest".

Hermione shook her head in disbelief as Ginerva Weasley, former girlfriend of Harry James Potter and younger sister to Ron Weasley smiled rather dutifully at her.

"This is quite the little Hogwarts reunion." said Snape amused. "Pet, Miss Granger is here indefinitely...why don't you go and get her cleaned up...and while your at it do explain the rules of the manor...one would hate for her to find herself injured over a...minor misunderstanding."

Noting that they had been dismissed Ginny quickly helped Hermione to her feet and pulled her back into the servant's quarters. For most powerful witches and wizards these rooms would have been reserved for house elves but as Snape did not grow up in the wizarding world, he cared little for their servants. He preferred human specimens if he were to have servants and only the best a galleon could buy or in Snape's case maintain via his status as second in command to the dark lord's army.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Secondary Servant's Quarters, Snape Manor, Unknown Location..._

Hermione had been wondering why Ginny didn't try and escape the manor as she led her passed two rather large ebony carved doors. The less than presentable bushy haired witch attempted to try and talk some sense in her friend. The silk clad witch only brushed off her various remarks about escape and freedom. In the wake of the second wizarding war's conclusion, Ginny had lost ever member of her family to the death eater assaults orchestrated in large part by Snape and here she was serving him.

"Ginny?" said Hermione confused. "Have you been here the whole time?"

The silk clad witch nodded.

"Master takes good care of us." she said in a pleasant tone. "Soon you'll come to enjoy being here."

"Like hell I will." replied Hermione defiantly. "Have you forgotten what Snape is?...Have you forgotten what he's done?"

"Master is very good to those that serve...those that do not suffer his wrath." said Ginny in warning to her former friend. "He wants you to bathe thoroughly...then slip into the robe provided for you."

"I'll just bet he does." muttered Hermione. "As if I'd ever willingly let that bastard touch me."

Ginny sighed. It was all too clear that Hermione was going to put up a fight, unbeknownst to her however, Snape had expected nothing less. He made arrangements to deal with the witch's attitude, and the first order of business was to get her bathed and into her new attire. In her current state he would have found a blind Hippogriff more appealing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Study, Snape Manor, Unknown Location..._

The dour potions master sat back in his chair, a smile plastered across his sallow pale face. He would see to Miss Granger's reeducation quite thoroughly. With a lazy flick of his wrist, Snape closed the link where he spied on the servants. He had quite a lot to do if he wanted to free up his schedule in a bid to get Miss Granger started in her lessons in respecting her betters.

The first order of business was to send a group of talent-less brutes to torch her former hideout. Of course Snape wanted to do it himself and confront her with the smoke still lingering in his robes, the look on her face would indeed be priceless. Coming to the conclusion that he would much rather get his hands dirty, Snape dressed in the finest death eater robes and pulled his mask from the place it had been hidden inside his wardrobe. He made his way to the door where he was greeted by a solemn looking man with lengthy platinum blond hair and sorrowful gray eyes. He had been dressed in the finest doorman suit Snape's galleons could by as well as gifted with a quiet charm.

"Going out sir?" asked the doorman.

"Indeed I am." replied Snape. "Tell my wife not to wait up...and do attend to your own wife, while I am gone...I'm sure she'll appreciate the gesture."

"As you wish sir." said the doorman. "Madam Snape shall be informed for your business meeting immediately."

With that Snape took his leave of the Manor and the doorman went about his task locating his own wife as Snape had instructed, of course he had known the dour wizard only suggested this so that he would watch the two of them upon his return. He was always recording things for his pensive, so much so that everyone suspected he had a private collection of recorded events for when he left the manor, just to observe the servants when they believed him gone.

He was either greatly paranoid or highly into voyeurism.

Without another word the doorman made his way to the primary servants quarters, he sighed noting what had become of his "little brother". The war had clearly changed him but not more so than his apparent death at the hands of Dumbledore's most faithful and his painful rebirth via the dark lord's iron will.


	2. Chapter 1:The Calming Of The Storm

**Chapter 1:** _ **The Calming Of The Storm**_

 _ **{A/N: Welcome to another depraved tale from my morbid mind and waking nightmares...I do mean nightmares considering how much this story bugged me...I know I have quite a few unfinished works but never fear, they will be completed in due time...unlike most I take a few brakes to recharge my muse here and there...it keeps away the writers block...-S.S.}**_

 _ **{Late Post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 **Two Years Earlier...**

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **R** ain had been the first thing to come to mind with the inevitable swelling of vast black clouds that darkened the sky, blacking out the stars and moon from the students view below Hogwarts Castle. High winds brought with it rapid swirling of the sea on the far side of the castle, the air tasted bitterly of salt and sickness. On the grounds, Minerva McGonagall went about rounding up wayward students and instructing them to their respective houses. Her notorious black hat swirled in the fury of the wind. Her trademark green robes also swayed with her aged bones as she moved about between pillars and columns. The first drops had come down seeping into the protruding soil the winds had managed to shake up. Slowly they fell here and there causing uncomfortable realization to those unlucky enough to be caught in the storm. As the Transfigurations Professor moved below, she had little to no view of the looming figure wrapped in ebony standing atop the battlements with his obsidian gaze like that of a sorrowful king being told his kingdom's time was at an end, despite the merriment of his people.

The cool numerous drops seeped into the ebony clad figure's attire quickly soaking it as effectively as the lank raven locks upon his head. Beads of rain droplets dripped from his abnormally large nose and sallow pale cheeks like freshly shed tears. The rain soaked him indefinitely as he stood not moving a muscle taking in the sight of the empty courtyard below.

Soon, blood would be shed upon this peaceful grounds as it had so many centuries before.

Soon, the quiet little haven he called home since he had been eleven years of age would be overrun with the very darkness that plagued his immortal soul.

Soon, the life of the wizarding world's most prominent citizens would come to a tragic end, and those that held him in such high regard didn't even known it.

Severus Snape took a breath he had not realized he had been holding feeling the burning sensation of his lungs given how long he stood there. His mind had been in tatters to the likes of which _Occlumency_ held no peace. His fingers dripped with the ever traveling rain water like blood in the wake of an open wound.

He was to be hunted once more.

The complacency of Dumbledore's rule had given him some uneasy comfort, in the years since his release from Azkaban, the raven haired Slytherin Professor had thought back to that time as his stomach further twisted in knots. He had gotten use to the home-like comforts of this place, the easy friendships in the wake of the first war's end.

Despite all he had said and done, he had grown fond of his days being filled with fresh minds and bright faces to mold into future citizens. He had gotten use to being needed and in return treated as a member of some kind of family, flaws not withstanding.

His fractured mind traveled to the students.

While Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were considered inferior, they were lead by Professors Flitwick and Sprout respectively. He had come to admire Professor Flitwick, more so than he had as a student attending the half-goblin's classes. He believed both Professors' students were far too sensitive to stand against the coming tide of darkness.

Then there was Gryffindor, The rival house of his own and championed by all things Potter.

He wondered if Minerva McGonagall had enough gruff in her to sustain yet another war. The incident with Umbridge proved that the old battle ax had been human after all, a sight Snape had only imagined in his night terrors. _How could she of all people go through another war?_ There was no doubt that she would give her life for any student being Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, but there was also the aspect of what weighed so heavily upon his shoulders. _How could he dare look her in the eye?_

Minerva McGonagall had been a constant presence in his life from the day she placed that sorting hat atop his head at the age of eleven. His first real look at what a formidable woman could be and had been capable of. Her sharp tongue and unmatched wit had driven him to emulating her on occasion. _How would she feel about what he must do?_ The question burned itself into his mind.

Slytherin House was another matter.

He had fought for years to ensure equality among the houses, despite Dumbledore being so obviously "Pro-Gryffindor". None the less, listening to his students and taking the time to be their mentor and guide had given him purpose, and now all of the years he had spent gaining their trust as well as admiration was to be tossed aside in favor of a mad man's bidding to bolster his own ego.

Snape balled his collective fists so tightly they turned red.

 _How could he have failed them?_ Such bright and unhindered young minds, all shaped by years of hard work and careful planning, all to be destroyed by a monster's twisted dream.

No.

He couldn't allow that to happen.

He would not allow it to happen.

Powerful the dark lord may be, he was still a selfish flesh sack when it came down to it. A spineless coward fearful of death and the like so he hides behind a false sense of grandeur and pretends to laugh into the very face of that in which he evades. Severus was no such coward. He would gladly go to his death knowing that he had done at least one thing to better the lives of those students whom had been under his protection for these many years, even if those students had been the sickening Gryffindor Golden Trio.

Snape for all his very many faults was fighting for something much more than old world prejudices and past mistakes...he was fighting for the future of his students and any other children whom did not deserve to have their lives ripped apart by selfish monsters. He had seen enough of that in his life time to not ever have wished it even upon his worst enemy.

The Potions Master sighed as his mind traveled back to the last meeting with the Headmaster.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _{_ _Albus Dumbledore, once formidable wizard in the entire wizarding world sat slumped over his very elegantly carved oak wood desk amid pointless papers and mediocre assignments. His candy dish half empty and various piles of books depicting dark magics unheard of since the days of the ancients askew amid the papers one such book pertaining curses and the like sitting with it's spine up, the heavy pages sagging on either side half way marked the point of interest._

 _The binding had been old leather and brown in color although it had been faded._

 _"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" he asked dutifully as he could manage despite the rampant questions in his mind._

 _"Ah...yes...Severus." said The Headmaster, looking up from where his eyes had been on his lap below the end of his desk where his chest rose and fell as if breathing had been difficult._

 _Snape met his eyes, his unnerving blue eyes, they had the decency to hold that familiar sickening twinkle despite his apparently duplicitous nature. The younger wizard also noted the ruffle of Dumbledore's lengthy white beard and un-brushed equally white hair. He had not wore his hat today, a strange occurrence given his choice of style and flash persona._

 _The dour wizard scarcely recalled a moment he had seen him without it._

 _"Come have a seat." said Dumbledore motioning for him to take the empty chair at the end of his desk._

 _Snape arched an eyebrow wondering why the demented old nutter had not tried to shove a piece of muggle candy down his throat, as per usual when he was summoned to this tornado-struck eyesore of an office._

 _Fawkes sqwaked from his perch. A revolting sight if ever there was one with his blotch flamed skin melting and turning into ash before their very eyes._

 _Against his better judgement, Snape took a seat._

 _"You called me for a reason or is this another one of your bogus teas?" asked the embittered Potions Professor._

 _"Severus, I believe we have much to discuss and so short a time to do it in." replied Dumbledore seeming at last to get to the point. "Seeing as I am often terrible with words especially concerning your ever limited patience, I feel it is best to show you."_

 _In one motion The Headmaster placed a blackened hand atop the desk amid the mess he made of it. The Potions Master's obsidian eyes widened, if the old bastard was attempting to shock him, he had made his point thoroughly._

 _"What did you do?" asked Snape narrowing his eyes at the older wizard._

 _"A very foolish thing, I'm afraid." replied Dumbledore as if were some minor infraction._

 _He pulled a gold ring very carefully from it's hiding place in the center of a white cloth. Almost immediately Snape coiled in dread._

 _"What have you done?" he asked in disbelief._

 _"I didn't believe the tales of how irresistible it had been...so I figured I'd try my luck." he said trying to make light of the situation._

 _Snape refrained from letting out the long list of insults his mind had come up with on a dime and taken to examining his hand. He performed a diagnostic spell as well as a well placed holding charm, it did little to ease the pain but it kept the curse from progressing as rapidly as it had been before._

 _"How long?" asked Dumbledore in a serious tone._

 _"It is hard to determine...perhaps if you had shared this information with me sooner, I could have found a cure." said Snape annoyed at the old man's folly. "Maybe a year."_

 _A shot of pain ripped through the Headmaster._

 _Snape let go of his hand._

 _"You need a Potion, perhaps I have something stronger in my private collection...it should take the edge off." he said swiftly getting up from the seat and moving toward the door in one fluent motion. Only to find himself frozen by the old man's words._

 _"Don't ignore me Severus." said Dumbledore not wishing to hold off on what he had to say any longer. "We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me..."_

 _Snape closed his eyes knowing all too well where the older wizard had been going with this. Why he had arranged this meeting, why he had revealed his hand, now as opposed to when something could have been done about it._

 _"And when the time comes..." continued Dumbledore, his blue eyes seeming to bore a hole in Snape's very tightly wound armor around his guarded heart. "You must be the one to kill me, Severus."}_

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

The Potions Master's blood ran cold in his very veins as he stood allowing the rain to continue to beat against him. He knew not what he was asking of him in that moment. In that short span of a conversation, he had gone from being a spy in the camp of the Order of Phoenix, feared and respected, relatively unliked but admired from afar to the very thing that plagued his nights deep in the dungeons when all seemed well for many others at Hogwarts.

He had left that life behind.

He had changed...not for himself but for her.

For her son and all those other students that he had been both protector and mentor to.

Now, the one person whom had given him this second chance was effectively slapping him back down into the muck.

Perhaps the cold hard truth should have been realized earlier. There was no true way for a man such as him to gain redemption...after all a leopard never changed it's spots, and no matter how many times a serpent shed it's skin it was still a serpent.

He was a death eater.

He was born a death eater, given the constant allure of darkness drew him in at a very young age.

He would die a death eater, hated and scorned by all for the twisted act he was about to commit.

 _For the greater good._

 _What good could possibly come from being hunted and hated once more?_


	3. Chapter 2:The Burdens Of Destiny

**Chapter 2:** _ **The Burdens Of Destiny**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **Happy Birthday, Severus Snape!**_

 _Snape's Quarters,Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** leep did not come easy for the Potions Professor. He had tossed and turned in the center of his rather large black four poster bed. The Slytherin dungeons had once been a safe haven for him, the darkness hid him from the enemies within the castle walls as well as the rest of the world. He embraced the ancient stone as if it were a long lost relative upon his arrival and has continued to do so whenever he made a trip outside the grounds. The early chill of the morning had done little to ease the burdens of his long suffering mind as the time drew near for the inevitable conclusion. To say he was in a state of torment would merely be down playing the heart-retching sobs that had been released in the dead of night. He had taken more to the bottle than in all the years prior following the news of his latest and most grueling assignment.

The empty bottles of firewhiskey littered his quarters as well as the night stands on the opposite sides of his bed. A kick of the covers and he found himself swimming in heat, the hottest fires of hell to be exact given the weight of his burden. The lifeless blue eyes no longer held their twinkle as Snape stared into the face of his former employer.

He had not the strength to do this.

A churning in the pit of his stomach sent him leaping from his bed and rushing straight for the loo.

It took him quite some time to empty his stomach of all it's contents, given that he hadn't eaten much as of late, but there was plenty of firewhiskey present to cause immediate discomfort. With his fatigued form cast askew on the floor of his bathroom, Snape found himself losing consciousness.

Plagued by night terrors when attempting to sleep and contemplation in his his waking hours, the only thing that enabled him to function at such a low capacity had been the small sliver of home that maybe, just maybe this would all finally be over for him no matter which side slew him. An hour passed and Snape pulled himself together. He still had classes to teach and lives to mold despite what loomed on the horizon. As he showered and dressed, he found that it had been a little easier to go about his tasks just focusing on the present.

Having gotten dressed, Snape gathered himself enough to venture out toward The Great Hall. While it was true he had been in no mood for breakfast, it was important now more than ever to keep up appearances.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Upon his arrival, Snape noted the numerous happy faces of those all around him. He remained expressionless as he envied their smiles, their burden less days, and their relatively easy lives beneath the watchful eye of their esteemed Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Never knowing that his time had been growing shorter by the day and that one of his hands had been blackened from a very potent curse from the very despot they believed could never reach this place.

With downcast eyes, Snape found himself running his spoon through his porridge. His stomach remained in knots but he forced down a spoonful or two any way as not to arouse too much suspicion.

"Something's not agreeing with you eh Severus?" came the startling low voice of Ravenclaw Professor Filius Flitwick.

The Potions Professor composed himself enough to turn his attention to the half-goblin Professor whom had once been his Charms instructor.

"It would appear so." he managed in his usual emotionless tone.

"Not to worry." said Flitwick with a smile. "I'm sure you'll have a potion brewed to ease the effects in no time."

Snape nodded polite as he could manage and turned his attention back to his meal. Upon doing so he sat quietly as Albus Dumbledore continued to fuel the entire staff as well as the student body with false hope of a bright and unchanged future. He spoke as if all had been well, _typical Albus,_ never once letting on how weak he had truly been.

He raised his hands to further punctuate his statements to the school and Snape noted the well placed glamour charm. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as he continued to watch the old man, wondering just how long he could keep up the charade.

Obsidian eyes traveled back to the bowl of porridge once more as he questioned how much longer he, himself could do the same.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Atop The Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

It had been most unusual a place as any for Albus to have summoned him, but Snape made the unnerving trek to the top of the astronomy tower. He found the old man standing by a vast cut away over looking the grounds, his blackened hand cradled inside his relatively normal one behind his back as he seemed to be contemplating.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" asked Snape in his usual emotionless tone.

Dumbledore turned from his view, the rather unpleasant sight of a sickly old man with his enormous beard blowing in the small breeze. His robes a shade of the dullest light gray Snape had ever seen. The clouds swirled in the distance, a possible precursor to the events about to take place in the not so distant future.

"Ah yes, Severus..." he said with an unpleasant smile despite the mood being somber. "I am pleased that you could join me, my boy."

The familiar address had only made the seemingly ever present knots in Snape's stomach tighten further.

"What is it you wish to see me about?" asked Snape wishing to get to the point of this meeting.

Dumbledore seemed to have dropped all pretense then, his face becoming a subtle mask of fury.

"This is no time for you to be contemplating." he said in a serious tone. "You will do this Severus...or do I need to remind you of the conditions of your service to me?

Snape's face showed a hint of rage before he managed to suppress it.

"Has it ever occurred to that brilliant mind of yours that you ask too much?" he asked forgoing his posturing. "Has it ever occurred to you, that I do not want to do this any more?"

Dumbledore turned his attention back to the view as if the younger wizard's pleas had fallen on deaf ears.

"Enough!" he said in a rather stern tone. "You will do this and that is all there is to it...I will not negotiate with you Severus."

Resisting the urge to rebel and shout his disfavor, Snape did the Slytherin thing and bowed out gracefully.

"Is that all?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

"Yes." replied Dumbledore. "You are dismissed for now."

The Potions Master took one last look at the older wizard before turning on his heel and departing, he paused briefly as he had come across a wide eyed Harry Potter. It would seem the boy caught the end of their irregular conversation.

A moment's pause, and Snape's obsidian eyes met those emerald green ones of the boy before him. A pang of longing went through him as he recalled the looks Lily Evans had once given him when they were children, those innocent eyes would see much more pain and suffering by this years end. One thing was of sure, they would also shed numerous tears.

Without a word, Snape passed the doe eyed boy and made the trek down the winding staircase of the tower toward the main castle. He sought the familiar haven of his dungeons, away from the judging eyes of Potter, and the welcome relief of a nausea potion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Office, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The silence had been maddening as his thoughts seemed to bounce between the walls of his secluded former haven from dunderheads and meddling old wizard's alike. Long pale fingers gripped the now empty phial of nausea potion but it did little to offer him comfort in the wake of his mind's constant wanderings. Once more the questions of _How much longer he would have to endure this?,_ and of _How much longer he would be able to keep up this false pretense?,_ screamed at him for hours on end.

With a heavy sigh he sent the empty phial soaring into the wastebasket.

One truth that could no further be denied by his feeble attempts at reassurance was that he had never been so lonely since his days as a student.

Before this solitude had been his most welcomed ally, he enjoyed spending time away from everyone and everything. Even as a boy he found the lack of another's presence comforting.

But what is comfort when faced with the possibility of total darkness.

No man is an island after all, and Severus Snape was no exception, no matter how he wished he could be. The fact remained that if he did this, if he followed through with Dumbledore's insane request, then he would be effectively and utterly alone. The entire wizarding world would want him dead and despite having the dark lord's backing, the death eaters would be far too envious of his cemented position of power among them.

Attempts on his life would come from both sides with no end in sight.

 _And what of The Boy Who Lived?_

 _What of Harry Potter?_

He had no doubt in his mind that the arrogant spawn of Lily and James Potter would tell all he knew how "right" he was about his Potions Professor, as if he had some keen sense of self awareness that they should all bow down to.

Snape's lips curled in disgust at the prospect of that self-assured little wretch thinking he knew better of a man whom he knew nothing of at all. After a moment or two he finally dismissed the cluttering thoughts in a bid to focus on his grading. He would do his job, he wouldn't enjoy it but never let it be said that Severus Snape was a coward given the hell he would wade through to usher in the new age, one free of despot's who were too self important to know they were irrelevant and manipulative old fools looking for an easy way out of their past blunders.

Yes, Snape would do his _Merlin_ foresaken duty, there had been no one else capable of such profound willingness to be hated and scorned. Of course it had come natural for him being a half-blood Slytherin living in the wizarding world with the name of Snape. Everything about him from the moment of his birth apparently screamed: _"HATE ME",_ so it was that his mother and father set the standard for everyone else to follow.


	4. Chapter 3:For What Good Is Greater?

**Chapter 3:** _ **For What Good Is Greater?**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...In the words of Sevslave1: "Cue Hermione..."}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **Happy Birthday, Severus Snape!**_

 _The Potions Classroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Granger had been watching the Potions Master for quite some time. Her amber eyes noted the slumped posturing at his desk almost immediately as she entered the classroom. His hand gripped the quill in which he wrote as if it had been in desperate need of something to hold on to. His cheeks were sullen, still very sallow and pale but he looked to have been missing quite a few meals. Of course there was even more evidence in the fact that he had not shown up in the Great Hall in weeks. His pallor had been far more pale, a feat that she didn't even know was possible than usual. His lank raven hair had been wet, possibly from frequent perspiration. While the mood of the class remained the same, the tone in which Professor Snape spoke was flat and dripping with a twinge of sorrow unregistered by those that dreaded the sound of his voice day in and day out when it came to taking the class. For the amber eyed in the second row however, his voice was a very integral part of the experience. Since the very first day she came to Hogwarts and he introduced the subject with a kind of subtle seduction there had been an ample amount of pride in his tone despite his false lack of enthusiasm. She could tell this subject had been more than just a profession for him, it had been an art form and largely ruled by his un-tempered passion.

On occasion she noted the slight tremble in his surprisingly graceful hand movements. So many details had come to mind in that one sitting she could hardly keep track of them. The entire Slytherin-Gryffindor class remained silent and quietly worked from their textbooks. Snape didn't seem in the mood to provide lecture and when he administered punishment it had none of the obvious favoritism it carried when he usually dished out the detentions.

Ron and Harry had been happy enough to just get through the class without suffering from Snape's constant tongue lashing.

Hermione grew more suspicious when Neville Longbottom clumsily dropped his textbook repeatedly breaking the silence of the room and Snape simply glared at the boy following his latest blunder from behind his desk and did not say a word.

At the conclusion of the lesson, Everyone scrambled to get out of the Potions Master's sight, especially Neville Longbottom fearing Snape was only holding off on the tongue lashing in a bid to give him something much worse later on. Feeling about the same as Neville, Both Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, especially Harry Potter were quickly packing up to leave as well.

They had managed to get one foot out of the door when they noticed Hermione simply staring at the Potions Professor.

"Mione." whispered Harry as if Snape didn't have ears while he continued to scribble across numerous bits of parchment. "Let's go before Snape notice that we are still here."

"You can go on ahead Harry." said Hermione still contending with her latest puzzle in the form of her Professor. "I've got to ask Professor Snape something."

"Have you gone mental?" asked Ron with wide eyes. "Snape's probably a volcano waiting to explode."

"I said I'm staying." replied Hermione with a determined expression.

Ron rolled his eyes not wishing to spend another second in "the greasy git's" presence.

"Suite yourself." he replied and took off even without Harry.

The green eyed wizard for his part ignored Ron's antics as he wondered what Hermione deemed so important that she needed to linger about in Snape's classroom.

"I hope you know what you are doing Mione." he said realizing there was no talking down the determined witch.

Like Ron, he also took his leave of her and the seemingly busy Potions Master.

Once the classroom had been clear, Hermione half expected Snape to look up from his parchments. He didn't seem all that interested in having company one way or the other but she had a few suspicions that needed addressing.

Finding her legendary Gryffindor courage, Hermione Granger approached the Potions Professor's desk. A chill ran down her spine as she noted his hand had stilled and his obsidian gaze had fallen upon her almost immediately.

"Is there a reason you have elected to bother me, Miss Granger?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

"P-Professor Snape, sir...I've noticed that you have not been doing quite so well." she said. "Is it a lasting sickness?...or perhaps I can assist you in brewing the proper potion for it?"

Snape sighed resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Miss Granger, I assure you I am quite capable of brewing my own potions for health related instances." he said with annoyance creeping into his tone. "As for my health and other matters, my personal life is none of your concern."

Hermione took a breath knowing full well that her apparent task would not be easy. Injured animals were often very stubborn when it came to treatment and aid. Professor Snape's manner had been no different. Despite his words, she had known all too well that there was something bothering him.

"Are you getting enough sleep Professor?" asked the bushy haired witch. "Studies show many adults need about 7 to 9 hours of sleep per day to perform at their best."

Snape rolled his eyes this time.

"Thank you...Miss Granger, walking encyclopedia of Hogwarts." he said in a dry tone. "Should I need any more insight into the studies of human health I will be sure to give you a call."

The bushy haired witch didn't seem all that put off by his words.

"You've been suffering from nausea quite a bit recently." she said moving in her boldness to examine his pale trembling hand still clutching rather tightly to the quill he had been using. "Judging by the way you've been clutching that quill I'd say the problem may be stress related."

Snape stood up swelling to his full towering height as he leaned over his desk. Eclipsing the teenage witch in mere seconds.

"I wonder just how stress related the cause could be...possibly some bushy haired know-it-all poking her nose into matters that do not concern her and her idiot friends Weasley and Potter, who believe just because they are of Gryffindor house rules don't apply to them so late night curfew is the right time to go sneaking about the castle despite the potential dangers and strict warning otherwise!?" he said bitterly. "Perhaps it's the numerous dunderheads like Longbottom, whom insist upon taking my class knowing full well that all they managed to do is explode their cauldrons in their collective faces wasting various means of ingredients that took me all summer to collect."

Hermione simply weathered the storm of his rage in silence and dignity befitting a girl of her intellect. Professor Snape appeared to have been quite stressed and his outburst gave validation to her previous theory. She made up her mind then to have a word with Dumbledore, it there was anyone who could help the poor Potions Professor, he could.

A foolish Gryffindor sentiment if ever there was one.

"I understand Professor." she said softly. "I simply wished to know if you were alright."

Snape grew quiet unsure how to respond to her apparent concern. No student had ever expressed concern for him before and it was almost as unnerving as the twinkle behind a certain idiotic old man's blue eyes.

He sat back down turning his attention to his parchments while the bushy haired girl showed herself out. There was another class about to come in at least they knew better than to ask silly questions. Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff potions period was beginning and he would be able to make it with out pressure from the likes of the infamous golden trio and the Slytherins, lead in part by Draco Malfoy's antics.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Albus Dumbledore paced his office, the glamour charm hid the truth of his blackened hand from the rest of the world as well as his very Gryffindor pretenses. His mind wondered to the Potions Professor. The clear signs of struggle taking place within the younger wizard had been enough to give the old man pause. This was indeed a heavy burden that had been placed upon his shoulders and it seemed he was crumbling from the weight of it.

"Severus." said the Headmaster aloud in the room. "What am I to do with you?"

At the conclusion of his statement, the old wizard heard a soft knock at the heavy wood door that sealed his office from the rest of the wizarding world.

"Come in." he said his tone growing pleasant and his aches a thing of the past in mere seconds.

The door opened and he was treated to the unexpected sight of Hermione Granger as she stepped into the center of the room.

"P-Professor Dumbledore sir." she said as if trying to compose herself and determine the best course of action in her mind. "I-If it's possible I would like to speak with you."

Dumbledore simply smiled pleasantly and motioned in a rather grandfather-like fashion toward the empty seat at his desk.

"What urgent matter brings you by?" he asked giving her his undivided attention.

The bushy haired witch gathered her thoughts as the ailing Potions Professor came to mind.

"Sir, I believe there is something the matter with Professor Snape." she said plainly.

Dumbledore had been shocked that anyone other than him bothered to take notice.

"Really Miss Granger?" he asked as if he had not already known the cause. "Do tell me more."

As if being signaled to give an oral report before a studious class, Hermione went over ever detail she had complied about the Potions Professor's drastic changes in behavior right down to the apparent lack of sleep and inability to hold down a meal. Dumbledore had been impressed with her apparent knack for detail as well as observant skills. The more the bushy haired young Gryffindor witch spoke the more the Headmaster could feel the wheels in his head turning.

Hermione Granger was the perfect candidate for his future plans for Severus. She just didn't know it.

At the conclusion of her list of details, Dumbledore silently stood and made his way over toward the window near the area Fawkes was perched. His blue eyes in hidden contemplation as he clasped his hands behind his back. Once more cradling his glamour hidden black hand behind that of his regular one.

"It seems Miss Granger, that you are the sort of witch many deemed capable of a good many things." he said addressing the young Gryffindor with flattery.

For her part Hermione had turned red in the cheeks at the obvious praise for her intellect.

"It is for that reason Miss Granger, that I require your assistance as well as your utmost discretion concerning our Potions Master." continued Dumbledore.

The sudden seriousness of the older wizard's tone made Hermione jolt out of her comfort zone.

"Sir?" she asked unsure of wither or not she wanted to know more.

"Do I have your word that you will assist me in this matter until such a time as our efforts are not needed?" asked Dumbledore.

His blue eyed gaze falling upon her mixed in with his serious expression.

"If it will help Professor Snape." said the bushy haired witch determined.

Dumbledore's eyes widened for a moment then returned to normal. He had not expected anyone, let alone a Gryffindor member of the student body to willingly wish to help Severus. His attitude no withstanding, but he wasn't known as "The Dreaded Potions Professor" for nothing.

"This matter is all about helping Professor Snape as well your young friend Harry Potter." Dumbledore continued. "But I require an oath that you will not reveal any information concerning this meeting or any other between us until such a time as I see fit to release the information."

Hermione had suddenly been filled with a kind of dread of her own as she noted his words.

This was to help both Professor Snape and Harry, why wouldn't she agree.

"Professor..." she began attempting to gain more information.

"Due to the nature of this war, Miss Granger I am not at liberty to discuss much with you outside of an oath." explained Dumbledore. "But let me make this perfectly clear, accepting my terms is the best course of action if you wish to offer assistance in this matter...there are things in which I will ask of you that you may not find particularly comforting...you will be pushed to your limits and then some...but if you can rise to the occasion, you will be all the better for it...a better witch, a better friend and what you deem a role for yourself in the near future."

Unable to resist the Gryffindor trap of loyalty, glory, and helpfulness...the bushy haired witch had not known what she was in for but Dumbledore saw the conclusions she had been drawing in her mind. She had been most concerned with helping Harry Potter, whom had been plagued with his destiny since his arrival at Hogwarts, and Professor Snape whom had been crumbling beneath the weight of his own in the wake of Dumbledore's latest order.

"Well, Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore. "Do we have a deal?"

Hermione looked at the molting familiar as it's flesh shifted into dripping ash. She had been afraid, but she had been no coward. Ever the example of true Gryffindor spirit, she nodded.

"I Hermione Jean Granger, give my solemn oath as a wizarding witch to assist you, Professor Albus Dumbledore in whatever means necessary in a bid to aid Harry Potter and Professor Snape respectively in the fight against Voldemort." she said meaningfully.

Dumbledore nodded accepting her oath.

A small pang of sadness had gone through him as he noted the conviction behind the amber eyes of the young Miss Granger. Soon she two would become jaded in the wake of this all consuming war.

"Very well." said Dumbledore. "Professor Snape has been given a task in which he finds quite difficult."

Hermione arched an eyebrow in the style of the Potions Master hearing this. She didn't whole-heartedly believe Snape would shy away from his duties given that they had recently found out that he had been apart of The Order Of Phoenix during the summer, when Harry had to defend himself before the Ministry Of Magic saving the life of his ingrate muggle cousin, Dudley from a rouge dementor.

"As you know, Professor Snape's other duties included spying for the Order while portraying himself to be a death eater among the dark lord's ranks." said Dumbledore, his face still serious in it's expression. "For your first assignment, I need for you to retrieve a certain tome from Madam Pince in the library...let her known you have my permission to obtain it and bring it back to me here."

The bushy haired witch wondered why Dumbledore had swore her to secrecy if he was only going to request she bring him a tome.

"Of course Headmaster." she said dutifully.

She rose from her seat and made her way to the door catching a glimpse of the elder wizard cautiously nursing one of his arms. It had been more than enough to arouse her suspicions and clearly something was going on that not everyone in Hogwarts had been privy to. None the less she concerned herself with completing her given task if only to obtain more information.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Library, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Madam Pince had been quite busy with parchments of her own like the Potions Master had been. The bushy haired witch approached the desk as she had so many times before and requested the tome Professor Dumbledore had instructed her to bring to him. Madam Pince didn't even bat an eyelash as she handed the tome, oddly enough wrapped in black velvet to the young Gryffindor witch.

"Do be careful with this book, Miss Granger." said Madam Pince her stern eyes falling on the younger witch as she mentally assessed the wisdom of giving such a young witch a dangerous piece of reading.

Hermione nodded and placed the tome inside her knapsack.

Once it had been secured, she took her leave of the library.

It didn't take her long to return the tome requested to Dumbledore but all hopes of obtaining more information seemed to have dwindled some after he wordlessly dismissed her to focus on reading. He did however notice when she reached the door and knew better than she did that her curiosity would bring her back, as well as have her observing the Potions Professor more than usual.

Yes, Hermione Jean Granger had been a perfect candidate if what he had planned were to go off without a hitch. Her intellect and muggle-blood would be a boon to Snape in the near future, not to mention her being a steadfast ally if ever one needed one.

 _With any luck, she could provide Severus with the much needed assistance that eluded him thus far._


	5. Chapter 4:When Pride Is Not Enough

**Chapter 4:** _ **When Pride Is Not Enough**_

 _ **{A/N: For those of you recently getting to this story,**_ _ **this particular chapter is a repost...it has come to my attention that due to being under the influence of cold medicine, much needed at the moment, that I made quite a few blunders in the recent blunders addressed my quite a few guest reviewers, I would like to thank the said guest reviewers who have brought their concerns with the direction of the story to my attention...and I apologize for said past blunders and graciously accept the constructive criticism...however, I will not be giving away plot points, not that have access to them with this story being written on the fly, so be patient...that having been said...let's address the**_ _ **For the Slytherin-Gryffindor thing. I am simply keeping in tune with the already placed stigma in the stories main characters...it is very much apart of their Hogwarts identity and thus it makes up the brunt of their personality, literally every action at Hogwarts in the books and movies was Slytherin this Gryffindor that so it's hard to work around when one is in Hogwarts it's just there like Dumbledore's not so well hidden arsehole nature...but not to worry once the changes that were a mere glimpse in the prologue come into effect they will only be as relevant as passing insults..Hopefully, all the right corrections have been made this time around.I seemed to have skipped quite a few things in the previous posting of this chapter.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Snape's Potions Classroom,Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **A** nother late afternoon in his dungeon classroom saw Potions Master, Severus Snape's condition take a turn for the worst. He had been out of his usual stock of calming draught as well as dreamless sleep for what the muggles would deem to have been seventy-two hours now. Due to the constant trembling of his hands, he had not even attempted to brew any more this week for fear of his trembling hands causing an unwarranted accident. Once more feeling the constant presence of knots in his stomach. Snape doubled over in agony just as the door to his classroom opened and the concerned amber eyes of a certain bushy haired witch took in the sight of the formidable wizard's anguish. Without giving it a moment's thought, Hermione Granger immediately entered the room casting a quick silencing charm and kneeled beside the ailing man clad in ebony. His obsidian eyes met her amber ones showing a bit of surprise before the sensation of pain made him grimace.

"W-What are you doing back here, Miss Granger?" asked Snape through gritted teeth in the wake of his pain. "Have you nothing better to do than torment me even after class has come to an end?"

Hermione didn't seem all that bothered by his snide remark.

"Professor, you're in a good deal of pain." she said half in shock.

Snape rolled his eyes still gritting his teeth.

"You'd think that part would be obvious." he muttered not at all hiding his annoyance.

Again the young witch took no offense.

"Tell me what can I do to help." she said dutifully recalling her promise to Dumbledore to look after him.

"You can turn around and walk out that door right now." replied Snape still grimacing. "I do not need you meddling in affairs that are none of your concern."

"Professor." said Hermione paying him no mind. "Is there some sort of potion you need?"

"There are two potions that I require Miss Granger." said Snape bitterly. "But alas, I am unable to brew them in this horrid state...such is the curse of being the only one capable of mastery with even the simplest of potions."

Hermione sighed.

"What are the potions that you require?" she asked. "Perhaps, I could brew them for you...I mean they won't be as good as yours..."

"Well that's for sure." muttered Snape interrupting her.

"But my skill level should be adequate enough so that you could function and brew yourself." she finished disregarding his rudeness due to his pain.

"Miss Granger..." he began attempting once more to shoo her away before a very painful stab of agony ripped through him. "A-Alright...I...I have to get to my quarters...my...my private lab is there."

Hermione nodded understanding that Snape had resigned himself to her assistance given he had no other possible choice at the moment.

"L-Let me help you." she said as he worked himself to his feet despite his stomach giving him hell and his trembling making it hard to keep his balance.

She walked toward his right side mindful of his left arm, which he seemed to be favoring by pulling it against his ebony clad chest. Although, the cautious teen witch thought his arm wounded, it was simply a matter of preference not to have a girl of muggle birth get to close to the dark mark that had been on his left forearm.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Wizarding World..._

Snape sighed as Hermione supported his tilting weight on the right side of his body. She cast a quick disillusionment charm and muffled their foot steps as she and The Potions Master slowly made their way toward Snape's office. There had been a secret door in which the older wizard often used to get to his private quarters much quicker, without drawing attention from the students.

He had often used this ill lit passages as a means of travel when he had been badly wounded on one of his summons. That was if he had been fortunate enough to make it to the office before he completely lost consciousness.

Hermione marveled at the strange stone passage complete with hanging moss, soot, dirt, grime, and of course spider webs. She steeled herself from her disgust with the eight legged cretins and continued to guide the ailing Potions Professor, who's weight had been considerable until she cast a quick weightless charm on him.

They reached his secret entrance and Snape found himself lazily waving his wand amazed that he didn't manage to let it slip through his slick, clammy, pale fingers. After some minor pomp and circumstance, they were admitted into his private quarters. Hermione had been stunned to note this exit lead to the Potions Master's bedroom, a convenient thing given she didn't have far to drag him. Weightless or not, her arms were beginning to tire after their long trek to this place.

"My lab is just through that door." said Snape, his lengthy raven locks dripping with perspiration. "Touch only the ingredients needed for the calming draught and the dreamless sleep potions...do I make myself clear?"

Hermione nodded silently in reply. She had no intention of abusing the privilege of using his private lab, especially given his reluctance to even allow her to know about it. Having no choice in this matter what so ever, Snape once again resigned himself to allow her unwanted presence inside his quarters.

"And Miss Granger." he added before she set about doing her assigned task. "Not a word to anyone about this...or my lab."

"I won't say a word." replied the small Gryffindor witch meaningfully. "I swear it."

Snape seemed satisfied with her Gryffindor loyalty to a promise and waved her off to brew the potions. The bushy haired witch took her leave of him. And the dour wizard sat for a moment in the comforting darkness of his bedroom. He didn't doubt that she could brew decent enough potions to enable him to function, Miss Granger was always at the top of his potions class, in truth her work had been extraordinary. It was simply his dislike of anyone else using his blasted private lab that sent him into a state of unbridled rage.

Choosing to bare the minor violation of his private space, Snape simply lied back in the center of his rather large black four poster bed stripping down to his ebony trousers in a bid to keep his sweaty attire from soaking the crisp black sheets that covered his mattress.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Snape's Lab, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The moment Hermione Jean Granger stepped into Severus Snape's private lab, she had been rendered speechless. There were numerous shelves and containers both made of glass and wood lining the stone walls, as well as books of every kind on any kind of plant, ingredient or potion. There were cleaned cauldrons and burners, and even a pre-built station for potion-making. To say that she had been impressed with the pristine condition of everything in this place would have been an understatement. She had been completely flabbergasted to say the least. In all her years of attending Hogwarts she never imagined a place as wonderful as this.

As she took a step toward the pre-built station, she felt her fingers tremble slightly at the thought of Snape spending countless hours brewing all of the schools much needed potions supplies in this very magnificent place. Despite her impressive surroundings however, Hermione's Gryffindor sense of duty took over and she found herself moving about the lab in a bid to gather the correct ingredients.

The large potions book with a light brown binding that had been set upon a lone pedestal, was extremely helpful as she carefully read the instructions before setting about to make each brew.

She had only gotten through the calming draught when she heard the unfamiliar sound of the Potions Professor screaming rather hoarsely in the darkness of his private bedroom. Placing the potion on stasis with a quick spell so as not to ruin it while she checked on the ailing wizard, Hermione climbed the stairs that led to his enormous front room, she had been astounded even now by the feats of magic the school readily showed, as she then ventured rather tentatively into his darkened bedroom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Snape's Bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Upon Hermione's arrival, she had noticed Snape's pale exposed chest tense as his arms bent in the wake of his fit. The lack of sleep had been causing vivid hallucinations and his overly exhausted body seemed to be trying it's best to induce much needed sleep in a bid to survive. Unable to take the sound of the agonized man's cries, Hermione attempted to wake him. He had not after all been sleep walking and seemed to be truly terrified. Perhaps it was the fact that he had not been use to having company in his private quarters, or the fact that she had awakened him from a very fresh nightmare, but Snape with a speed unheard of lept off the bed forgoing his agonized stomach and aching muscles like a pouncing jungle cat and pinned the unsuspecting Hermione onto his bed.

A node of panic rose in Hermione as she found herself face down across his bed with him trapping her body between his knees as he kneeled on the bed. His eyes bloodshot and wild in the wake of his fight stage. His unassuming ebony wand pressed at her jugular before she could let out even a fraction of a scream.

"Trespasser." he hissed with his obsidian eyes narrowed on the young witch as she did her best to remain still in a bid not to set him off. "How dare you invade my home."

"P-Professor...I..I only came here because you allowed it." she said softly. "I did not dare trespass...you-you requested my assistance with potions."

Snape narrowed his eyes once more pressing the wand further into the soft exposed flesh of her neck.

"I have no assistant." he said coldly.

"I-I am your student Professor Snape...not...not your assistant.." explained the bushy haired witch. "You needed my help sir...your hands wouldn't allow you to brew a potion to stop the night terrors."

"Night terrors?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. "What do you know about night terrors...did they send you...are you working with them?"

He pressed his wand against her neck once more after easing back to question her.

"P-Professor Snape please..." said Hermione terrified but expertly keeping her cool lest she set Snape off. "If you would come with me to the lab I can show you the calming draught."

A dark chuckle broke the eerie silence of the darkened room. From the angle she had known it was definitely from the deranged Potions Professor. As strange as this evening was, there was a good chance Snape could hurt her given his degree of sleep deprivation.

"You're a muggle." he said in an almost bitter tone. "I can tell...the dark lord won't be pleased you've escaped from your holding cell."

Thinking quickly she decided upon another approach.

"But I didn't escape, Severus." she said picking a course of action and sticking with it.

He seemed surprised that she addressed him by his first name.

"How do you know my name?" he asked suspicious.

"Why wouldn't I?" she replied tactfully. "I've been getting your coffee and fixing your drinks for several months now."

"Drinks?" asked Snape suddenly becoming relaxed.

"Of course." replied Hermione seeing the opening and seizing it. "I was just on my way to get you a firewhiskey."

She had thanked her lucky stars that she had been nosing about in a bid to find the lab. Otherwise, she never would have known he liked to drink that awful stuff, it was simply in human. Given his collective monikers at the hands of the Hogwarts students, it seemed fitting that he'd like something so foul but also sad.

"But...you're a muggle." said Snape not at all wishing to use that forbidden word even in this state of mind.

"I am..." replied Hermione still running with her story. "A servant...a gift from your dark lord."

Snape smirked.

"Right." he said with a lazy expression upon his sallow pale face.

"Would you like that drink now sir?" asked Hermione playing her part.

Snape simply nodded letting the seemingly nervous witch get to her feet.

At first, the teenage witch's instincts told her to run while she had the chance. Then her logical mind took over and pointed out that he could not only out run her but he had been faster with a wand despite his mental state. In the end she decided against it. She quickly returned from the lab and Snape had been in bed, she turned bright red noting that he had been completely naked with his important bit hanging about. The young witch tried not to instinctively shield her eyes and keep with the servant story.

As she neared the bed, Snape seemed to be relaxed with his pale lids closed and resting his head against the headboard with his arms tucked behind his head. His pale pallor had been quite the contrast against the darkness of the black sheets and the dim lit room. Taking a breath Hermione brought a tray forward with a bottle of firewhiskey and a small glass.

"You smell good." said Snape opening his obsidian eyes to take her in.

Hermione tried not to blush at the first comment he had ever paid her.

"You're so good." he said in a strangely dark tone. "My good little muggle girl."

Hermione had attempted to give him the already poured glass of firewhiskey but he simply smirked.

"You first." he said suspiciously. "It could be poison for all I know."

The bushy haired witch's eyes widened. Her Potions Professor was seriously forcing her to participate in underage drinking due to his deteriorated mental status.

"Well." he said with that familiar arched eyebrow as if he were awaiting her demonstration for an assignment. "Go on...unless you are willing to admit that you tried to poison me."

Hermione steeled herself and grabbed the glass of already poured firewhiskey. She narrowed her amber eyes in determination and drank down the disgusting swill. Snape smirked once more.

"I don't believe I'm satisfied." he said. "How do I know you haven't poisoned the whole bloody bottle?"

Hermione barely resisted the urge to scream some sense into the insane wizard. Instead, she poured another glass from the bottle right in front of him and drank it down quicker than the first ignoring the burn in the back of her throat as a result, and the " _Merlin_ _awful_ " after taste. _Why would anyone drink this swill without the expressed goal of torturing themselves?_

Snape continued to watch her his dark eyes seemingly content that she had not poisoned his limited stock of firewhiskey and snatched it from her grasp. Hermione had not known how long it would be before the potion took effect or when she could venture down to the lab and complete the dreamless sleep draught, but she dared not make any sudden movements until then. There was of course the fear that the potion would lose it's effectiveness given it had not been a pure batch due to the alcohol.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _An Hour or so later..._

Snape seemed to have passed out, mostly due to the consumption of firewhiskey. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and very carefully ventured back into his private potions lab to finish the dreamless sleep draught he instructed her to brew. She remained nervous about his unstable condition but it seemed to migrate to the back of her mind as she got into brewing.

Before she knew it, she had been so wrapped up in completing the adept level potion that she had totally forgotten about Snape's insane personality disorder. She had known people who operated on low levels of sleep tended to be very dangerous not only to themselves but to others as well but Snape had been much worse by comparison. His mind shifting and changing in a bid to adapt for his survival, he must not have been too sure he had even been back at Hogwarts and given the gruesome nature of his meetings with Voldemort.

Hermione had seen Snape return from his missions a time or two while returning from numerous late night studying sessions in the library. She had always been careful to steer clear of him knowing how he detested pity. The result of his selfless sacrifice night in and night out had only furthered her already known admiration for him. Neither Ron nor Harry really saw what had been in store for them all in the wake of the war, their views of the world based off their own sub-par opinions, but Hermione wasn't quite as closed minded as that. She had often wondered how all of this spy work effected the Potions Professor given his day to day attitude it was hard to see the emotional devastation he had endured.

Having finally completed the dreamless sleep draught, the inquisitive young witch made her way back to Snape's bedroom. It startled her to find that he had been awake sitting rather quietly in the darkness. Her amber eyes had been heavy from the late hour and total concentration on brewing but she had been rather proud to lend the obviously ailing man a hand. He had after all, saved her life and the lives of her friends repeatedly over the course of their being at Hogwarts.

Snape watched her with a most unusual expression on his sallow pale face.

"You are a very good little muggle." he said with a sleepy grin. "Try not to die like the others."

Hermione's widened only briefly before she approached the demented wizard and helped him drink the dreamless sleep draught. She had expected a fight like before or some way she had to outsmart him but he didn't seem all that bothered that she would feed him a potion. Then she noticed the look in his eyes that indicated adept concentration despite the mood he had been in.

The gentle prodding sensation in the back of her mind indicated that he was invading her mind or at the very least, he was getting a sense of who she had been as a person.

Snape smirked catching her unawares as he pried rather unabashed into her deeply concealed fantasies. Evidently, she often thought about him a great deal, sometimes in a not so professional manner. Her cheeks reddened at the images flashing through her mind that he had sent in a bid to feed her curiosity.

"So...you and your friends sit about at night and imagine what my cock looks like?" he asked in an inquisitive tone.

"I-well I...we..." stammered Hermione.

Snape having calmed did not seem too bothered by this, mostly due to being a bit drunk. It had been flattering that the mystery behind his ebony robes often ensnared the imaginations of hormonal teenage girls.

Having an air of mischief about him, he continued to tease her about it.

"I can assure you silly girl, neither you nor your little giggling girlfriends are ready for that kind of...realism." he said in a low tone. "Make no mistake, if I were the sort to indulge my primal nature, none of you would be able to take it."

Hermione's mouth dropped at the implication in his tone.

Ginny Weasley often joked that, Snape had been such a huge tool because he had a huge tool tucked beneath his trousers.

"Be off with you now little muggle girl." said Snape feeling the effects of the various potions in combination with the firewhiskey make him drowsy.

Without a word, Hermione left the man to his own devices content to have leave without further incident.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

As Hermione took her leave of the sleeping Potions Professor, she found herself face to face with none other than Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It had been quite late since she had aided the man to his private rooms and even later still while she brewed the much needed potions to allow him to function.

"I trust that all is well Miss Granger." said Dumbledore with concern in his tone.

"It is now Professor." replied Hermione exhausted and slightly tipsy from the firewhiskey Snape forced her to drink. "Professor Snape is sound asleep as of five minutes ago."

"Then it is good that I sent you to assist him when I did." said the Headmaster.

Hermione nodded not wishing to recount the last few hours as Snape's guest.

"Hopefully the potions do the trick." she said. "If you don't mind sir, I'm quite tired and I have classes in the morning."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course Miss Granger." he said pleasantly. "And thank you again."

Hermione simply nodded and headed toward Gryffindor tower. She had been blissfully unaware of the wheels that were turning with the Headmaster's mind as she faded from his view. Yes, she would be quite useful to this cause indeed.


	6. Chapter 5:Between Light And Shadow

**Chapter 5:** _ **Between Light And Shadow**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Battlements,Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **A** light rain blanketed Hogwarts as Severus Snape stood atop the battlements. The light gray sky loomed above with swollen clouds shifting and expanding, The small droplets seeped into the ground as well as his ebony attire, the small breeze blowing his lengthy raven hair and billowing black robes with ease. The Potions Master's obsidian eyes were fixed on the swelling sea as it beat against the raised cliff side near the boat house. His heart had been burdened with the guilt of his past crimes, as well as the inevitable one he would commit for the sake of winning this damned war. The thick scent of salty sea air had done little to quell the knots in his stomach, but thanks to Granger's efforts he had gotten at least one night's sleep without the constant breaking of night terrors. Despite his knees giving the impression that they wanted to buckle and he to cave to the stone floor below him, he stood accepting of his grim future.

There would be no thanks for his sacrifice. No medals for bravery. No cheers for delivering the final decisive blow to the much hated enemy. Once this was done, he would become the enemy. Perhaps that had been his lot in life and no matter how many times he tried to avoid it, it would always be so.

A girl he had known so long ago came to mind. Her emerald green eyes not so unlike her young son's as she ran about the open field back in Cokeworth. The only good thing to ever have come out of that place since the mill's closing shortly after his birth, Lily had been gone nearly fourteen years now. Her sweet smile seeming to be the only thing in this horrid world keeping him on this path despite it's intent to punish him for his very existence.

The image of his late mother also came rushing back, her same raven hair and obsidian eyes. The weathered look that had often been plastered across her own sallow pale face. As a child he had not known why she never seemed to smile much, not that they had any reason to smile being as impoverished as they were and often hungry, but she didn't seem to have any joy in her life. He imagined it was due to her being duty bound and in that a kind of slavery most unspoken of.

She was the wife of a brutal drunkard and the mother to a weak little run whose best answer for his problems was to cower in the darkness and cry like a infant. The pain she endured night after night an after thought when it came to the bigger picture. He recalled seeing her have difficulty standing one afternoon and he had attempted to aid her, only to be struck across the face for showing a proud woman such pity.

In a way he had been most like her. Growing to despite pity of any kind and weary of admiration. Eileen did not coddle him as most might have thought and she did not speak softly, her words were as sharp as daggers and her intent was to inflict as much pain as possible if only to toughen her son up in a bid to show him the ways of the world.

Some people were born never knowing cruelty until fate intervened and shook them to their very core. The Snapes were born and bred in it's very soil. He had not actively sought to invoke the wrath of those around him, not even when he was a child. He had simply learned to give as good as he had gotten.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione ate rather sparingly as her amber eyes drifted up to the staff table for the fifth time that morning. She had not seen Professor Snape as of late and wondered if her efforts had enabled him to make any progress concerning his mysterious condition. She knew her skill had been in no way compared to his own when brewing but she had at least hoped he'd make an appearance even if he had not been able to digest anything. All around her, her friends had been chatting rather casually as if there had been not one care in the world aside from Voldemort that was but it was difficult to see the realities of a grim war when one was protected via a safe haven and powerful wizards like Snape and Dumbledore.

"Are you okay Mione?" asked Harry taking immediate notice of his friend's lack of appetite.

Startled, the bushy haired witch blinked her thoughts clear and noted the green eyes of her friend studying her intensely.

"I...Yes Harry, I am quite alright." she said nervously.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry. "Ron's been on about Quidditch and stuffing his face constantly with his mouth open and you haven't said a word."

Hermione took a moment to note that Ron had indeed been behaving like a revolting pig and it successfully turned her stomach. She had barely wanted to eat to begin with given Snape's antics the previous night and now he had just ruined any hopes of keeping down a couple of bites of toast. With a sigh, the amber eyed witch turned her attention back to the staff table.

"It doesn't look like Snape's in this morning." said Ron openly chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Yeah." agreed Harry with a small smile. "With any luck he'll cancel potions class."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at their childish behavior concerning the ailing man. They had not known how much trouble he had been having as of late and she promised both him and Dumbledore to keep everything between them a secret. Feeling there wasn't much need for her to linger in the Great Hall any more than she had to, Hermione gathered her things and took her leave of her friends with the story she had been headed for the library to keep them off her trail as she went. It wasn't long before the amber eyes of Hermione Granger caught sight of the Potions Master making his way toward his office through the same empty corridor she had taken. Curious as to how he was feeling and knowing all too well that he would only speak of his condition if at all in private, she followed him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Office, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

Snape had been exhausted from his meeting with Narissa Malfoy and her deranged sister Bellatrix. Lucius' imprisonment at the hands of the Ministry of Magic had always been something to worry about given the nature of this war but with the dark lord residing at Malfoy Manor and the increased tensions in the ranks, it had become more imperative that he made himself appear useful to the despot. His lack of participation in much of their operations had been less than favorable and sighting his need to stay on Dumbledore's "good side" to do his job effectively was wearing thin due to insinuations by the likes of Bellatrix.

He had received quite the round of torture as a result of the dark lord's apparent frustration with his lack of progress. No sooner had he escaped the Manor in a bid to heal himself from the worst of the pain, the Black sisters decided to show up. Narcissa begged him to save her only child and of course Bellatrix being the deranged bitch that she always has to be goaded him into taking an unbreakable vow in a bid to prove that he was a coward before her sister.

He took the vow, no easy feat of course but he knew it would eventually kill him if he did not kill the old man in Draco's place. A task that was placed before him prior to this unnecessary meeting. The Potions Professor had classes scheduled for the late afternoon and he had not been looking forward to seeing the faces of the golden trio, especially Hermione Granger given his antics the previous night.

As if cursed by nothing but misfortune as of late, Hermione Granger is exactly who walked into his office sealing the door and casting quick wards as she turned to face him. She appeared to want to talk and Snape had been in no mood for socializing...time was growing short and he was given less than a day to do what Dumbledore had instructed him to do.

"Might I ask why you deem it necessary for me to have to endure your presence Miss Granger?" he asked rubbing his face with a weary hand.

"I just wanted to check on you sir." replied Hermione studying him closely. "You weren't at breakfast and...you look quite tired."

"Not that it's any business of yours but I was out this morning." replied Snape bitterly. "And looks can often be deceiving."

"Did you sleep well last night sir?" she asked hopeful that her mediocre skill with potion-making in comparison with his own at least helped him a little.

"Very well." replied Snape not entirely sure he wished to compliment her. "As you can see Miss Granger your assistance is no longer required."

Hermione nodded.

He did seem to be doing much better but there still seemed to be something weighing heavily on him.

"If you need help with anything else just let me know." she said trying to be helpful.

"When pigs fly Miss Granger." said Snape turning his attention to the parchment on his desk.

It had been a note from Dumbledore. He had given Snape instructions on how to conduct himself while he had been away and that he was taking Harry Potter off the school grounds. The Potions Master didn't know what this had all been about, and he didn't want to know. He had enough to worry about.

Let the old sod worry over the stupid boy's antics for a change.

Snape noticed that Hermione has still been standing at his desk studying him.

"What are you still doing here Miss Granger?" he asked annoyed.

"Good news?" she asked noticing to the note in his rather steady pale hands.

Snape rolled his eyes. Teenagers were always so nosy.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." he replied. "I've just been informed by the Headmaster that I have a Potter free evening."

Hermione shook her head. Apparently, Snape had been doing better if he was back to snide comments about Harry.

"Well it seems you're back to being your usual snarky self." she said. "I'll see you in class then Professor."

Snape waved rather dismissively at the annoying girl and turned his attention back to his desk. Apparently, his time had become shorter than what he anticipated if Dumbledore would openly risk taking Harry Potter off the grounds this soon. Hermione went about her merry little way, leaving the older wizard to ponder his next course of action.


	7. Chapter 6:Betrayal's Cruel Blindside

**Chapter 6:** _ **Betrayal's Cruel Blindside**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...some of you are not going to like this...and I look forward to the reviews...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **B**_ lood trickled from the Potions Master's nose and mouth as he scrambled to make his way across the school grounds. His mind had been dazed as he attempted to reach the main part of the castle before he completely lost consciousness. His heart felt as if it had exploded in his chest as he struggled to breathe. The wetness falling from his eyes made it harder to see as he continued to crawl along the grounds. His body temperature had sky rocketed and the overwhelming sensation of nausea filled him. He had done it. He had slain Albus Dumbledore as the old bastard had requested but the end result left him feeling sicker than he had ever anticipated. Bellatrix and the others had already gone ahead with Draco to Malfoy Manor to deliver the good news to the dark lord. After being slightly delayed by the likes of Harry Potter, Snape was ambushed by a very enraged Alistor Mad-eye Moody.

The old buzzard managed to do quite a number on him as he slipped through the barrier of the school and into the forbidden forest where not a one of his pursuers dared follow him. The blood continued to pool about his battered form but for the most part he had been alive. The act of murder had split his soul in ways that neither he nor Dumbledore could have predicted. Once rested enough from avoiding his would be captors, Snape apparated to Malfoy Manor himself.

Narcissa Malfoy had been outside the Manor watching for him and fearing the worst when Bellatrix told her of the opposition in the wake of Snape assassinating Albus Dumbledore, Draco had been silent since his arrival unable to get the old man's death out of his mind not the fact that his godfather had stepped in to do what he could not.

Snape crashed in the front of the house unable to make the landing or get to his feet as a result of his injuries. The dark lord had come out of the shadows of the manor and levitated the ailing younger wizard into the house ever so gently. The other death eaters watched as their master showed the Potions Professor ample kindness in the wake of his successful assignment.

Voldemort smiled as he ordered Narcissa to prepare a bedroom for Snape.

The Malfoy mistress was all too pleased to do so considering all that the man before them was to endure in the wake of everyone in the wizarding world knowing of his dark deed. Once the room was ready, Snape was given time to rest and recover before he had been assigned the position of Headmaster at Hogwarts as a reward for his years of loyal service and the accomplishment of a major feat.

This had been apart of Dumbledore's plan, to ensure Snape's increased standing to enable him to protect the students of Hogwarts. Voldemort also assigned the Carrow twins to assist Snape at Hogwarts and further the dark lord's agenda. Snape of course had been annoyed that these two savages were to accompany him but he would out maneuver them any day.

His goal was to protect the students of Hogwarts and await further news of Harry Potter's journey.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Great Hall,Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

Coward had never been a word used to describe Severus Snape, at least not unless you were a member of the Order Of Phoenix, Harry Potter himself, or Bellatrix LeStrange, but every time the word was used Snape would undoubtedly rise to the occasion to prove otherwise. He stood steadfast as Albus Dumbledore pleaded for him to end his suffering atop the astronomy tower before Harry Potter's very eyes. He took the hate and ridicule as well as the praise and admiration from the despot Voldemort and held his head high despite his disgust with himself. He rose to the challenge of being the dark lord's most trusted and the world's most hated wizard since the despot himself. The fragile friendships he had managed to forge out of sheer circumstance crumbled in the wake of Dumbledore's death and not a single student could muster respect for the brutal image of a Professor turned Headmaster whom had killed the most loved man in the wizarding world.

Snape walked into the great hall expecting business as usual, despite being among former colleagues that hated him and death eaters that resented him. He would do his best for the children of this school as pro his promise to the former Headmaster. Already having been pushed to his limits without sleep for fear of the one of the children or staff coming to harm at the end of a death eater's wand, Snape wasn't doing so well in his solitude. He spoke at length with Dumbledore and the other Headmaster's portraits but he was effectively alone with the weight of two worlds upon his shoulders.

One miss, one slip, and it could cost countless lives.

Heading into the Great Hall, Snape had only sought breakfast when he found himself attacked by not death eaters for having discovered his dubious lifestyle, but the very people he had come to care for in the wake of his teaching years. He had only a fraction of a second to take in a breath before Minerva McGonagall, the boldest of them all sent him flying into a near by wall.

As he tried to make sense of what was happening he noted many of the students had all been dismissed for their safety and the Carrows were already dead. Minerva continued her assault despite the nervous backing of the other Professors. Pomona Sprout raised her wand effectively cursing Snape was well along with her best friend.

The Potions Master didn't have the heart even then to raise his wand to a Minerva. She being the only mother figure he had ever known since his arrival at Hogwarts. He couldn't fault her, given what she believed he had done to her beloved Albus Dumbledore. He could see the wetness of the tears as they streamed down her pale cheeks.

The pain meant nothing as Snape took the blows delivered via magic. He had worse in the wake of the dark lord's revival. He had not even cried out, of course there was doubt that he could given all he had suffered in his formative years.

The obsidian eyes of the Slytherin Potions Master met those of the enraged green gems that belonged to the feisty Gryffindor, Deputy Headmistress. He drew in a breath as she charmed one of the castle's armored guards to life and the stone warrior attacked the already ailing dark wizard before he could even lift his wand arm. The blow had been quite damaging, causing a river of crimson to flood from the open gash. Snape despite the mortal wound did not go down as easily as everyone believed he would.

Severus Snape, was no coward and that being the case he managed to wand-lessly level the stone guardian without causing harm to any of the staff. He removed the ax from his chest and got to his feet of his own power. No. Severus Sebastian Snape was no coward. As he moved he bared the brunt of attack from Slughorn and Flitwick whom had decided to join the battle in a bid to retake Hogwarts.

Snape weathered the spells from his former teachers sending them back with merely a push of magical energy. He truly had no desire to hurt them and understood their rage towards him but he was all that was keeping the school from falling to the dark lord and if he failed it would mean their end just as much as his own.

Still, they remained relentless.

"All together!" shouted Minerva.

Snape barely stood a chance against their combined might, given all four of them had once taught him to wield magic properly at this very school. It seemed fitting it took the combined houses of Hogwarts to take him out, he smirked wondering if this was how Salazar Slytherin felt when he was ousted from the school.

The Headmaster glared at Minerva as their spell hit him. It flung him back once more into a wall. He could barely make out the tears that ran down her cheeks, possibly a result of her flooding memories of the young brooding child that had walked through the halls of Hogwarts so long ago it was hard to believe they were in fact one in the same.

Harry Potter and his friends had entered the hall. Snape's obsidian eyes falling on them as he looked up from the cold stone floor. Hermione had been standing with her friend as she watched Professor McGonagall become exceptionally brutal in terms of punishing the new Headmaster. Snape's legs were crushed with her sledge hammer spell and the eerie sound of crunching bone sent chills down everyone's spine.

Minerva crushed his arms next hoping to put an end to his spell work once and for all. She set her sights upon the one that contained that blasted dark mark first, obviously conveying her hate. Snape screamed in agony further unnerving those in attendance. Hermione herself would never forget the lonesome howl almost like a wounded animal with hardly a voice to convey it's despair.

The sallow pale face of the Headmaster had been wet with what appeared to be tears but they were black and constant. He took in a pain filled breath as he stared back into the furious green eyes of the Deputy Headmistress.

Minerva in her grief and her rage sent the magical sledge hammer crashing into Snape's ebony clad chest breaking his rips and effectively crushing him indefinitely. Snape's final glance had been at the boy who lived. The boy he had spent his entire life fighting to protect even from the shadows, never knowing peace or happiness of his own, never having a child or a wife. Even Lupin, that bloody werewolf managed to find someone given the kind of life he led.

As Snape lost consciousness one of his own phrases rang out in his pain flooded mind.

 _"Life isn't fair."_

The Golden trio had never seen Professor McGonagall so vicious in nature before and yet they understood what Snape's crimes had pushed her to do. Hermione couldn't seem to make any sense of it. Snape had been a spy for the Order of Phoenix and a reasonably sound minded person, he had saved them on numerous occasions, his slaying of Dumbledore didn't seem to make any sense nor had this brutal assault at the hands of Professor McGonagall. If anything Snape should have been given to the Ministry of Magic and awaited trial.

Minerva was going to let Snape have another round of the magical sledge hammer but Horace caught her wrist and shook his head. The somber faces that filled the near empty Great Hall were all fixed on the downed Headmaster. While Harry had been the only one to see Snape kill Dumbledore it was never spoke of wither or not the old man was tortured or if it had been a painless death. Harry only ever spoke of Snape looking Dumbledore in the eye and betraying him outright. A bias account if ever there was one but it was none the less what they had to go by. Flitwick had grown fond of the young Potions Professor over the years and never once could have imagined him doing such a thing.

Horace Slughorn had been his former head of house and Potions Professor, he always saw a good deal of promise in Severus Snape as a student and of course he was proven right.

Ron Weasley had been at a loss for words, while Dumbledore's death had been a crushing thing to go through, he recalled the greasy git getting mixed up with a werewolf in a bid to keep him and his friends safe.

Harry's furious expression had softened upon hearing Snape's bones crushed and seeing the agony etched across his sallow pale face. He imagined Snape dying a horrible slow and painful death for years now and to see him half way there it wasn't quite as satisfying as he assumed it would be.

Minerva had agreed with her colleague that enough had been enough when it came to crushing Snape to death, she felt no one deserved to have to see that given all he's done. With a wave of her hand, Snape went flying out the window and into the angry sea that awaited. As his body broke through the glass Minerva uttered the word that had haunted him, his entire life.

"Coward."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Open Sea..._

The rain had been harsh and the winds harsher as the broken and battered body of Severus S. Snape washed upon the forgotten shore of some unknown beach. There was no warm sand nor tropical fruit drinks upon his arrival. It had merely been an undiscovered location and uninhabited. The salt water from the angry sea had taken care of his wounds stopping the blood loss and salting the open gashes that riddled his body. The trademark ebony attire Snape often wore in tatters in the wake of his due with Minerva and the other Professors of Hogwarts.

The smug expression on the face of Harry Potter as the sledge hammer crushed his right leg had been burned into his mind. A rage began to build in the bruised chest of the ailing Potions Master. He had been ousted from Hogwarts and called a coward after all he had done to keep those ungrateful people safe. The rage continued to build to frightening levels as Snape ignored the throbbing pain and the blistering cold from his surroundings.

He lied on his back as the images replayed over and over in his already fractured mind.

His sallow pale cheeks blackened by the strange tears that continued to stream in the wake of all that has happened.

Of the many faces at Hogwarts that seemed pleased to have him suffer in the most brutal of fashions, Hermione Granger had looked more confused and upset than she had been when Dumbledore's death was announced. He had spent a little time with the annoying little chit, she had not been as bad as he made out on occasion and had done more for him than anyone else in his entire life. Sadly, she was the best friend of Potter and her place was always to be in his shadow as they battled the dark lord without him.

A part of him hoped she had the stones to survive what the war would do to her and that part was slowly being snuffed out by something dark and unyielding. It seemed to over every part of him and seeped into his very being. Whatever it was, it felt like a warm blanket covering him in the wake of the storm that surrounded him. A storm that he could feel inside as well as out. Soon everything faded to black and that had been all there was. Deep darkness and utter silence.


	8. Chapter 7:Hero's Fall

**Chapter 7:** _ **Hero's Fall**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 ** _{"So take all you can from an open hand..._** ** _The hope of the dying..._** ** _To save your disease..._** ** _You're an empty breed..._** ** _Your love of this lifetime...So cry if you feel..._** ** _That the tears you shed will make you feel better..._** ** _See I'm just critical of living like a criminal..._** ** _While you become a royalty hiding..._** ** _I wonder how you'll justify the lies, the lies, the lies..."}Justice, Rev Theory_**

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **C**_ lutching her wand tightly in her trembling hand, a battle weary Hermione Granger moved across the grounds as she caught sight of her best friend Harry Potter and the despot Voldemort. The Order of Phoenix out numbered the death eaters 3 to one and the odds were seemingly well in their favor as the ground became littered with more and more of the despots faithful. Sadly, it wouldn't be enough to fill the enormous whole left in the shaken witch's heart as she stood over the downed form of Ronald Weasley. He had taken the brunt of a wayward killing curse meant for her. It struck him and killed him instantly, the only boon being that he felt little to no pain from it. His lifeless blue eyes had still been fixed on her and his very Weasley red hair a splattered with mud and soot.

Having no time for tears, Hermione went about hexing and cursing death eaters as they crossed her path. She cared not if they were retreating or throwing their hands up in surrender. Ron was dead and for that they would all pay. As the enraged young Gryffindor witch littered the grounds with more death eaters in the wake of her fury, Harry battled with the despot atop the rubble from the in fighting.

Hermione made it a point to get as close to Harry as possible not wishing to lose him as well in this _Merlin forsaken_ war. Professor McGonagall had been turning the tide of battle with her own magical in put given that she had been the last remaining magical instructor with enough power to rival that of Voldemort even at half strength.

Snape had been declared dead for a little over a month given no sign of him was reported on either end of the battle. The dark lord had been rather furious that a witch of the likes of McGonagall had the nerve to dispatch his second in command so easily. Her outright brashness served to catapult this battle into play, as Voldemort's fury following Snape's apparent death led him to launch an attack on the school directly.

Harry Potter valiantly struggled against the despot's impressive powers but it seemed being the heir of Slytherin and returned to his ancestor's rightful place only served to make him even more powerful.

Hermione had witness all too soon the tragic outcome of Harry's duel with Voldemort.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" shouted the despot catching Harry off guard despite everyone making valiant attempts to save him.

The spell struck the green eyed wizard in the chest immediately stopping his heart. Voldemort didn't have much to celebrate as he was suddenly seized with agony beyond words akin to what he felt the day he inadvertently killed himself at the Potter residence. His red eyes widened in panic as he collapsed onto the ground a few feet from Harry Potter's lifeless body.

Harry's death had been painless as if all of his pain was transferred to Voldemort.

The sound of the despot's hoarse cries seemed to be the retreat call for his lingering forces as they swept out of Hogwarts almost as quickly as they had arrived. The Order had won the day despite the high casualties in the form of truly close friends and formidable warriors. Harry Potter, the boy who lived through Voldemort's first reign of terror being the highest paid casualty of this war next to Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall saw the downed despot taking no chance of him escaping into the night to start another war in the next few years, she set upon him almost immediately.

Everyone of the survivors found themselves only moments from this horrid wars end.

All they needed was for Minerva to deliver the decisive killing blow.

As she readied her wand, there was a loud crash getting everyone's attention. The site of the crash had been where Voldemort's downed body lay paralyzed by pain. When the dust settled, a lone death eater stood between the Headmistress of Hogwarts and the despot who referred to himself as "the dark lord."

The death eater had been cloaked in ebony attire and wore a silver mask over his face. His eyes apparently obsidian in color showed merely a flicker of malice. An ebony hood covering the rest of his face and head typical of the death eaters. Despite him resembling death's depiction coming for the despot than a loyal follower.

Minerva not wishing to let this chance slip away, immediately started unleashing a flourish of hexes and curses in the direction of both the downed despot and the death eater. Much to everyone's shock the death eater deflected the spells with relative ease. Saving the despot and himself in the process. The Gryffindor witch had more to go casting spell after spell in the hopes of finally hitting the death eater.

Once more he deflected her spells as if there had been mere drops of water in the air at the start of a rain. The formidable witch had been caught off guard by this strange death eater and his apparent grace and speed. Hermione Granger's eyes widened as she recalled only one wizard whom had grace and speed of that caliber.

"Professor Snape." she said stunned getting Minerva's attention.

The death eater removed the hood and mask to reveal that he had indeed been Severus Snape. He had somehow survived the battle he had with her and his subsequent drowning in the angry sea. His obsidian eyes flickered with malice as he levitated the downed despot and carried him from the field of battle to fight another day.

Minerva had been fuming recalling how close she had been to ending this war once and for all but the interference of Severus Snape destroyed all hopes of a peaceful future. He had survived just like the soulless cockroach Sirius Black always said he was. Now there was no dispute about which side he had been on given his timely rescue of the despot in front of everyone.

Hermione rushed over toward her former Head of House.

"What do we do?" she asked.

Minerva stared rather bitterly at the spot in which Snape had been with Voldemort.

"Prepare for war." she replied in an emotionless tone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Fortress of Solitude..._

Snape brought the dark lord to a lengthy table and lied his battered body out flat. The despot had been as weak as a newborn in the wake of Potter's death and it was all too clear that the only reason he still drew breath was because of Nagini's survival. Apparently, Harry Potter and his friends managed to destroy all of the other seven horcruxes he had created without his notice. Crippled and stricken by terror, Voldemort leaned on Snape as his sole companion given the wizard had come back from the brink of death and saved his life in the wake of all the other death eaters abandoning him. Those that weren't dead that was.

"S-S-S-everus-s-s." hissed Voldemort marveling at the Potions Master's survival. "You've returned."

Snape smirked rather wickedly in response.

"I have." he replied.

"Welcome home." said the despot affectionately running his trembling hideous hand across Snape's sallow pale cheek.

"Indeed." replied The Potions Master. "I am finally where I belong."

The despot smiled knowing all too well that with Snape in his corner this war was far from over, especially given the Order of Phoenix had lost both Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore in the wake of last few battles. They believed they had taken out Snape and found themselves to be sorely mistaken. He didn't doubt that they were kicking themselves for such a costly blunder. His victory was at last assured.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Hogwarts Castle Battlements, Wizarding World..._

The sound of wands clashing via well placed magical spells had echoed through out the school. Minerva McGonagall had issued an evacuation order for the safety of the students and other staff as she dueled Snape on top the battlements. The cocky dark wizard arrived at the front gate with no harm from the wards protecting the school given his status as Headmaster. He manipulated the grounds and forced a school wide lock in as he took on the acting Headmistress.

"This is my school old woman." he hissed rather enraged. "I will run it as I see fit."

"I'll not let you harm these children Severus." said Minerva as their spelled weapons clashed. "They've seen enough monsters like you to last a life time."

Snape smirked.

"Oh it's monster now is it?" he asked as if surprised by her choice of words. "And here I thought it was coward."

"You are a coward." said Minerva defiantly.

The word seemed to have lost it's effect on the Potions Master as he seemed merely amused by it.

"Yet here I am." he replied with a wicked grin. "A living counter-productive use of the term wouldn't you agree?"

"Wrong." said Minerva gritting her teeth as they continued to clash. "You are the very definition of the word coward Severus Snape, given all that you've done and the lives you've ruined!"

"I believe you are confusing me with your precious Gryffindors: Potter Sr., Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew...I seem to recall the four of them loved to jump me from behind then use the force of their numbers as a means of intimidation..." said Snape with a flicker of rage behind his obsidian eyes. "I did what was asked of me...by your precious Dumbledore...if you don't like the outcome take it up with him...I'm sure you and his portrait will have quite the conversation."

"Liar." said Minerva. "Albus trusted you, he treated you like a son and you betrayed him the first chance you got."

Snape rolled his eyes. She had sounded just as exasperating and brainless as Potter.

"Clearly, this self important process of excluding information is a Gryffindor thing." he said annoyed. "I was not the one that betrayed your precious Albus Dumbledore, he betrayed me...as you have and everyone else in this Merlin forsaken castle."

Minerva had no interest in hearing any more of Snape's words and attempted to end this battle once and for all.

Knowing all too well what she had planned. Snape easily cast aside her spells showing her once and for all he had been more than capable of destroying her. In one fluent motion, Snape sidestepped her and landed an open palm physical blow in the witch's back causing her to crumble to the ground and gasp for breath.

A smirk spread across his sallow pale face as she met his gaze.

"You cannot best me old woman." he said. "As I've told you...this is my school and I will run it as I see fit."

A loud crack of thunder had been the final sound anyone had heard of the battle atop of the castle when the dust settled, Severus Snape had been victorious and the defacto Headmaster of Hogwarts Castle.


	9. Chapter 8:A Fate Worse Than Death

**Chapter 8:** _ **A Fate Worse Than Death**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...let the monster rise...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"I admit it, what's to say... I'll relive it, without pain...Once upon a time...I could control myself...Once upon a time...I could lose myself... Oh try and mimic, what's insane... I am in it, where do I stand?..."} Once, Pearl Jam**_

 _ **Warning: Acts of Violence and Abuse...Also contains allusions to spousal Rape...**_

 **TWO YEARS LATER...**

 _Brawn Field, Unknown World..._

 _ **O**_ bsidian eyes blazed with a new found malice as The dark wizard Severus Snape stood in the center of a small rebel forces encampment. All around him vibrant flames engulfed everything in it's path.A wicked smirk filed across his face as he looked down at the carnage he had caused. His thoughts drifting back to his new acquisition, the prospect of the unruly girl being crushed that more of her friends have been slain was just too good to pass up. He aimed to beat some respect into the little chit, a feat that he never managed while at Hogwarts and given her attitude it was hardly a surprise she would end up being the gift that keeps on giving. Indeed the dark lord had chosen well, when it came to supplying him with ample entertainment. Granger had quite the fighting spirit. The blazing heat from the magically set fire continued to swallow the encampment in it's fury. Screams filled the uneasy air as quickly as the thick clouds of black smoke that towered above their heads. The yellow-orange glow of the flame catching the dark wizard's eye as he moved swiftly about the camp. His ebony robes billowing behind him as countless mangled corpses lay at his feet.

Third degree burns and smoke inhalation had been the very least of their worries. Feeling extra sinister, Snape decided to stomp one of the crawling masses of molten flesh to death to further punctuate his wicked appeal. The incredulous rush he had gotten from their collective misery had been enough to put him a close to good spirits, sadly once the final victim met their end, Snape was once again faced with boredom.

He immediately left the encampment in a bid to enlighten Granger on her groups latest blunder. The anticipation of her fury held new promise as the loud crack of thunder signaled his departure from the gruesome scene.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape Manor, Unknown Location..._

The amber eyes of Hermione Granger narrowed as she took in the sight of her former friend. Two years of not a single sighting nor word...she believed Ginny Weasley dead these many years like the all her other childhood friends in the wake of the war aside from those that fought alongside her in the rebellion. The red head witch didn't seem all that surprised by their chance meeting. Come to think of it she didn't seem all that surprised by much of anything any more.

Ginny had remained draped in the strange silk robe that did little to cover her private bits and remained silent as she drew the bath. Hermione watched her dump expensive oils and luxurious soaps into the mixture as well as soft white flower pedals. The angry amber eyed witch stood in the center of the decadent bathroom trying her hardest not to imagine the amount of blood shield that fueled the cost of such a place.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione not at all hiding the rage behind her tone. "Why are you so cozy with Snape, after all he's done...you should hate him."

Ginny remained silent as she continued to check the temperature of the bath. Either, she truly had no words for Hermione or she simply wished to do her duty in a bid to appease her "Master". It didn't matter which excuse she used to Hermione, in the end she was nothing more than a stranger in this unnerving place.

"We really should get you cleaned up." said Ginny motioning to the tub.

The irate brown haired witch rolled her eyes. She could give a Niffler's shit about that bath when Snape was obviously out murdering thousands of innocent people. He had never been a man to rely false promise even when he had been a spy for the order of phoenix. It was one of the very few things about the man she could always count on.

"Ginny have you gone mad?" asked Hermione showing off her restraints. "Snape's a fucking murderer...have you forgotten what he's done to you and your family?"

Ginny Weasley simply looked blank at the ranting witch before her.

"My Master is a very kind man." she said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "You'll see Hermione...he'll treat you so good...if only you'd listen."

"I have no intention of getting cozy with Snape." spat Hermione bitterly. "In fact I have no intention of staying in this place at all."

Ginny sighed, her dark eyes filled with knowing.

"Suit yourself." she said turning her attention back to the bath in a bid to get it just right.

Hermione managed to undo her binds and open the door to the strange bathroom. Ginny didn't put up any protest, despite her "Master" being so unhappy with her given she had not followed his orders. A fact that the now escaping witch pushed to the back of her mind as she raced through the maze that had been the servant's quarters.

No sooner had she reached the outer door to the entrance hall where Snape brought her inside the manor, She was suddenly derailed as she ran into something akin to a brick wall except it had been draped in ebony robes smelling of smoke and ash and splattered with the crimson pigment of blood.

Upon meeting the gaze of this dark stranger, Hermione's amber eyes widened in a mix of fury and terror. Snape had returned and it had been Snape's robes she had come into contact with. A wickedly humorous smile filed across his sallow pale face. He reached down rather quickly and pulled the escaped witch to her feet.

"Going some where?" he asked in a dry tone.

"Let me go you son of a bitch." spat Hermione as she struggled against his grasp. "You should be dead you fucking bastard... I hate you!"

Snape chuckled darkly as he continued to haul the insult hurling Hermione back into the bathroom via the servants tunnel. Once they returned to the bathroom, Ginny immediately fell to her knees not daring to look into the eyes of her "Master". Snape moved passed her toward the tub and without warning threw Hermione inside. The witch shouted more brash obscenities as the warm water hit her battered skin and soaked through her atrocious attire.

"AHHHH!" she shouted as the water seeped into her numerous cuts and gashes.

Snape seemed delighted by her apparent torment. He held her in the tub firmly grasping her wayward hair as he summoned a ghastly yellow sponge and began to scrub the uncooperative witch splashing water everywhere.

Hermione had been scrubbed raw by the time Snape had finished. His obsidian eyes twinkling due to the darkness of his soul, if he could still be considered to have one. She hadn't been so sure anymore.

"I do so love it when you challenge me Miss Granger." he said almost like a purr. "That bottomless hatred lurking behind your amber eyes is so very alluring."

Snape's free pale hand stroked her soaked cheek and his long bony index finger trailed down to her lovely little mouth. Disgusted that he was even touching her to begin with, let alone in this slow sensuous manner, Hermione bit down on his finger hard causing her teeth to leave a mark in his milky white flesh.

The dark wizard grimaced and shoved Hermione underwater in reaction. She struggled against his hold and the burning sensation in her lungs. When at last she had been on the brink of unconsciousness, Snape pulled her from the water, a twisted snarl filed across his pale face.

"It seems Minerva has taught you well." he said twisting the knife as he pulled her into an unwanted kiss.

She had barely any time to gasp before he forced his tongue down her throat. He pulled back as she gagged both from the lack of oxygen as well as the grotesque occurrence.

"Disgusting pig." she muttered trying to clean herself from the filth of his mouth being against her.

"Do make up your mind Miss Granger, Am I a "murdering bastard", a "disgusting pig" or as you so cleverly put it, a "son of a bitch?" he asked in bored tone.

"How about all three?" countered Hermione with her amber eyes narrowed.

Snape smirked once more.

"I suppose my mother was indeed a bitch." he replied as if fondly.

Having had his fill of entertainment, he turned his attention to Ginny.

"I want her dressed and ready for bed." he said. "And see to it that you actually accomplish this, this time."

Ginny nodded dutifully choosing to remain silent. The apparent rage behind Snape's eyes had not been missed by Hermione who actually noted the kind of trouble Ginny would be in if she attempted to run again. Still the red head witch made no indication that she resented her choice.

"I shall hate to have to come dress you and tuck you in myself, Miss Granger." said Snape with a flicker of heat behind his obsidian gave when he shifted his focus to Hermione.

"I'll just bet you would." muttered Hermione knowing all too well that he wouldn't mind getting his hands on her again at all.

With a knowing smirk Snape made his way to the bathroom door.

"One more thing Miss Granger." he said.

The soaked girl glared murderously at him.

"What is it now?" she asked in a rather rude tone. "You killed some poor muggle woman and her children this evening?"

"Not quite but the night is still young." replied Snape amused. "You're little rebel sector in Brawn Field has been...tragically lost."

Upon hearing this Hermione suddenly froze. She had told them to get to the underground shelter and do not await her return.

"Go to hell." said she said clearly enraged the fury much more intense as it lit her amber gaze.

"Already been there thank you." replied Snape. "It's become a much anticipated vacations spot...you'd be surprised at how many come waltzing in."

Once he left Hermione's mind was plauged with the images of her faithful friends being cut down by the cowardous traitor.

"Do you see him for what he is now?" she bitterly asked Ginny as the tears streamed down her already soaked cheeks.

Ginny said nothing as she stared blankly across the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Bedroom, Snape Manor, Unknown Location..._

Having been satisfied he had broken Hermione's spirit at least for one evening, Snape retired to the master bedroom of the Manor in search of his lovely wife. When he entered it had been dark as per the usual. He slipped off his coat and outer robes. Next went his dragon hide boots and last, his white long sleeve shirt unbuttoned and loosely hanging in the wake of his coat's removal. His lean muscular chest married by scars from his previous life's exploits. A figure clad in green silk stood in the dark with eyes glued to the drape covered window.

With swift movements, Snape had his arms wrapped around the figure, revealed to have been a heartbroken woman, and took in the shapely appeal of her womanly curves. Tears streamed down her aged cheeks causing a faint glow of wetness to appear in the pale light of the moon. The lengthy pale finger of the former Potions Professor trailed down the woman's cheeks and caught her tear before it landed elsewhere. A smile graced his sallow pale face as he licked it away noting the look of disgust behind her green eyes.

"It hurts to remember doesn't it?" he asked in a seemingly sympathetic tone. "So much pain derived from memories and extinguished hopes...would you like me to make you forget again?"

She dared not reply as the tears continued.

"Would you like me to make you forget again?" asked Snape becoming a bit impatient by the lack of obedience given he had been in a generous mood.

"S-Severus please." came her broken voice tainted by sorrow and humiliation. "Don't...don't do this..."

Snape for his part largely ignored the witch as he pressed his half naked form into her backside causing her to gasp in shock. His pale lips had been against her neck as he sucked the flesh rather gingerly. A low moan escaped her despite the humiliation and sadness. More tears streamed down her cheek as Snape walked her toward a large black four poster bed draped with black sheets of silk and elegant pillows.

"I am a generous husband am I not?" he asked as his pale fingers gripped the sorrowful witch hips in a possessive manner.

"Severus..." she said still trying to get through to him.

"Do I not provide you with everything one could possibly ask for?" he asked digging his hands beneath her green silk robe .

"S-Stop this..." she said brokenly.

"It was very clever of you to get that little message out to the silly chit Granger." said Snape. "If you had been from my Hogwarts house, I surely would have applauded your efforts, as misguided as they were...but alas you are a very treacherous Gryffindor and it is because of this...that you must be punished."

With a swipe of his hand, Snape sent the broken witch hurling toward the bed.

"S-Severus don't..." said the mad wizard's apparent wife.

But it was to no avail. There was no snuffing the evil in the Potions Master's cruel intent.


	10. Chapter 9:Anguish Has Many Forms

**Chapter 9:** _ **Anguish Has Many Forms**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Master Bedroom, Snape Manor, Unknown World..._

 _ **D**_ awn greeted Snape as he stretched some in bed feeling the added weight upon his chest. His pale lips turned upward in a contented smirk as he blinked away the disorientation of the previous night's sleep. Although he had been sated when it came to his ever apparent libido, he was still intrigued by the prospect of another go round. In the wake of the ever pleasant feelings of post coital bliss, the feeling of weight mixed with the heated sensation of something sharp and metallic dipping into his formerly rigid pale flesh. The dark wizard's obsidian eyes shot open and he found himself eye to eye with his apparently murderous better half. The crimson of his blood had been more pronounced as it seeped from the freshly made gash in his abdomen. The shock must have been new to her as she continued to drive the blood slick blade into his slumped form.

"Sweetheart..."said Snape as the blood dripped from his mouth. "Is this about last night?"

The witch above him continued to stab him as if driven by some maddening force. Snape for all his talk felt every ounce of pain she sent rushing through him. As the unhinged witch continued to relieve her frustrations, he simply smiled a smile of unstated madness in his own right. He coughed up more blood as she finally pulled back noting how he made no move to save himself.

"Go on." he said choking on his own blood. "Finish it...punish me for all my sins...punish me... for murdering that gullible old fool you loved so much."

Enraged, she ran the thick blade's end across the exposed pale flesh of his neck. More blood spilled over his exposed pale chest and the smile never left his twisted face.

"Yesss." he hissed despite the blood. "Give me your hate...it's all I am worth in this world...It took quite some time to understand...such painful lessons in learning one's place in this world."

The stunned would be murderess gasped and attempted to run. Snape was having none of it as he flipped her onto her back staining her green silk robe with his blood. The bloodied wizard towered above her as his blood oozed all over her otherwise intact form. He maneuvered until his bloodied form had been between her shapely thighs and met her terrified gaze.

"So formidable." he said softly as if the treacherous stabbing had never occurred. "If blood play was what you wanted...you need to have only asked."

Before the deranged wizard's wife could protest, their collective groans filled the room in the wake of their bodies joining.

"You see." hissed Snape. "We belong together...me the unrepentant sinner and you my eternal judge, jury, and executioner."

"I...regret the day you ever came to Hogwarts." said his wife as his body slid into her warm depths.

"How sweet..." said Snape thrusting rather easily into the witch below him.

Her green eyes flickering with pure loathing as her audible cries began to get the better of her in the wake of his antics. The wounds she caused had stopped their bleeding leaving behind more scars in their wake.

"I regret the accursed day of my very birth." he said in an emotionless tone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Strange Bedroom,Snape's Manor, Unknown Location..._

Hermione awoke to find herself in the center of a large canopy bed with elegant gold dress. The sheets had been scarlet with shelves filled with books from top to bottom. Plain red wall paper lined the walls with an elegant cherry wood finish in terms of a boarder. The floor had been black marble much as the entrance hall had been and heavily polished. Despite the welcome comfort of the plush soft pillows. The newly awakened witch shot out of bed and bolted for the door recalling at last that she had been a prisoner in this place, with a murderous Snape as her jailer.

Ginny had not been anywhere in sight. Hermione supposed that was for the best given here her loyalties now lie. As she continued to try and pry herself from her gilded cage, she had not noticed the obsidian eyes of Severus Snape watching her from the darkened corner of the newly acquired bedroom.

After a few moments, she settled down knowing there was no way she could easily escape the room he had placed her in. Of course that didn't stop her from venturing toward the desk and as quickly as she could grabbing the nearest hardest covered book and tossing it in the dungeon bat's direction.

"Miss Granger..." he said as if shocked by her violent display. "Such a terrible way to treat a book, and to think you were once fascinated by them."

"A lot has changed in the wake of my friends dying." she said defiantly. "Don't pretend you know me."

Snape treated her to a dastardly smirk before taking his seat in a chair by the corner. She had been as feisty as the Mrs. all things considered. His eyes flickered with amusement as he thought of his morning with the battle ax.

"Why are you here?" she asked bitterly.

Snape sighed.

"You'd think that would be obvious." he said still clearly amused.

"If you think you can come in her wave your hand and make me like Ginny you are sorely mistaken." said Hermione ready to fight at a moment's notice.

All amusement had been drained from Snape's face.

"I do not take kindly to being threatened Miss Granger, you of all people should know at least that much about me." he said annoyed.

"I don't care to know anything about you." countered Hermione. "You are aren't even worthy to lick Voldemort's boots."

Snape hissed at her brazen use of the dark lord's name. On reflex he had been out of the chair and his hand came down across her cheek in a violent collision.

"DON'T YOU EVER USE THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" he barked more enraged than Hermione had ever seen him.

Feeling fear for the first time since her arrival, The nervous witch found herself second guessing her tendency to goad the bastard that held her freedom in the palm of his hand.

Not at all calm after his outburst, Snape forced Hermione into the seat near the wooden desk and dumped a strange looking tome in front of her. Her amber eyes widened as she noted it had been wrapped in black velvet.

"Recognize this?" he asked in a gruff tone.

Hermione nodded rather numb as she vaguely recalled retrieving it for the former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Snape gripped the end of the top of the chair in an uneasy fashion.

"So..." he said bitterly as his obsidian eyes blazed with hate. "You did help him."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this as she looked up from the strange tome.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to get this for him...when you were too sick to..." she started then paused coming to terms with the man she admired in his private struggles being the same bastard that stood before her now. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

Snape smirked despite his apparent fury.

"You're a clever girl, Miss Granger." he said unamused. "What does one do with a book when it is presented?"

Before she could offer a retort, Snape swept out of her rooms in a billow of black robes. The angry witch had not known why Snape was so interested in this strange tome and she knew even less about why she had been chosen to go over it. _Perhaps, he needs some kind of assistance with something? Like I'd ever held that bastard. Then again, there may be some apparent key to stopping him Dumbledore left for me. Snape won't know what hit him._

Resolving herself to checking the tome of curiosities' sake, Hermione opened the book carefully knowing all too well the dangers of fiddling with what appeared to be dark magic.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Study, Snape Manor, Unknown Location..._

Snape sipped his tea rather gingerly as he gazed out the window of his parlor. He had been amused by the women that inhabited his manor as of late knowing them better than they had even known themselves. His wife believed she surprised him with that message sent out to Granger, never knowing she had baited the trap for the bushy haired girl to come sniffing along to be captured. Miss Granger for all her big talk seemed engrossed in the old tome he set out for her to read. So predictable down to the last minute inner struggle.

"Is everything to your liking sir?" asked Lucius Malfoy with his gray eyes turned down in respect of his betters.

"More of the same." replied Snape still sipping his tea.

"The Granger girl appears to have started your research." said Lucius mindful not to overstep.

"Indeed she had." replied Snape with a wistful sigh. "Such a succulent little lamb...it's almost a pity she's come to a wolf to find herself primed for inevitable slaughter."

Lucius nodded in agreement. He had seen first hand the kind of damage Snape had been capable of especially, in regard to young witches. Ginerva Weasley was quite the example of such treatment.

"Should I send her in sir?" he asked knowing all too well of whom he spoke.

"No." replied Snape coldly. "I have business to attend to this evening and do not wish to be disturbed...while I am away, do take care to enlighten Mrs. Snape that she is free to move about the house if only to amuse herself...she's been in a bit of a mood as of late."

Snape ran his fingers across the scar from the slash she left on his throat as he said this.

"Poor things upset, I have taken on quite a few steady partners." he said with a wicked smirk.

"I'm sure." replied Lucius Malfoy causing Snape to grin.

"That's the spirit Lucy." said the dangerous wizard as he patted his old friend on the back. "Keep up the subtle charm...it makes life worth living."

Lucius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His demotion to meager door man for the likes of Severus Snape, when he at one time commanded the dark lord's armies was humiliating to say the least. He supposed he couldn't really blame Severus in the end, given the violent mood swings that took place following the battle of Hogwarts, it was easy to see why he had become so...different.

Snape swept out of the study and toward the front door of the manor. He knew everyone inside would be delighted once he had gone, their fear and hatred evident in every breath they took around him. It had been the reason they were all chosen as opposed to having been killed. Lucius had been fortunate that Snape decided not only was he worth keeping around given how the dark lord despised him but so had been his wife and son, Draco was after all Severus' godson and tucked safely behind the walls of Hogwarts Castle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Open field, Unknown location..._

The winds had continued to pick up as Severus Snape stood atop a lone hill overlooking a vast and angry sea. The swirls of vibrant deep blue and frothy white as inviting as a freshly made bed. This place would have been his grave at one point following Minerva's brutal assault. It had been almost fitting in a way, the very place where he had come to meet the Headmaster that fateful night.

 _{ Albus Dumbledore had been even more impressive up close than Severus Snape remembered. His light blue robes trailing down to his ankles, the prominent wizard's hat to match. His hair had been white, like fresh fallen snow and his eyes as blue as the most rare sapphires ever found, his face stoic and twisted in a kind of wisdom and pride only gifted to those who have reached the pentacle of age._

 _"You disgust me." said Dumbledore._

 _His tone as jarring as the biting words he used to pierce through to the twenty-one year old wizard's soul._

 _"Please.." begged Snape throwing away his wand and immediately falling to his knees at the more powerful wizard's feet. "Don't kill me."_

 _"And why should I spare your miserable life...Merlin knows you haven't thought to spare any innocents the wrath of your dark lord." said Dumbledore, his tone still biting._

 _"I...I didn't...please..." said Snape wishing to make himself the equivalent of a worm beneath The Magnificent Albus Dumbledore's heel. "There is this girl...she...her son was born at the end of July."_

 _"And what makes this girl so special that you dare seek me out knowing my contempt for you and your lot?" asked Dumbledore still clearly enraged by his presence._

 _"Lily." replied Snape unable to think of anything else. "Save Lily...please."_

 _"Save Lily?" repeated Dumbledore. "Are you that much of a swine that you'd condemn her husband and their baby boy to death for your own selfish gains?"_

 _"Fine save them all!" shouted Snape at the end of his rope. "Just keep them safe."_

 _"And what turncoat will you give me for this service?" asked Dumbledore._

 _"Anything." he said broken before the words had left his mouth. }_

"Anything indeed." said Severus Snape as the strange black tears trailed down his sallow pale cheeks. "I gave you my soul Albus...and you betrayed me as if it were nothing but a mere flick of dust in the winds of your war with the dark lord...you didn't even keep her safe...and these people love and respect you for your double edge words and blatant disregard for their suffering...you deserve to rot in the lowest bowels of hell."

Having enough of being in that Merlin awful place, Snape took off in a crack of thunder toward Hogwarts Castle. His resident home away from home these past grueling years following that fateful night. Only this time his jailer, Albus Dumbledore wouldn't be present. At least not in person.


	11. Chapter 10:The Means To Command

**Chapter 10:** _ **The Means To Command**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...some of you are quite clever...Hopefully this comes out right...still got that lingering cold and so forth...and the meds aren't working for the cough...late post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **Waring: Violence and sexual content ahead**_

 _Fortress Of Solitude,Unknown Location..._

 _ **A**_ ll eyes had immediately fallen upon the ebony cloaked figure known as Severus Snape the moment he made his presence known to the rest of his fellow death eaters. His sallow pale face had been devoid of any and all emotion as his obsidian gaze fell upon those foolish enough to question his capability to remain at the helm of the dark lord's empire. There had apparently been whispers among the ranks of the true _Pureblood_ wizarding class that Snape had been incapable of sustaining the mantel of second in command and those that aired these whispers became brazenly vocal as of late in a bid to stage a coupe against The Headmaster of Hogwarts and current Minister of Magic. Their bitter envy of position and insult due to his lack of substantial wizard blood had been the major factors in the wake of their demand of his removal. The dark lord, having owned Severus Snape his very life and absolute trust thought the matter better settled in person and sent word to Snape at Hogwarts that these concerns amid the massive amount of _Pureblood_ followers was at best disconcerting.

Snape for his part immediately apparated to the fortress to address his critics in person.

"Ah...S-S-Severus." hissed the despot as his red eyes glowed in approval of his second in command's presence. "How good of you to join us-s-s-s."

"Of course my lord." replied Snape. "You did summon me here after all."

The dark lord seemed more so amused than anything which was always a good sign as far as the Potions Master was concerned. To tell the truth, Snape had little reason to fear the despot these days as it was long discovered that he was immune to the killing curse and far more formidable in combat than many would believe given his former line of work.

He had been a force to be reckoned with in his own right and it truly surprised him that some if any remaining _Pureblood_ _supremacists_ would dare move against him given all that he had accomplished the wake of the war. He had also taken into account that some of their concerns were just given his massive amount of power and unsavory temperament. Having just massacred a handful of rebels on a whim and left the charred bodies in his wake without batting an eye, it caused a good deal of concern on the part of his enemies concerning the capabilities he had to even dispose of the dark lord himself.

Snape had after all, murdered Albus Dumbledore, took over Hogwarts and ousted Minerva McGonagall, whom had quietly disappeared from the public sight following her defeat at Hogwarts.

"Now then." said the despot looking over at the handful of _Pureblood_ supremacists whom found Snape's status insulting to everything their involvement with Voldemort's entire movement stood for. "You were saying?"

"Snape's not fit to reign as your second." said one brave _Pureblood_ death eater.

The Potions Master recognized him as Aldon Reeves, a posh sort of man with true _Pureblood_ roots.

"Is that so?" asked Snape devoid of emotion as always.

"Indeed it is." said another _Pureblood_ wizard by the name of Travis McTomins.

He had been an ambitious young bastard on as hard pressed to gain power as any of the others but more so willing to do the dirty work to acheive the power he so desired.

"I suppose you seek to challenge me then." said Snape in a cool tone.

The eyes of both McTomins and Reeves widened momentarily. One from cocnern and the other from overwhelming ambition.

"Yes." said McTomins as expected.

"No...not directly..." amended Reeves, whom did not appear as stupid as he looked.

Smirked taking in the sight of them.

Reeves was a odd sort of fellow prone to the old ways with a veneer mustache about his top lip and a sleek suspicious sort of build. He reminded the Potions Professor of the sort of man you'd find trying to get people to visit a muggle carnival, but much older and more severe looking in terms of appearance. Though he dressed in the finest old rags of Victorian tailoring his many galleons could buy.

McTomins was by contrast a handsome bloke or to a degree due to his youth. Big and ruff around the edges. To put it plainly he was an average thug with good dress and family backing to keep him from wondering the darkened cobblestone of Knockturn alley as a brutish thug.

Snape had not been worried in the least about either of them.

"I see." he said smoothly.

Voldemort had been amused by the display knowing all too well just how it would end but keeping quiet due to the lack of entertainment as of late with Snape being so busy seeing to his formidable empire.

The obsidian eyes of Snape shifted to the despot.

"I request permission to demonstrate my worth to those that doubt my loyalty to you, my lord." he said evenly.

"Permission granted." said Voldemort as his red eyes began to glow in anticipation of the upcoming festivities. "But as much as I loathe the species of those inferior creatures...I admit their barbaric practices have some merit now and then...it must be in the style of muggles."

"As you wish." replied Snape knowing all to well that those before him would do little good against him in physical combat.

Snape wordlessly unbuttoned his frock coat, a gesture that confused those in attendance as Snape had rarely been seen without it when not being punished by the dark lord. Next he removed his long sleeve white shirt and cast both garments to the ground. He stood shirtless displaying his very many battle scars amid exposed pale flesh including the new ones he acquired due to his "wife's" hospitality.

Needing no further invitation, McTomins decided to get on with it and rushed Snape believing his superior size and sudden gesture would catch The Potions Master unawares.

"Why don't you all come at me." said Snape clearly not phased by the sudden attack as he side stepped the young bloke rather easily. "The more the merrier."

Upon realizing they had little choice, the other concerned _Pureblood_ wizards did just that and all attacked Snape at once. The sound of Voldemort's roaring laughter filled the throne room of this despicable place as Snape allowed the massive group of enraged Supremacists to try their luck in doing him harm. He had not even bothered to easily evade them this time as hard blows rained down upon him.

McTomins had given a good deal of the damage, busting Snape's notoriously large nose and doing a number on his jaw. The Potions Master didn't make a sound as the bone cracked from the might of the younger wizard's fist.

This gauntlet had not been the first Snape had to endure since returning to the dark lord's fold. Only the latest as he felt more hard shots to his ribs and stomach. Despite the pain Snape still did not utter a single sound. He seemed all to contented with the sensation of it and relished the hatred these former "brothers" extended to him.

Voldemort continued to watch as the amusement continued to spread across his serpent-like face.

"You're going to have to do better than that." taunted Snape despite being on the receiving end of a vicious beating.

Not being satisfied McTomins pulled his wand and started casting a series of painful hexes and curses. He had been effectively breaking the rules set by the dark lord but his mind only focused on ending Severus Snape's command once and for all.

Snape weathered the blows from the physical as well as the magical attacks which caused him a good deal of pain and discomfort. By the time the group had finished he had barely been able to lift his pinky finger. Believing they had been triumphant, the group of _Pureblood_ wizards headed by McTomins, turned toward the dark lord whom seemed to be contemplating.

He had not expected them to get the better of Severus this quickly and a single node of doubt had found it's way to the forefront of the despot's mind before Snape sat up despite the agony he had endure. His lean muscles bulged and black veins could be seen protruding from his milky white skin. There had been a good deal of blood loss as the slick crimson substance escaped various cuts and gashes opened due to the near fatal spell work of McTomins. Reeves for his part knew no good could come of this strange occurrence with Snape.

He backed away not wishing to have any more to do with The Potions Master.

Unfortunately Snape, with his eyes aglow with unbridled rage simply grabbed the well meaning _Pureblood_ wizard and snapped his neck in a quick motion that gave even the despot Voldemort pause as he watched from his throne.

Reeve fell dead to the ground in mere seconds.

The rest of the group had been quite content to draw their wands forgoing the rules in the wake of their partner's untimely demise.

"As you can see." said Snape as if he were merely giving instruction to a group of students back at Hogwarts. "I am more than capable of retaining my position in accordance with the wishes of the dark lord."

With more swift movements, he dispatched nearly half the group killing them all instantly and without remorse.

More curses and hexes had been sent his way and he took them all.

Before long he had killed nearly everyone except McTomins.

Instead of a quick and painless death, Snape beat the young bloke into submission with his bare hands then cursed him until he had been on the very brink of death and cruelly left him alive to tell the tale. Nearly every bone was broken in the young wizard's body. From the throne over looking the bloodied battle grounds, Voldemort clapped in amusement at the entertainment he had been given.

"Well done." he said proudly. "S-S-Severus-s-s."

Snape didn't bother redressing as he picked up his frock coat and shirt as if they had been mere rags and bowed toward the despot.

"Thank you." he said dutifully. "My lord."

Voldemort dismissed him with his expressed blessing to continued to bed his playthings, it seemed fitting a reward for the show he put on just now. Snape left almost immediately, the thought in the back of his mind that he had some how unnerved the despot with his latest display. Curses and physical damage did little to stop his ruthless assault. There was even the slight inkling that Voldemort had coveted his new found power, given his surprisingly weakened condition following the battle with Harry Potter. With a crack of thunder Snape left Voldemort to his pondering in the throne room amid the scattered remains of his former followers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Manor, Unknown Location..._

The silence had been almost deafening, as Snape's unlucky bride lied in bed amid the darkness of her gilded cage. The helpless tears continued to stream down her aged cheeks as her green eyes took in the silhouettes of the rooms extravagant furnishings. After having dozed off for a moment or two, she felt the familiar shifting of weight as Severus Snape slipped into the covers, like a serpent in all sense of the word he eased himself between her thighs. She didn't bother to fight it this go round, as she had already been worn out from her earlier attempts. She had not been sure it was worth it any more given his lack of any damage concerning her attempts.

Snape pressed his pale lips to the flesh of her exposed belly, causing the witch to let out an involuntary moan. A ghost of a smile filed across his sallow pale face as he eased his way back up her body lazily peeling away her green silk robe and exposing one of her naturally plump breasts. His obsidian eyes flickered with something unregistered in the darkness of their bedchambers. His fascination with this aspect of her anatomy had not been new to her. He had often joked that he was something of a cross between a stray cat and a pup weened a bit too soon by his mother.

The humiliation from his childish suckling of her breast did little to endear him to her and his excitement from such a intimate act between a mother and a newborn for the sake of nurturing had been repulsive to her in all aspects.

"You were always like a mother to me." he said in a low tone that surprised even her. "I often wonder what might have become of me if I had escaped your delectable womb."

Before she could react, the sensation of him invading her womb via his engorged cock had been all she felt.

"I wonder if our child felt the same as he grew inside you." said Snape in an emotionless tone. "Tell me Minerva...what kind of mother do you think you could have made...had you not killed our boy?"

Minerva McGonagall did her best not to respond to the sadistic monster that had his fill of her body. This was not the first time he had violated her and she knew full well that it wouldn't be the last.

Snape let out a low groan as the sensations continued to build between them.

This thrusts had been slow and deliberate as he moved inside of the elder witch whom had taught him for so many years at Hogwarts. His lean pale chest exposed to the elements as the silk bed sheets began to slide off his sweat blasted frame.

"Two dead loves and it seems time has made you quite ripe for the picking." he hissed in pleasure as he continued to thrust into the older witch.

"I will kill you Severus." hissed Minerva as her rage continued to build in the wake of her helpless situation. "As Merlin as my witness I will see you dead."

Snape thrust harder into the older Transfiguration Professor.

"I welcome the challenge...Mrs. Snape." he replied continuing to brutally punish her with his body. "But not before I take what you hold so dear to your stony heart."

"You will not touch her Severus." said Minerva. "She is not for the likes of you."

Snape smirked a wicked little smirk as his rough antics brought an end to their frenzied coupling.

"As much as I enjoy fucking you Minerva...there is only one witch that strikes my fancy at the moment." he said amused by her threats. "As of right now, she is useful in another fashion and I simply cannot be bothered to break her before her work is complete...I do require her mind intact as it were."

In a rush of fury, Minerva managed to push the despicable Slytherin off her.

"Leave her alone Severus." she said knowing her words had fallen on deaf ears, but she had the gruff to say them none the less.

Snape pulled back from the older witch and sighed.

"If only the wizarding world and your precious Gryffindors could see you now." he taunted. "The Mighty Minerva McGonagall brought so low that her only existence is to ride the dreaded Slytherin Potions Master's enormous cock."

His pale lips pressed against her soft exposed breast as he once more licked her bare flesh.

"Such a stubborn fool...even now you plan a new way to kill me as I sleep." he said amused. "You make marriage truly worth while love."

"And you make my stomach take a turns for the worst." she replied bitterly. "And to think I once considered you like..."

"Like what Minerva...like a son...to the likes of you and that old fool Dumbledore?" hissed Snape losing all trace of amusement.

Before she could reply he suddenly got out of bed as if her very presence burned him.

"What happened to you Severus?" she asked in a sorrowful tone. "What made you into such a twisted monster that even the despot Voldemort appears human by comparison."

"Why don't you ask Albus." replied Snape bitterly as he threw the silk sheet onto the bed and scrambled to pull on his trousers. "YOU THINK I WANTED THIS!"

Minerva sat up unsure what to make of his strange behavior. She had never seen him like this despite all that he had done over the past few years, there was never even a glimpse of a conscience behind his obsidian gaze. Here in the darkness of their shared bedroom, he seemed to be struggling against something but she knew not how to reach him.

"I...never...wanted...to...hurt..." Snape started and suddenly stopped before he walked toward the door and swiftly took his leave without another word.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Manor, Unknown Location..._

Severus Snape raced down the winding staircase that lead from his master bedroom. He had not known why, but he was filled with excruciating pain. It had been a good thing he had been the only one awake in the vast manor as he made his way toward his private study and toward his vast collection of various expensive wines and other liquor. His pale fingers trembled as he vaguely recalled events that had ensured his life take the turn that it had. He had been quite honest when he said he was given no choice and that Albus Dumbledore was to blame for his many unsavory actions. The war between his slightly renewed conscience and his new found sinister nature collided as a past memory washed over him, catching him unawares.

 _[_ _The Potions Classroom,Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World... Three Years Prior..._

 _With the final class dismissed, Severus Snape had gotten some minor relief. His hands still trembled as he went about marking the parchments left behind by yet another textbook assignment. He had not the strength to do any full on lectures, given he was pulling double duty filling in for Remus Lupin, the current Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor, due to his "wolf issues". With the final parchment graded and the feeling of stiffness in his spine nagging at him, Snape stood up allowing the blood to flow back into his legs unhindered as his lower back muscles loosened despite their constant throbbing. The minor aches had been a welcome change from the knots in his stomach and inability to rest. The Potions Master took a breath getting a hold of his wondering thoughts._

 _It had been two weeks since he had gotten a decent lights sleep and more the same since he was able to keep down a decent meal. Poppy had forced him to drink a nausea potion and shoveled gruel down his throat for the past two days after trapping him in the infirmary on Dumbledore's order. It seemed the old bastard was worried he'd die of starvation before he could deliver the killing blow._

 _Feeling a wave of dizziness overtake him. Snape's cold, clammy, pale palms had hit the desk while he leaned against it swaying slightly in the wake of his lack of balance. The silence had been almost maddening as the Potions Professor tried to will himself composed. He doubted that he could ever actually perform this tremendous placed before him. Despite all that Albus had done in the way of manipulation for his "Greater Good", the old bastard was the closest thing to a "father-figure" as it gets for the dour wizard._

 _"I...I can't." he said in a broken tone as the tears streamed down his sallow pale cheeks. "Forgive me Albus...I can't do this."_

 _Within seconds of his admission in the silence, the door to the potions classroom burst open and a serge of magical force sent the Potions Professor flying across the room and into a nearby wall, toppling desks and chairs alike._

 _His obsidian eyes widened when they met those of icy blue._

 _"A-Albus?" he said struggling to make sense of all that was happening._

 _"You disappoint me Severus." said the Headmaster._

 _Snape took a labored breath in the wake of the blindsided attack._

 _"In this life there is only one clear choice when it comes to the greater good." said Dumbledore._

 _He raised his wand, with Snape believing the older wizard had come to put an end to his miserable life after all this time. Given his Slytherin nature, Snape suspected his usefulness to his once thought of enemy had served it's purpose and so he closed his eyes at peace with it all finally coming to an end._

 _Dumbledore looked upon Severus with sorrow gracing his features for the first time since he arrived._

 _"I am sorry, Severus...but this must be done...even at such a cost as your own immortal soul." he said then let fly a dark spell that could have only come from an ancient tome. "Nigrum cor urente!"_

 _The Potions Master's eyes widened in terror as the dark spell hit him square in the chest piercing the ebony frock coat and his sallow pale flesh at once. Snape let out a strangled scream as the pain, an impossibly unbearable agony ripped through him causing him to convulse and shake without end. His eyes never left the older wizard whom had been looking down upon him with a grim expression._

 _Dumbledore had been impressed that Severus had managed to endure the agony of the spell without being ripped to pieces, a lesser wizard would surely have succumbed almost immediately._

 _"When you awaken Severus, you know where to find me." said the Headmaster before he stormed out of the classroom leaving the Potions Professor unconscious on the classroom floor. }_

Snape had finished off his firewhiskey and thrown the glass against the nearby wall. After a moment the pain subsided and the black tears that fell from his sallow pale cheeks ceased to be. The short time his mind wondered what it felt like to have a conscience had been over and his twisted smirk returned. His sights had been set on a certain bushy haired witch with loads of potential to amuse him greatly.

Yes, Hermione Granger was quite the interesting acquisition indeed.


	12. Chapter 11:The Absence Of Direction

**Chapter 11:** _ **The Absence Of Direction**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **Waring: mild sexual content ahead...**_

 _Strange Bedroom, Snape's Manor, Unknown Location..._

 _ **S**_ ilence had been the first thing Hermione Granger noticed when she awoke from her short nap and found herself once more sitting at the small desk Snape had left for her. The strange tome Dumbledore had her retrieve years prior rested on the top closed tightly in the wake of her impending exhaustion. The defiant young witch looked around the room, knowing all too well that Snape could have easily slipped inside. He had done it before and she had no real reason to believe he wouldn't do so again, given that this was in fact his house. It didn't take her long for her eyes to focus on the new found darkness and the ebony clad figure standing at the other end of the bedroom between the door and the bed. How long he had been there was a big question that popped into her mind as she immediately moved into a defensive position. She had been no fool, Snape had done a number on a lot of her friends from Hogwarts and his handiwork concerning Ginny Weasley was not to be taken lightly.

"Awake are we?" he said in his usual sneer. "About time Miss Granger."

The busy haired witch narrowed her eyes at the ebony clad wizard. It still made her blood boil to think of all his past crimes, especially where her friends had been concerned and the latest with her rebel base was just the icing on the proverbial cake as of late.

"Snape." she said with her eyes fixed on the enemy. "Just the wizard I didn't want to see."

Snape didn't appear affected one way or another by her hatred of him.

"I would say that the feeling is mutual." he began. "But then I'd be lying wouldn't I?"

"That's never stopped you before." muttered Hermione.

Apparently, the knowledge of his past crimes didn't sit very well with the young Gryffindor witch.

"True." he admitted. "But in this case it serves no real purpose...not even as amusement."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"Why are you here and what does it have to do with this strange book?" she asked glancing at the tome on the desk.

Snape's expression had been a bored one as he moved across the room, causing her to stand in a defensive pose as if awaiting some off-handed attack by him. He seemed more amused than threatened as he looked at her. His obsidian eyes held a kind of unnerving glint behind them.

"So young." he said in a strange and creepy tone. "And so very beautiful...who would have thought a bookworm such as yourself could end up being quite pleasing to the eye."

"The book Snape." said Hermione attempting to get the wizard back on his original train of thought. "What is it for?"

The Potions Master's expression returned to the bored look from before.

"You'd think it was obvious." he muttered. "That is the tome Albus Dumbledore sent you to retrieve from the library is it not?"

Hermione sighed exhausted from the stress of intense study and the constant state of fear concerning this evil git's motives.

"It's the book alright." she replied with her eyes still narrowed in suspicion of the man before her. "But what does it have to do with you?"

"Not that it matters at this point...but there was a time Miss Granger, when there were things in this world that I would not have ever lowered myself to even attempt." said Snape in a sort of exhausted tone. "Before Albus discovered this dreaded tome, I had made up my mind to walk away from this life and everyone in it."

"What are you saying?" asked Hermione annoyed. "This book has something to do with you being a sadistic murdering bastard?"

"To put it mildly, Miss Granger." said Snape still seemingly bored. "I tire of this existence...in truth there is but one conquest left in this world and once it has been completed there will no longer be any amusement in this life for me."

"How tragic." said the witch in a mocking tone.

"Mock all you'd like Miss Granger, but the fact remains...I did not chose to become as I am." he said almost bitterly. "That choice was taken from me long ago by someone you hold so dear."

"You are not going to put this off on Professor Dumbledore you greasy git." said Hermione in defense of the murdered Headmaster. "Especially after you killed him and proved just how much of a coward you really are."

At the mention of this word Snape did not react. He simply sighed and went about his merry little way flipping through the pages of the tome left on the desk.

"The Black Heart Blight." he read aloud. "Such an intriguing curse if I do say so myself...ancient by all accounts and quite effective in terms of destroying an enemy."

The Gryffindor witch's eyebrow arched as Snape said this.

"I suppose you'd have a better understanding of it's properties than I." said Snape with a small smirk. "Seeing as you are quite the insufferable know it all."

Hermione glared at him as he made his way toward the bedroom door.

As quickly as he had ventured into the imprisoned witch's bedroom, he had gone without another word. No sooner had he left, Hermione Granger let out a sigh of relief. She hated the despicable Slytherin with ever fiber of her being but his words had placed doubt into her mind as to how much of a bastard Snape had truly been. Dumbledore had gotten her to retrieve the tome from the library and Snape seemed quite convinced that the old Headmaster placed a kind of curse on him. Taking a moment to realize just whom it was she was dealing with, Hermione pushed the thoughts back down. _No. Snape was a sadistic git because that was what he had been right down to his unmovable core._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Master Bedroom, Snape Manor, Unknown Location..._

Minerva McGonagall stood near the window of her gilded cage. Her mind taking her through various scenarios pertaining to how she ended up in this place shackled to such a sadistic mad-wizard. Looking back through all the years she had known Severus Snape, he had given no indication to being as twisted and warped as this. Of course she had not expected him to have killed Albus Dumbledore of all people and he had managed it. According to Mr. Potter, Snape simply looked the old man in the eyes as he begged for assistance and killed him as if he had not even meant a single thing to him. When the news first broke shock had taken effect as she rallied the students and moved to protect the school, she had after all been named deputy Headmistress below Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster.

Then came the take over. Severus swept into the school like an emotionless drone, looking a good deal different from the young man she once knew that always seemed to be at Albus' side. Despite the pain and the shock, she believed that perhaps there was some small ounce of good that had been untarnished by his murderous act and that he had not truly meant to hurt anyone. There was only one account of what happened at the astronomy tower and Harry always seemed to have it in for the poor Slytherin Professor since he first walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Time and time again, Severus proved to be the reformed sort and even won a place in her heart as one of the Hogwarts family despite his gruff exterior.

She had known very well that he had been quite lonely, going so far as to begrudgingly accept the friendships of his former Professors when he himself became a teacher of sorts. Tears streamed down the aged witch cheeks as she recalled the frightened little boy that Severus had once been when he accidentally wondered into the deepest part of the forbidden forest. According to the boy he was simply trying to get away from those that bullied him, but neither she nor Albus would hear any of it at the time. Being the consonant Gryffindors that they were, it was inconceivable that a Slytherin such as Severus could be telling the truth about Gryffindors tormenting him.

Eventually, the boy stopped saying anything about what happened and took every punishment with a grain of salt.

That day in the forest however, it was she who had found him.

His knees were skinned in the wake of a fall, his body badly bruised and his wand lay broken as a few forest dwelling centaurs took offense to the young raven haired boy intruding on their territory. Because he was a wizard, they showed him little mercy. Because he was Severus Snape, it was just another brutal beating in a long line of brutal beatings for the rest of the year wither he had been at home in the muggle world or back at Hogwarts.

 _{ Severus Snape had not moved from the very moment she had noticed his battered 12 year old frame cask askew in the center of the forest floor. There had been a good deal of blood and mud present as the old witch's green eyes took in the horror of the attack. She quickly kneeled beside the fallen boy and rolled him onto his back._

 _He had been semi-conscious with blood gushing from his broken nose and bruises on his sallow pale cheeks._

 _"Oh you poor boy." she said softly as she lifted him into her arms._

 _Snape's chest heaved and she noted his shallow breathing due to his broken ribs. The centaurs did a number on the boy._

 _"Wasn't strong enough." said a quiet voice that seemed to barely whisper._

 _The Transfiguration Professor noticed the voice had belonged to the boy, he had been trying to talk despite all that he had endured he had still been able to function on limited mental processing._

 _"Hush now." instructed Minerva softly. "We'll get you fixed up in no time."_

 _"I'm sorry." said Severus despite the urging to refrain from talking. "I'm not good."_

 _"Hush." said Minerva. "You're just a boy...what do you know of good and evil?"_

 _"I...I killed it." said Severus struggling to take a breath._

 _Minerva had been about to protest when she noted more blood as she looked about the area. This had not come from Severus but was in fact the result of his battle with the centaur. As sure as the day she was born the body of the forest dwelling creature lay just a few feet away._

 _"My word." she said in disbelief._

 _It had astonished her that a child as small as Severus Snape could manage a magical feat such as this on his own._

 _"Didn't mean to." replied Severus. "He wouldn't leave me alone."_

 _With a weighted sigh, Minerva scooped the ailing boy into her arms and carried him back toward the school._

 _"I just need to get you to Hogwarts and you'll be good as new." she said softly as he lost consciousness in her arms._

 _She had gotten him to Hogwarts and took him straight to Poppy that night. She made no mention to anyone of the impressive feat she witness when he killed the centaur.}_

Yes, it seemed Severus Snape had been the dangerous sort even then. Still she had hoped that he would have become something much different than anyone had ever assumed he would become.

"Enjoying the trip down memory lane, Minerva?" came the familiar baritone drawl of her unsavory husband.

"Leave me alone Severus." said the older witch as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "Haven't you done enough?"

The Potions Master made no sound as he made his way over toward the older witch wrapping his arms around her waist as he had done so many times before. He kissed her on the exposed portion of her shoulder as a wicked smirk filed across his face.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about my little accomplishment?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Because I wanted you to have a fighting chance to be different." replied Minerva bitterly. "Of course we know how that turned out."

"Do we?" asked Snape with a serious expression before he resumed kissing her shoulder.

"You are as wicked and unsavory as they come Severus Snape." said the old witch. "And Merlin help you for it."

"It's good that you hate me." he said in a causal tone. "It does wonders for our sex life wouldn't you say?"

Minerva did her best to push him away. Snape allowed it for the time being.

"Don't you have a school to run?" she asked. "Or is Voldemort putting you on vacation."

Snape hissed at the sound of the dark lord's name instinctively clutching his left fore arm.

"Watch your tongue." he snarled bitterly in the wake of the pain.

"Of course dear." said the older witch in a mocking tone. "Wouldn't want you to be summoned before your time."

"Gryffindors." muttered Snape as he stepped away from his bitter wife and made his way toward the door. "At least there is one among you that enjoy's my company."

"What you did to Miss Weasley is despicable Severus." said Minerva still bitter. "Merlin help you when all is said and done."

"Unlike you Ginerva appreciates the pleasure I give her." countered Snape.

"Rape is not a pleasurable thing, Severus." said Minerva in full battle mode. "If you were any kind of man you would know that...but as usual you prove just how much of a coward you are."

"I do so love your considerable need for pet names, love." he replied rather cheekily. "I shall be quite late getting to bed this evening...don't wait up."

"I never do." replied Minerva. "This nightmare just so happens to continue with my eyes open."

"Touche Mrs. Snape." said The Potions Master. "Rest well."

He left without another word as Minerva turned her attention back to the window and her invasive memories.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Spare Bedroom, Snape Manor, Unknown World..._

Ginerva Weasley's back had been pressed against the plush pillows of her assigned bed. The silk robe that had been wrapped around her youthful form had been peeled back as Severus Snape positioned himself between her creamy colored thighs. She had not a care in the world as he plunged his engorged cock into her warm depths. The sweat that dampened her fiery red hair trickling down her exposed form as she clung to him for dear life.

"Yessss." hissed Snape enjoying having a willing partner for a change.

Ginny had been quite a delectable young witch. So responsive. So obedient. Of course she had not always been so. It had taken quite a few sessions to teach the high spirited young witch her place in this new world. Once she had emerged from his lessons she had been the perfect bed mate. Ginny bit her bottom lip as Snape continued to thrust into her.

"Master." she called as a series of moans escaped her in the wake of his antics. "Never stop..."

Snape grunted as he had his way with the wanton young thing. His mind relishing the knowledge of Harry Potter's blood traitor whore being so responsive to him was just too amusing.

The witch had not minded a bit of rough play as he pulled her red locks and bit along the flesh of her sensitive neck. He had enjoyed bedding the young Weasley girl far more than he had his oh so cold prisoner wife and half the witches in his harem. There always seemed to be something about the blatant passion of a Gryffindor witch that set him ablaze with need.

Another hour and a half saw Snape spilling inside the red head witch and falling into a coma like sleep. It had been strange to think that Ginny Weasley's bedroom had been the safest place in the house as he had instinctively known she would not allow anything to happen to him as he slept nor would she attack him.

The red head witch watched him sleep for a bit. Before she knew it, her own eyes grew heavy and she rested her head against his pale chest as the comfort of sleep took hold.

There was a lot to be said for the former girlfriend of Harry Potter. There was even more to be said about her attachment to the man that held her prisoner. One thing was for sure, Hermione Granger was determined not to become like her. No matter how long she stayed in this wretched place.


	13. Chapter 12:Cruelty's Intent

**Chapter 12:** _ **Cruelty's Intent**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual content ahead...Rape...ahead...**_

 _Snape Manor, Unknown Location..._

 **C** old stone had pressed rather violently into the side of Hermione Granger's supple cheek as she found herself at the mercy of Severus Snape's brutal strength. She had seen this coming and prepared for it as best she could but found herself significantly out matched as he gripped her wrists and flung her into the nearby stone wall. Within seconds he pounced like a large cat on the prowl and pinned her entire body to the cold stone with his own ebony clad form. She could hear the excitement in his tone as he pointed out how flawed her attempts to escape him had been. No matter what she tried or where she ran he would find her. The amber eyed witch glared rather murderously although the effect was lost given her current predicament.

"Get your disgusting hands off me!" demanded Hermione still angry at her situation and more so at Snape's audacity.

The wicked Headmaster simply smirked in the darkness and pressed his lean ebony clad form into the young witch causing her to gasp in shock. A low growl rumbled from him as he suddenly and with as much violence as possible tangled his long white fingers into her bushy brown locks and snatched her head back.

He leaned his head close noting her swallow her saliva as her sense of fear increased. With his free hand he pressed his finger tips into her slender hips as hard as he dared. The witch resisted the urge to whimper as Snape's cruel tongue slid in a serpent like manner along the exposed flesh of her neck. It had been slick and warm given where it had come from and it made her want to cringe as she computed ever vile detail to memory.

Without warning, Snape latched onto her neck sucking and licking at the sensitive flesh. Despite her attempts to contain it, she let out an involuntary moan causing Snape to chuckle darkly amused by her body's betrayal of her fierce mind. He could have told her it was inevitable. That many witches before her including her hero Minerva had not been able to withstand his antics given that despite all the ferocity and merit, each and every one of them had been women.

Snape spread the unruly young witch's legs and pressed her harder into the wall causing pain in her chest as he did so.

Before she could protest, Snape had spelled away her clothing and was running his hand along her inner thigh. The witch had been bold as she attempted to smash his wondering pale hand by clamping her thighs shut tightly. It merely amused him as she continued to come up with minor ways to ensure he did not get what he wanted.

Unfortunately for Hermione, Snape relished a challenge and at this point in time he was dead set on teaching the unruly witch a lesson. With a sweep of his hands the mad wizard launched Hermione toward the bed causing her to land on her back. He kept her in place with a magical charm and set about binding her arms and legs. He had spread her legs wide despite her attempts to close them and thwart his plans. He smirked at her feeble attempt.

He knew this lesson in particular would be devastating to the witch's sense of decency and of course...her sense of self.

Snape took off his frock coat and let it drop to the floor below. He smirked seeing the look of absolute horror file across the young witch's face. Her eyes held the same sense of Gryffindor pride Minerva had. _This was truly going to be amusing._ Snape had considered visiting his ill tempered wife as well getting his fill of Gryffindor hospitality at it's finest.

Next came the little seen long sleeve white shirt hitting the cold floor with little to no ceremony. Hermione could see Snape's exposed pale chest had been riddled with scars of all sorts. If she had not known any better she would have said he resembled a scratching post. He had quite a few more than in the past as she recalled Madam Pomfrey bandaging him a bit towards the end of his service to Dumbledore.

Her amber eyes had been fixed on the two newest ones, unbeknownst to her they had been Minerva's handy work.

"Time for you to learn your place Miss Granger." said Snape in a cruel Professor's tone. "And I assure you...from this night hence the world will never be the same for you."

Hermione attempted to squirm as Snape climbed onto the bed. His knee between her legs and his half naked body just a few feet from hers. He stared down at the junction between the unruly witch's thighs as a twisted smile filed across his sallow pale face. Gryffindor witches had always been so caught off guard by his antics their self absorbed views on what is good and wholesome keeping them in their neat little worlds far away from the realm of shadow where he had dwelled his whole life.

Amorality had been one of the biggest threats to a Gryffindor's sense of self and it was his absolute pleasure to introduce such an aspect to the mindless sheep in lion's clothing.

The Potions Master leaned toward the witch's thighs and like a rabid dog he set about licking the sweet young flesh before him. At first Hermione simply tensed, unsure how she should react as his tongue progressed in it's route to her most private of places. The witch began shouting various venomous words as Snape found his prize and began to collect. Unable to fight the onslaught of his cruel tongue, Hermione simply shut her eyes tightly hoping and wishing for the humiliating experience to be over quickly and that he would leave her alone.

For his part, Snape happily lapped at the young witch's warmth invading her with his tongue without a care in the world. Her involuntary cries from both humiliation and intense pleasure had been music to his ears. The taste of this witch excited him, more so than anyone before her. He was so caught up in his appointed task that even when she shuddered and screamed from the intense waves of pleasure he kept going as if he had been a starved man treated to a royal feast.

By the time he had finished Hermione had been swollen and sore from his antics. The tears still streaming down her cheeks as he smirked in satisfaction. The invasion had shattered her sense of self more so than any other Gryffindor witch he had treated in this fashion. He left after that noting another job well done.

The bushy haired witch curled into a ball wrapped in bedding as she watched his retreating form disappear from her appointed bedroom. The rage burned in her chest as she envisioned all the ways she would kill this sadistic bastard.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Ginny's Bedroom, Snape's Manor, Unknown Location..._

With a whimper, Ginerva Weasley held on to the Severus Snape's exposed pale shoulders as the dark wizard lifted her with ease and forced her back down onto his engorged cock. The young witch's red hair had been swaying with each thrust as he held her to the nearby wall. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as Snape use her weary body for his own amusement.

"S-Sir..." she moaned leaning her head back in the wake of the sensations shooting through her highly sensitive young body. "Oh sir...never stop...please...never stop."

Snape only grunted in reply as he at last brought her up against a stone wall and began applying himself in earnest. Sweat seemed to pour from them both in waves as Ginny continued to cling to him.

"I love you Sir..." moaned the red head. "Never leave me...please never leave me."

At the mention of the word love Snape gasped in agony. He had been infuriated that Ginny would be so stupid as to declare such a thing to him. Feeling the pain rip through his body despite his intense thrusting, Snape became much too overwhelmed by her show of emotion to continue. It felt like a white hot blade was digging into his flesh with intensity beyond his capability to withstand.

"AHHHHHHH!" shouted Snape dropping the red head witch as he crumbled to the floor.

Ginny had been cast aside in the wake of Snape's fall whimpering at the loss of his cock in her warmth.

"AHHHHHHH!" shouted Snape once more as spasms of agony continued to rip through him.

Unsure how to deal with what was going on, Ginny simply fled the bedroom in search of assistance. Snape gasped in relief noting that the effect must have been caused by the idiotic witch's surge of emotion.

He gathered himself not at all phased by his nakedness not the status of his still very erect cock as he made his way toward the stairs. The black tears that had been a constant state of enigma for him flowed freely down his sallow pale cheeks but they had no meaning to him. He felt no emotion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Master Bedroom, Snape's Manor, Unknown Location..._

Minvera McGonagall had been in her usual spot facing the covered window when her so called husband came storming into the bedroom. He slammed the door shut and made his way toward her. He wore an amused smirk but he could tell the scent of his sexual conquest had done a good deal to" ruffle the old bird's feathers" so to speak. It had been no real shock to her that he would set upon other witches. She had not loved him after all and was merely imprisoned by this farce of a marriage.

"Hermione Granger tastes almost as sweet as you do, love." taunted Snape as he neared his wife.

Minerva glared at him murderously.

"Severus you didn't?" she asked with her eyes widened.

"No...I haven't introduced her to the wonders of the dark side...yet." he replied. "I have of course sampled my impending conquest...and I have to say she is exquisite."

The former Headmistress of Hogwarts could not believe what she was hearing. The nerve of this twisted individual had made her stomach turn once again. The scent of those unfortunate young witches had still lingered on this disrespectful bastard and she felt truly sorry for them. Ginerva Weasley had not deserved to be subjugated by Severus any more than she had but it was a lost cause as far as that girl had been concerned, her devotion to this Slytherin git had been mind-numbing. Hermione Granger however had been untouched by his brand of evil and in possession of all her faculties. She could still be salvaged from this madness.

"Severus...you can do whatever you wish to me...but leave Miss Granger out of this." she said in an almost pleading tone.

"I already have the luxury of doing to you what I wish." replied Snape snatching the older witch by the arm and throwing her onto the bed.

Before she could say a word he had been between her thighs like so many times before.

"Severus..." she managed before being silenced into shock by the sensation of his enormous cock slipping into her depths.

Snape let out an almost animal like groan as he looked down at the witch whom he had known for much of his youth. His mouth found it's way to her exposed breast and he began suckling as if he were a babe in need of a nursing.

Minerva stifled a moan despite herself as Snape continued to suckle her, his obsidian gaze shifting to the older witch as he watched her facial expressions. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Snape turned his attention from suckling to thrusting. He relished her hate as he found himself invading her impressive mind. She had been trying to figure out how to escape him and take the witches he kept in his harem with her. He smirked amused at her gall.

The amusement had been short lived as his attention returned to his own thoughts and what must have occurred with Ginerva Weasley. The foolish chit had become much too attached to him. Perhaps it would be prudent to steer clear of her for the next few weeks. She would be in agony over his decision but she would learn not to spout such nonsensical things to him even if they were in the throes of passion. He pondered his apparent weakened state after she made such a bold declaration.

Perhaps he had not been as invincible after all. A prospect that had worried him given what he had accomplished over the years. _No. He would play it cool for now...avoiding Ginerva was the best course of action._

Having come to terms with his plan, Snape focused his efforts on Minerva. The older witch had been quite something in terms of a bed mate despite her reluctance and given age.

The Potions Master dug his fingers into the mattress below as he began thrusting into the witch with reckless abandon. She whimpered in the wake of his pace and tried unsuccessfully to keep from moaning in response to his barbaric behavior.

"YOU. BELONG. TO. ME." he grunted harshly as his pace increased. "NO ONE WILL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

The older witch groaned helplessly as Snape went back to suckling her. The images of the raven haired boy with pale skin and haunting obsidian eyes filled her mind. She recalled how he use to huddle in the dark as tears streamed down his sallow pale cheeks. She wished she had reached out to him all those year ago. She wished just once she would have been his defender instead of his accuser when her obviously guilty students had beaten him or tormented him for their various forms of amusement.

"Severus..." said the older witch as the tears continued.

As their bodies continued with act of their coupling, their minds touched and the older witch found herself in a place she had not recognized as she searched in the apparent sea of darkness that surrounded her.

 _The sea of darkness had been unnerving as the older witch found herself in a place of shadow and agony. Various screams of pain and torment filled the back ground making this place all the more terrifying._

 _"Please help." said a soft voice in the distant darkness._

 _The Formidable Gryffindor witch followed the strikingly familiar voice until she came to the end of the small stone land mass that held her feet. Her green eyes widened when she caught sight of what appeared to be a boy with raven hair and sallow pale flesh caught in the middle of the sea of darkness, the waves were brutal as the beat against him tossing him about carelessly. He looked to have not slept for days and his thin frame suggested he had not eaten for longer._

 _"Please..." he said helplessly. "Help me."_

 _Tears streamed down Minerva McGonagall's cheeks as she recognized who the boy had been._

 _"S-SEVERUS!" she said as horror filed across her face._

 _The boy's eyes found her and he attempted to swim toward her._

 _"Help me." he said as the black water threatened to submerge him._

 _Minerva attempted to summon a spell to levitate the boy to her but it was to no avail. Her magic had been ineffective in this place. She looked about for another means of helping the drowning boy but found there were no tools at her disposal._

 _"HOLD ON SEVERUS!" she shouted._

 _"Make it stop." pleaded the boy as tears streamed down his sallow pale cheeks mixing in with the black water. "Please make it stop."_

 _More wave sought to punish the boy tossing him about as he continued to swim against the rising tide._

 _"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." he said still struggling. "Please help me...I don't want to be bad."_

 _Minerva watched helplessly as the tide pushed the boy back beneath the surface of the sea of darkness._

 _"SEVERUS!" she shouted afraid for the boy that had called out for help._

A dull ache in the back of her mind caused Minerva McGonagall to forcefully open her green eyes as she came face to face with her so called husband. She had no idea what she had just seen but it was clear she had been pulled into the dark wizard's mind somehow. She continued to let out a series of moans as Snape continued to thrust into her body as if it had not been attached to her.

"SEVERUS!" shouted the witch overcome by the sensations running rampant through her body despite her sense of morality.

Snape groaned as his back arched and his release was ripped from him. Blasted with even more sweat then he entered the room with, he pulled back from the witch and landed his side of their shared bed. His raven locks had been drenched as if he had been submerged in water. He closed his eyes feeling the effects of sleep over take him.

Minerva looked at him for the longest time unsure what to make of what had been shown to her. _What was happening with Severus truly? Why had she seen the boy whom had come to mean so much to her in his later years drowning in what appeared to be a sea of darkness?_ It became more apparent that the more she spent time with this dark wizard the more things had not appeared to make any sense.

During their battles she had just assumed that he had been a turncoat and had murdered Albus like everyone else had imagined when Harry Potter gave the final report on what happened between them but on every occasion when it was brought up Severus maintained that he had not have a choice in the matter and it had been all due to Albus himself.

She dismissed this as a likely story but the images of the boy drowning in darkness seemed much too much a coincidence. She had even cited the pulling of her into his mind an act of desperation on the dark wizard's part although she had not been sure what changed to inspire such a gesture on his part.

The green eyes noted that Severus had not been at peace in sleep, and just before she drifted off herself as the effects of what Severus had done to her body had taken it's toll

"Help me..." he muttered in the darkness.


	14. Chapter 13:Inside The Darkest Of Embrac

**Chapter 13:** _ **Inside The Darkest Of Embraces**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Hollowg1rl, you asked for an explanation and here you have it...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Violence and Rape content ahead...via flashback...**_

 _Strange Bedroom,Snape Manor, Unknown Location..._

 **T** ears had continued to stream down the cheeks of Hermione Granger as she sat in the bed with her knees pressed against her chest. She had not dared move since Snape had come in the night before and had his way with her. While he had not used the opportunity to invade her all together, he had still shaken her to her very core with his twisted antics. The feeling of disgust had been almost tangible as she tried to keep her mind from wondering back to the previous night and what Snape had done to her. She had hated him. The disgusting pig in the form of her Potions Professor had finally managed to sink to a new level of low in her already bias mind.

As she sat there with her eyes looking over the tome that sat on her desk, she wondered if it contained what was needed to finally put a swift end to the Slytherin git's reign of terror. Her thoughts briefly want to her former friend Ginny and what the red head witch must have had to go through as Snape twisted her mind and turned her into his willing servant.

She had not understood how a vibrant and fierce young witch like Ginny Weasley had become like she had, sub-servant to the very git she spent a good deal more time rebelling against when she attended her final year at Hogwarts.

From what Hermione had been told, Snape ran the school like a well adapted prison. There had been no merriment of any kind nor love of anything as the Carrow twins implemented punishment and swift reproach to any who did not follow the despot Voldemort's grand plan for the school. Snape had been his unyielding instrument in taking the place that once held so much promise and good memories and twisting it into a grim shell of it's former existence when Dumbledore had been Headmaster.

In the middle of the chaos had been Ginny Weasley, the only young witch who dared raise her voice as well as her wand against the overbearing dictator from the confines of his very school. Looking at her now, one could hardly believe she once had a good deal of fight in her. She simply wandered the servants quarters until summoned by Snape to be his willing sexual partner. Hermione shuddered to think what Snape had planned for her in that regard but she resolved herself to never stop fighting. She had loved Ginny but she never wanted to end up like her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1998)_

 _Severus Snape had been looking through a series of budget reports on his desk not at all pleased with having to be the one stuck with mountains of paperwork. He had only been Headmaster for a few weeks and already he was growing tired of the position as far as Albus Dumbledore's instruction had been, he was to be the last line of defense when it came to Voldemort's rule to give the children a fighting chance as well as the staff. He simply followed the old wizard's instructions to the letter but nothing had been said about his new found liberties under cover of darkness. There had been an unspoken measure of understanding between the old man and he about his new activities concerning a number of the young witches that attended Hogwarts. He cared not for the once barely old enough to arouse his attention given their unshapely bodies. No. His eyes had been on the older witches fully developed but not yet embittered by age or brandishing a sense of entitlement._

 _He had been the master of their little uncertain world when behind these walls and it was a power that had been most intoxicating._

 _As he continued to get back to his paper work, his office door had been opened in the rudest of gestures and Amycus Carrow came strolling in with the red head Weasley girl in tow. He pushed the cheeky chit toward the desk and caused her to ruffled the already completed stack of parchments. Snape watched all his work from the previous two hour be undone in a matter of seconds._

 _"What is the meaning of this unwarranted interruption?" he said in an eerily calm tone despite his apparent fury at having his work disturbed._

 _Amycus Carrow's lip curled in disgust as he glared murderously at Ginny Weasley._

 _"I caught this one here sneaking about after curfew." he replied in a gruff tone. "Alecto's been saying this one's been stirring up all sorts of trouble with the others as well."_

 _Snape's obsidian gaze shifted to Ginny._

 _"Is this true Miss Weasley?" he asked with an impassive expression filed across his sallow pale face._

 _"So what if it is?" she shot back narrowing her dark eyes at the spineless wizard whom had killed Dumbledore. "What are you going to do about it Snape, I'm not afraid of you and I'm not some old man blinded by your false loyalty."_

 _It was Snape's turn to narrow his eyes at the young witch._

 _"See." muttered Amycus. "This blood traitor bitch has quite the mouth on her."_

 _"And it will be put to good use I'm sure." replied Snape not taking his eyes off the red head witch._

 _"You'd better handle this one before she get's too big in the breeches Snape." replied Amycus. "Merlin knows we don't need another mouthy Gryffindor like that Minerva bitch running about stirring things up...you already know what the dark lord demands in terms of punishment for such things."_

 _"I am well aware of what he demands." snapped Snape as his obsidian gaze fell on the male Carrow twin. "You may return to your duties."_

 _Amycus glared at Ginny one last time and took his leave of The Headmaster and the unruly student._

 _Snape turned his attention back to the red head witch._

 _"Well, Miss Weasley." he began. "What do you have to say for yourself?"_

 _"Go stuff yourself Snape." said Ginny in reply._

 _Snape had been furious as he got up from his desk and made his way over toward the mouthy witch._

 _"What did you say?" he growled as his temper got the better of him._

 _His face level with hers as he leaned down meeting her equally furious gaze._

 _Before Snape could react, Ginny spit into his face causing him to grab her by the throat and slam her face down onto his large oak desk. He moved until he was pressed against her now raised buttock and leaned in very close to her ear._

 _"Stupid girl." he muttered. "If you are so keen on challenging me and the dark lord's rule then you will suffer the same fate as your head of house."_

 _Ginny had not understood what he mean by this. The sudden and unwelcome sense of being completely devoid of clothing alarmed her greatly. The red head witch struggled to get free of the stronger wizard's grasp as his long pale fingers that had chopped so many potions ingredients before her in past classes gripped her vibrant red hair in a violent fashion._

 _She could feel his trademark black robes softly brushing against the exposed flesh of her buttocks as Snape continued to stand behind her. A chill went through the witch as she continued to struggle against his hold._

 _"You and Potter are just as self absorbed as people can get." he muttered behind her. "How fitting that he would chose you to be his girlfriend."_

 _Thinking of Harry gave her the strength to continue struggling against this twisted bastard and his intention to break her. Despite her will, Snape had not budged and continued to hold her down. The sound of a zipper coming undone had been the only thing to break the silence that had fallen when Snape paused in his rant. It forced Ginny to try and come up with one new plan of escape after another._

 _"Stupid mouthy little chit." mutter Snape at last. "Do you have any idea what must be done to ensure you keep your head down and your fucking mouth shut!?...Do you have any idea what must be done lest Carrow go running to the dark lord's ear?"_

 _Ginny cared not for what would happen to Snape should the male Carrow go tattling to snake-face. All that mattered to her was being free of Snape and that wasn't happening any time soon. The Headmaster sighed knowing all too well that his words had fallen on deaf ears. He kicked the young witch's legs apart and charmed them to stay put in case she had gotten any bright ideas._

 _Ginny groaned unable to move her legs and realizing all too well what was to come next. She had been absolutely powerless given that her wand had been confiscated by Carrow and Snape had her pinned to his desk and her legs charmed to stay in place. She let out a sharp breath when she felt something warm and slick sink into her warm depths. A grunt from Snape filled her ears as he pressed his body forward, sliding his engorged and newly freed cock into her youthful body._

 _He would have been lying if he had said he took no pleasure in this little brand of punishment. Ginerva Weasley had been far better a sexual partner than he would have given her credit for. Perhaps that was the reason she had gone through so many of the Gryffindor boys in just a few short years of discovering her own sexuality._

 _A series of sharp moans escaped the young witch as Snape's cock continued to force it's way inside her tight little form. Tears began to stream down the cheeks of the young witch as she looked up at the portraits of the former Headmasters all blank with the exception of one, Albus Dumbledore._

 _The blue eyed wizard had an expression of utter shame filed across his face as Snape thrust deeply into the red head witch's body. She bit her lower lip as he continued to fill her. Never before had she experienced anything like this, given that her other partners had been boys of her own choosing and Snape was a man that simply invaded her with his enormous cock greatly stretching her body to a size she had been unused to._

 _"Are you proud of me now Albus?" said Snape with a twisted grin filed across his sallow pale face. "I am I the man you wanted me to be yet."_

 _Ginny thought the dark wizard strange as she noted him staring up at the former Headmaster's portrait._

 _A series of hard thrusts had Ginny's vision blurring and her body weak. Snape seemed to delight in the aspect of their forbidden coupling._

 _"Good girl." he muttered. "So beautiful...so exquisite."_

 _She could feel him stroking her exposed backside as he continued to display his power driving her forward as he glared back at Dumbledore._

 _The old man remained silent although he had not dared take is eyes off the scene. He had caused this. He had transformed the once loyal and trustworthy defender of the students of Hogwarts into this twisted being of darkness. It was simply a matter of pride that kept Snape doing his job and following his exact orders, but it had been all too clear that something else was beginning to surface within. Something dark and unpredictable, the more he had been submerged in evil, the further he got away from being himself._

 _"Tell him what it feels like." said Snape whispering into the now gasping witch's ear. "Tell him how my cock feels invading you."_

 _Ginny continued to bite her lip not wishing to adhere to Snape's command._

 _A dark chuckle erupted from the current Headmaster at her feeble attempt to undermined him._

 _"There still seems to be a great deal of fight left in you." he hissed. "Good...you'd make for an excellent distraction in this dull place."_

 _Ginny closed her eyes not wishing to look at the former Headmaster anymore as Snape's antics began to get the better of her. It had been as if she had little to no control over her own body._

 _"I will break you yet Miss Weasley." he hissed softly in her ear before biting it causing a ripple of pain to shoot through her as he continued to pound into her from behind his desk._

 _Ginny's mind venture toward the images of her boyfriend Harry Potter. She tried to imagine him battling all sorts of evil, vile, death eaters and emerging victorious in a bid to make herself feel better about what Snape had been doing to her._

 _Time seemed to pass rather slowly before Snape finally grunted thrusting into the red head witch a final time and spilling himself inside her. It had taken longer than he anticipated to teach the mouthy chit a lesson but he had been sure that his point had been made. He quickly pulled away from her, cast a few cleansing spells and fixed his attire. With a lazy flick of his wrist, he restored the red head witch's clothes and released her form the binging charm._

 _"I trust Miss Weasley that you have learned your lesson in terms of serving your betters." said Snape in a cold tone as he sat back down to his desk and continued fumbling with his parchments._

 _Ginny had not said a word as the cold fury behind her eyes indicated that this was not over. Far from it. If Severus Snape thought he was going to get away with raping a student he had another thing coming. The current Headmaster lazily flicked his wand once more casting a non-discreet contraceptive charm on the witch as she retreated back to Gryffindor tower._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Spare Bedroom, Snape's Manor, Unknown Location..._

Silence had been the only sound that filled the elegantly decorated bedroom Severus Snape entered. He could already see the shivering mass beneath the silken fibers of her green robe as he undressed and made his way over toward the brass canopy bed covered with red satin sheets and plush pillows of the softest white silk. It wasn't long before the dark wizard appeared completely naked, his pale flesh exposed to the morning chill as he slipped beneath the covers. He had his sights set on Hermione Granger at the moment but she was much too valuable a resource where her intellect had been concerned in the matter of settling an old score so he contented himself with the second best thing, the former girlfriend of the urchin Harry Potter, the boy who failed miserably as far as Snape was concerned to end the reign of the dark lord after all that contemptuous Gryffindor spouting nonsense that he was _"The Chosen One."_

Snape had endured every kind of agony imaginable at the behest of Albus Dumbledore to give the boy a fighting chance and still the boy had failed. The bitter taste of spite and defeat had only served to twist Snape further in the wake of his new found lifestyle. The beautiful red headed Weasley girl had been quite the prize given she had challenged him even before Hermione Granger took up her wand against him...the death of her boyfriend and brother did wonders to insight the fire within her as she single-handedly blamed Snape for his demise.

The sudden instance of his return prior to Harry's death and the attack on Hogwarts against McGonagall had been more than enough reason for Ginny to take up arms against him, and given the options available at the time, she had been the only one brave enough. The cheeky witch and the insufferable know it all had devised a plan to have the school evacuated and move their little rebellious cause under ground. Snape had anticipated this little upheaval and systematically, destroyed their little dream team.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...Two Years Prior..._

 _News of Snape's defeat of Professor McGonagall swept the school as well as the wizarding world. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley had attempted to evacuate the school as she had instructed but Snape's control over the school as Headmaster made it so that no one could leave without his say so. At the conclusion of his battle, the ebony clad Headmaster swept into The Great Hall. Silence from the war's survivors had been the only sound as he inspected them one by one with his ever scrutinizing eyes of obsidian. They had believed him dead. And found themselves shocked to see him standing in one peace given all the stories surrounding McGonagall's defeat of him. Professor Horace Slughorn had been in attendance as well as the other staff members and they all felt the intense fear of their former colleague._

 _"Surprised to see me?" asked Snape as if it had not been obvious by the wide eyes and open mouth expressions. "Not to worry, I shall not take offense that you believed in Minerva's power over mine...much."_

 _The Potions Master merely waved his hand and almost immediately the house colors disappeared from every student's robes leaving them all in basic black and white. He smirked as he shuffled some of the seating arrangements and motioned for everyone to take a seat in the wake of his new found status. Without a word they all did what he so graciously suggested not sure what to make of anything any more._

 _"Welcome to my school...an adept vision of the future of this world wouldn't you agree?" said Snape with a hint of malice behind his tone. "There are no Carrows, no dark lord, no Dumbledore...well of course there's no Dumbledore given that I... "murdered" him as Potter so graciously put it."_

 _There was a collective gasp that filled the room._

 _Snape seemed delighted by their unnerved faces._

 _"If Harry was here you would never be standing where Dumbledore stood!" shouted a most familiar voice among the crowd._

 _Snape smirked as he noted how fitting the scene had been. He was nearly murdered before the eyes of Harry Potter in this very room and now his little chit had something to say._

 _"Miss Weasley." said The Potions Master with a smirk. "How nice to see you...in one piece...a pity...I can't say the same for much of your family...then again there was always a good deal of you running about anyway."_

 _Ginny shocked everyone including Hermione when she drew her wand and cast the first hex that came to mind._

 _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" she shouted drawing even more collective gasps._

 _It would seem all hope hinged on her at the moment because no one made a move to stop her, not even Snape. The flash of green magic had struck Snape right in the chest piercing his ebony robes and borrowing into his pale flesh. The entire hall erupted into celebratory jeering from every house when Snape hit the ground. Even the staff had been in on the celebration._

 _Sadly, it was to be short lived as Snape sat up, dusted off his attire and treated Ginny Weasley to a long slow clap in congratulations. Everyone immediately fell silent once more having just witnessed Severus Snape, dreaded Potions Master of Hogwarts now murderer of Albus Dumbledore, survive a killing curse._

 _Snape's pale lips twisted in a rather wicked smirk as he gazed into the eyes of his students and employees._

 _"A very impressive feat of magic, Miss Weasley." he said in mock admiration. "Too bad it has no effect what so ever on me."_

 _Noting the increased horror Snape simply approached Professor Slughorn._

 _"Hello...old man." he said not at all pleased to see him back at the school._

 _Horace seemed to dread the encounter more than the students._

 _"Take out your wand." instructed Snape._

 _Slughorn looked around at the students and then at the other staff members. Then carefully removed his wand with his trembling hand._

 _"Cast The Killing Curse." instructed Snape. "At...Me."_

 _Slughorn's eyes widened in terror believing Snape to have been putting him on._

 _"S-Severus...I..." he began._

 _"Cast the damn curse or I shall endeavor to curse you old man." said Snape in a dangerous tone. "And I will not be merciful."_

 _Slughorn sighed. He had not wished to stoop to this level but the murderous boy had boasted of killing Albus Dumbledore and here he was threatening to kill him if he did not comply._

 _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Slughorn, as the spell left his wand and struck The Headmaster before the entire school._

 _This time Snape didn't go down, and he showed little to no outward signs of the curse having any effect. To show them it had not been his attire that stopped the spell the Headmaster removed his frock coat and ordered the entire staff of Hogwarts to cast the curse at once. Just as before Snape was struck with the killing curse from all staff members and it did nothing._

 _The collective horror of the entire present whole of Hogwarts had been almost tangible as Snape simply waved his hand and the respective wands of the staff fell to the ground._

 _"I trust there won't be any more feeble attempts on my life." he said rather smug. "As they will not succeed."_

 _Clearly_ _beaten, everyone had no choice but to accept Snape's little contested rule of Hogwarts Castle._

 _"Now then, I would like to make one thing perfectly clear to each and everyone of you...when term ends everyone of you shall return as you have the previous years and finish your studies." said the seemingly immortal Headmaster then he turned to the staff. "And your work...lest I have to track each and everyone of you and your families down and atone for your disrespect one by one...imagine the amount of pain and suffering your respective families will have to endure should anyone, student or staff attempt to evade their duties here...do I make myself clear?"_

 _"Yes Headmaster." had been the collective response._

 _Ginny Weasley's dark eyes had not hid her fury as Snape continued with his speech._

 _"You are all dismissed to your respective houses for now." said Snape. "I expect you to study and carry yourselves with self-discipline, lest I have to remind you of just whom it is you are dealing with...there is to be a new era here at Hogwarts and the old ways are coming to an end."_

 _Everyone filed out of The Great Hall and went back to their respective houses. No one wanted to know what future awaited Hogwarts with Snape at the helm but they dared not challenge him openly, with the exception of two very proud Gryffindor witches. Hermione had noted Snape's strange behavior since his return from the dead at the final battle. He had been nothing like the visibly shaken man she had aided in the past, and even less like the Potions Professor she had come to understand during her time at Hogwarts._

 _Ginny had only hatred for Snape as he turned his attention to her. She had been quite the fiery little witch and believed so firmly in her little cause. Potter's death had hit her harder than others but she seemed to rise from the tragedy alright when there was need to assist those that required her aid._

 _"Not so quick Miss Weasley." said Snape with a rather twisted expression. "You are to report directly to my office."_

 _"And if I refuse?" she asked still harboring a bit of defiance._

 _"Then I shall have to break Arthur's useless little neck." replied Snape looking directly into her eyes._

 _Ginny didn't take too kindly to threats against her family._

 _"You can talk all you want Snape but you and I both know you're just a coward that likes beating up on old men." spat the red head witch rather boldly._

 _Snape's smirk disappeared._

 _"Is that so?" he said with an arched eyebrow._

 _"Ginny..." said Hermione trying to talk some sense into her only remaining friend. "He's not bluffing."_

 _"Neither am I." replied Ginny glaring at Snape._

 _"Very well." replied The Potions Master in an icy tone._

 _With a snap of his fingers, Snape summoned a magical portal that terrified both witches despite their outward demeanor. It had been something dark and twisted that neither of them believed Snape capable of constructing. He reached inside and pulled Arthur Weasley from wherever he had been hiding and threw him onto the ground where his daughter stood._

 _The disoriented and terrified wizard had seen his only daughter and immediately scrambled to his feet._

 _"W-What am I doing here?" he asked. "G-Ginny?"_

 _The red head witch remained skeptical as Snape who had not even blinked lifted Arthur Weasley off the ground with ease. It was unnerving that Snape had gotten that strong as his long pale fingers wrapped around Arthur's neck. The Weasley patriarch's eyes bulged and he thrashed against The Headmaster's iron hold but it was to no avail._

 _"I'll say this only once more Miss Weasley." said Snape in warning. "Get to my office...now."_

 _Ginny could no longer pretend that Snape didn't intimidate her. He had been seconds away from snapping her father's neck and after all her family was suffering with the deaths of Ron and Harry she didn't wish to add to the list._

 _"Alright!" she shouted enraged by her own submission. "I'll go...just leave my father alone...leave all of them alone."_

 _Snape seemed satisfied with her submission and he dropped Arthur onto the cold stone floor. The red head wizard gasped for breath and looked around frantically._

 _"S-Snape!?" he said narrowing his eyes. "Y-You can't be..."_

 _"Alive?" finished Snape with a wicked grin. "Sorry to disappoint you and the other lingering Order members."_

 _"I'm sure." replied Arthur._

 _"Ginerva, why don't you tell Daddy that as long as you cooperate, I won't feel the need to go...hunting." said Snape with a serious expression. "And as long as he minds his own business concerning the school, I will not harm anyone here...not even his precious little girl."_

 _"S-Severus...let them go." said Arthur rather bravely. "For Merlin's sake...they're only children."_

 _"Not any more." replied Snape before he sent Arthur Weasley tumbling back through the portal from wince he came._

 _He turned his attention to the now tear stricken Ginny Weasley as she glared rather murderously at him._

 _"You may go to your dorm now Miss Granger." said Snape. "I have some unfinished business to discuss with Miss Weasley."_

 _Hermione had no intention of leaving her friend at Snape's mercy._

 _"No." she said defiantly._

 _Snape didn't seem all that phased by her refusal. He simply looked at Ginny as if daring her to agree with Hermione._

 _"Just go." said Ginny turning her attention to her friend. "I'll be fine...Mione...really."_

 _Hermione had the good instinct to refuse to leave once more but found herself on the receiving end of Snape's magical barrage. She found herself falling to the cold stone floor as Snape swiftly walked passed her with Ginny in tow. The red head witch looked resigned to her fate despite her earlier attempts if only to protect her remaining family members._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle..._

 _Ginny Weasley glared murderously at Severus Snape as the former Potions Professor took in the sight of her. His eyes held an eerie darkness that gave even her pause. The red head witch felt cold being in this strange place that Harry Potter described as "cold and repressed" when thoughts of where Snape had gone to in the evening gave way to curious conversation._

 _Snape for his part had been nursing a glass of firewhiskey as his eyes took in the exquisite form of the young Gryffindor witch. There was no doubting the fire that dwelled within, her spirit in the face of cruel and unusual punishment had been second only to Hermione Granger's. With her fiery red locks and determined dark gaze, it was quite a sight to behold as she stood with her fists balled and her jaw clenched rather reluctantly._

 _Like a curious vulture, The current Headmaster circled about his intended prey. Drinking in the images of her slender body and shapely curves. She had been young but so much a woman that it gave even the most seasoned skirt chasers pause to be in her presence. Being the former Potions Professor and having patrolled the school grounds on any given night had been an advantage considering he had known first hand that she had not been a perfect Weasley virgin as she may have wanted her parents to believe._

 _What seemed to be most appealing was that she had in fact been touched by darkness ever since she was eleven years old. Snape had been intrigued by the witch ever since it was discovered that she had opened the chamber of secrets and set into motion events that terrorized the entire school via Tom Riddle's diary._

 _Despite her survival, it was clear to Snape even now that she was still touched by darkness._

 _With a long pale finger, Severus Snape reached out and stroked her vibrant red hair. Ginny visibly tensed clearly repulsed by his touch. This only proved to amuse the dark wizard as he finished the last of his drink and cast the glass against a nearby wall. The sudden violent act made Ginny shudder despite her trying to appear brave._

 _"How exquisite." said Snape in a low tone. "A beautiful witch touched by darkness and secretly longing in every sense to feel it's cold embrace once more."_

 _"I don't want you to touch me." she said bitterly._

 _Snape's long pale fingers trailed along the exposed flesh of her neck before he wrapped them around it. The intensity of the pressure made her eyes widen and her struggle to get free of his grasp. This amused The Headmaster as he dragged the unwilling young witch toward his private desk and cleared it with one sweep of his free hand._

 _"So beautiful." he said in a tone that sent chills down her spine but not for the right reasons._

 _Before Ginny could protest, Snape had pushed her up against the desk, wand-lessly spelling her with a sticking charm in a bid to prevent her from removing her palms from it's thick wooden surface. Just as before he had positioned his body behind her, but there had been a major difference besides the location this time since that night in his office. Ginny discovered Snape too had been completely without clothing as his pale flesh came into contact with her body._

 _She let out a gasp when his hands violently gripped her hips and in a matter of seconds, he plunged himself into her depths without a single thought to her current state of mind. She let out an involuntary moan as she felt him thrashing about inside her. Tears streamed down her supple cheeks as Snape once again gripped her vibrant red hair and pulled her head back in a bid to run his cruel tongue along her throat._

 _"Potter's whore." he mutter in amused tone. "How much did you enjoy having his fumbling boy cock in the same place that had been marked by the pleasures only a man can give you."_

 _Ginny said nothing as Snape thrust brutally into her._

 _A dark chuckle erupted from the Headmaster as he reached forward with his free hand and pinched one of her dangling breasts._

 _"You enjoy this." he hissed slowly sliding his cock into her warm depths. "You enjoy the feel of me invading you."_

 _Ginny let out a slight whimper as she tried to mentally deny the effect Snape had on her. She had been sick for months following his first violation of her body back in the headmaster's office as the former benevolent wizard whom she had known her whole life looked on from his portrait._

 _Many questions followed as to her exact feelings on what occurred, some of them dark and other's more prone to rage and contempt. She lied to her friends, lied to her family and to her boyfriend as the taint of Snape's evil seemed to latch onto her and burrow deep inside._

 _"Say it." hissed Snape thrusting brutally into the red head young witch. "Say the words you long to voice from deep within."_

 _Ginny continued to whimper as tears streamed down her cheeks. There was no denying that Severus Snape's cock had been the best she'd felt in all her short years of being a sexually active witch. He had indeed put all those numerous periodic fumbling with mere boys to shame and it seemed to only intensify her unstated and profound need for her._

 _With the recent deaths of her boyfriend Harry Potter and her brother Ron, there had been a good deal of pain in the young witch. A pain so great that only the constant prodding of the dreaded Headmaster's enormous cock could block out it's intensity._

 _"SAY. IT." hissed Snape once more increasing his pace as well as his ferocity._

 _"I-I love your cock." admitted Ginny much to the Potions Master's delight._

 _"Good." he replied evidently pleased. "Now enjoy your torment."_

 _He took the young Weasley girl well into the night leaving no trace of doubt in her mind that she belonged to him and only to him. By the time he had finished, she had been a whimpering mass of aching naked flesh on the floor of his quarters. He smirked at his handy work and informed her she was to present herself to him naked and ready wither he was in the mood for her or not. Ginny nodded as she looked down at the floor. The ache between her thighs so intense she had to close her eyes to take a break from the throbbing._

 _"At last you know your place, pet." said Snape stroking his rather spent cock before her. "Now...I could use a good cleaning wouldn't you agree?"_

 _Ginny nodded and without being told crawled toward Snape on her already aching knees and took his glistening cock into her mouth. He let out a grunt as she applied her new found talents to his sensitive flesh. Despite the obvious pain, Snape allowed her to continue getting immense pleasure from his own suffering in the process._

 _It amused him to think what would happen if her friends could see her now, so obedient, so submissive to his every whim. They would hardly believe it had been the same witch. His mind traveled to her parents, and what the great Arthur Weasley would think of his precious little girl now that she had been fumbling in darkness._


	15. Chapter 14:Reflection Of Broken Shadows

**Chapter 14:** _ **Reflection Of Broken Shadows**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun...I'll be the bright and black...that's making you run...There's a maniac out in front of me...Got an angel on my shoulder and Mephistopheles...My Momma raised me good...Momma raised me right..."} Love Runs Out, One Republic**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content ahead...Rape via Flashback...**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **S** everus Snape had been covered in sweat as he stood in a stone room with wide cast shadows. His lank raven hair had been down to his shoulders and dripping from the ends. His expression had been like stone as his obsidian eyes glared at the far stone wall. He had been working on what appeared to be an very brutal projection spell for a number of weeks now. His research had been secret until the incident with Ginny Weasley inadvertently caused him to have a break through. Apparently, her clumsy feelings had been the key to unlocking the power needed to get the spell working. He simply needed a stronger witch to bring out the images he had been trying to convey. There were only two extraordinary witches with wills as strong as iron despite what he had done to them. One had been Minerva McGonagall without a shadow of a doubt, she remained formidable to say the least. An impressive thing given his new found darkness.

The other was Hermione Granger, she had been out of the question given his antics the previous night. He didn't believe the witch would be too fond of his presence. He had barely managed to exercise control over his dark side when it came to her. Her innocence had been much too much a target for him. It had not been his intention to harm the witch...at least not this early in the game but the compulsion was a good deal stronger.

Snape's lean pale muscles ripped with effort as he focused on pulling the magic needed for his experiment and the memories buried beneath he surface of his subconsciousness to the surface in a bid to project them. His theory that there had been two aspects of himself trapped beneath the darkness that infected him had been the catalyst that began this experiment. He wondered just what had been left of the man he use to be as his experiment came to an end for the time being.

Another failed attempt and he was back to more research. He sifted through his memories for something more powerful. He paused at the day he still had some measure of control over the darkness inside him. It had still been at the beginning of his reign as Headmaster and a little after Dumbledore's untimely demise.

The dark lord had summoned him due to the complaints about Minerva's very vocal disapproval of how things were being done at Hogwarts. He had initially believed the dark lord was going to kill him, but found that wasn't the case although he had not escaped punishment for failing to put Minerva in her place.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Throne Room, Fortress Of Solitude, Wizarding World..._

 _Severus Snape had been steeled himself as he made his way toward the dark lord and dropped down to his knees kissing the helm of the despot's robes. The eerie glow of the despot's red eyes had been fixed on him. When Snape was allowed back to his feet. He found that Amycus and Alecto Carrow had been there ahead of him. He didn't doubt they had been feeling the dark lord's head with some nonsense about how they should be in running things at Hogwarts. After the school was seized, Severus Snape had convinced the despot to let the staff continue on as before in a bid to represent continuity for the wizarding community. It had been a brilliant proposal but one with a price. He had been responsible for whatever they did and The Carrow twins were assigned specific classes in a bid to ensure the dark lord's orders were being met. Snape had been none to happy to have opportunistic rats in his school but accepted none the less._

 _A small price to pay for ensuring the Order could maneuver inside the school when the time came._

 _"I am disappointed in you S-S-Severus-s-s." hissed the red eyed despot. "I have been hearing things about a certain mouthy Gryffindor witch daring to challenge your rule of Hogwarts and in short my rule in general."_

 _"My lord..." was as far as Snape had gotten before he was hit with the unforgivable curse most favored by he dark lord._

 _His knees buckled as white-hot pain ripped through him. The dark lord's disapproval in Severus had been like music to the ears of the other death eaters who had been waiting for the opportunity to dethrone the half-blood. He had been the notorious murderer of Albus Dumbledore but that didn't earn him very much support from his so called "Brothers". If anything it simply caused them to envy his status and want the recognition for such a feat themselves._

 _By the time the dark lord had finished with Snape, he had been bloodied and his clothes in tatters. His bones ached and his muscles twitched involuntarily._

 _"Minerva has-s-s been quite bold in her defiance." said the despot in contempt. "I want her to suffer in the most unimaginable way possible."_

 _"My lord...killing her would only strengthen her words against you." Snape dared interject. "Might I suggest a more suitable punishment, one that would not only keep her around as an example but ensure that she knows her place?"_

 _His initial plan had been to save the witch's life. Little did he know, he would destroy her in ways the dark lord never could._

 _"Perhaps-s-s you have a point, S-S-Severus-s-s." hissed Voldemort. "Killing her would only s-s-strengthen her cause...no...s-s-she needs-s-s to know the meaning of torment and humiliation...and you are just the wizard to ensure s-s-she learns-s-s this very valuable lesson s-s-seeing as-s-s s-s-she is your s-s-subordinate._

 _Snape had been more or less relieved that he had arranged for Minerva to live but dread filled him at the prospect of what the dark lord had in store for the elder Gryffindor witch._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _Pain shot through the dour wizard as he fumbled about his desk in a bid to keep his knees from buckling again. The eyes of all the previous Headmasters had been on him. Of the many that lined the walls only the portraits of Phineas Black and Albus Dumbledore understood the brunt of Severus Snape's efforts in this seemingly never ending war._

 _"You must do this Severus." said Albus Dumbledore._

 _His blue eyes fixed on the trembling current Headmaster._

 _"You must or Minerva will die." he said._

 _"Do you not know what you are asking of the boy?" asked Phineas Black. "This is madness even for you Albus."_

 _"I wasn't aware that you Slytherins knew the limit on madness." countered Dumbledore._

 _Snape gripped a waist basket and proceeded to vomit rather violently as the two portraits of the previous Headmasters bickered._

 _"He's been stretched to his limit." said Phineas Black. "Asking him to do this may very well break him."_

 _"Not doing this is a direct defiance of the dark lord and the possible catalyst for him destroying the remaining member of the order." said Dumbledore._

 _"This boy may be a lot of things but a monster isn't one of them." said Phineas narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore._

 _"This isn't about being a monster." replied the blue eyed wizard. "This is about saving Minerva's life."_

 _"What is the difference if this is what she has to look forward to?" asked Snape bitterly. "At least she would die fighting for what she believed in rather than be humiliated in such a distasteful fashion."_

 _"Severus!" said Dumbledore with a stern expression. "Minerva is the only hope those students have in the up coming days against the dark lord."_

 _"Don't you think I know that?" replied Snape slamming his fists on the large oak desk in frustration. "Don't you think I know what they are up against?"_

 _"THAT IS ENOUGH SEVERUS!" shouted the blue eyed Headmaster. "We have no time for you to wallow in self pity...Minerva is the only hope for those students and I expect you to do your job and ensure that all goes according to plan."_

 _Snape's expression changed drastically. All expression of anger had seemingly evaporated._

 _"As you wish." he said in an emotionless tone._

 _Phineas Black glared at Dumbledore._

 _"On your head be the consequences Albus." he said. "Mark my words, that boy is not going to last much longer and it's no wonder with all you have him doing."_

 _"This is for the greater good Phineas." replied Dumbledore. "Some times we have to make sacrifices to ensure that the light triumphs over darkness."_

 _"It seems to me that, that boy is the one making all the sacrifices." muttered Phineas Black his gaze upon the retreating form of Severus Snape as he exited the Headmaster's office._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Abandoned Classroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _Headmaster Severus Snape had hid in the darkness for quite a while before Professor Minerva McGonagall made her way across the grounds following her routine patrol for wayward students. He had caught the old witch by surprise and dragged her into an abandoned classroom deep in the bowels of the castle. Prior to her regaining consciousness he had transfigured a bed from a stack of old soggy straw and bound her magically to the wooden head board and steel trappings at her feet._

 _The air had been damp and the scent of dirt abundant as he looked over the older witch. This woman had taught him the very spell he used to make the bed she had been lying in. She had been the first to welcome him with open arms when he was brought before the other order members during the first wizarding war and when he arrived at Hogwarts to teach for the first time. It was her pointers on how to deal with unruly students given some of them recalled how he had been mercilessly teased by The Marauders and sought to duplicate the teasing despite him being in the role of their Potions Professor._

 _The small blue phial of arousal potion had been cold in his trembling pale hand. He took one last look at the witch that had meant so much to him, although he had never admitted it to her or anyone else. The flashback of her teaching him to dance for the Yule Ball had been particularly strong as he uncorked the phial and swallowed down the contents._

 _If he was going to do this, it better had been worth saving her life. When given an approach for how he was going to get through this, Snape simply decided to leave the old witch's attire intact as well as his own. He carefully spelled away any obstructive clothing and spread the older witch's thighs. It had been quite a while since he had taken a witch and this had been the first time such an undertaking had been by force. During his time as a death eater in the past, he had avoided such things opting against bloodshed and rape during the revels at the behest of Lucius in a bid to concentrate on potions work._

 _The scent of firewhiskey had been quite heavy on him as he unbuckled the belt to his trousers. He knew the dark lord would inspect his mind to see if he had been the least bit lenient in Minerva's punishment and he knew it would cause more harm than good. He steeled himself and waved his wand over the unconscious witch._

 _Minerva McGonagall's green eyes fluttered open as confusion was etched across her aged face._

 _"W-Where am I...?" she asked looking around and struggling against her bonds. "S-Severus...what are you doing?"_

 _Her eyes widened in horror as Snape pressed his ebony clad form between her thighs separating them enough for the task at hand._

 _"The dark lord dose not take to kindly to your frequent notion to challenge him." said Snape in a cold tone that sent shivers down the older witch's spine. "He has sent me to exact a punishment from you for such bold displays of defiance."_

 _"Get off me boy." said Minerva narrowing her green eyes. "I'll not bend the knee to a murderer nor his leash holder."_

 _Snape admired the fight in her even then._

 _"Like it or not you will learn your place Minerva." he hissed a touch enraged at her stubbornness. "The dark lord means for me to teach you here and now."_

 _In a matter of seconds, the older witch felt the invasion of the younger wizard's engorged cock as he sank half way into her depths. She let out a startled gasp noting the intense pain from the forceful entry. Snape grunted gripping the make-shift mattress in a bid to ignore the sensations sheathing his cock into a witch of any sort sent through him._

 _"Fuck." he hissed feeling the pressure her aged body provided._

 _He had not expected her to feel this enticing. He could hear her moaning despite her self as the violation continued. His mind had been racing with all the memories he had of this woman as this new one etched itself inside his mind riding high on the sensations the friction of her body caused to run through both of them._

 _Tears streamed down the aged witch's cheeks as Snape continued to have his way with her. She had not known how long he had been at it given this place had been the darkest she had ever seen._

 _"Fuck." hissed Snape once more not knowing how to feel about what was happening to his body in the wake of his old friend's torment._

 _When the dam finally burst, Snape spilled into Minerva without a second thought. He grunted once more and removed himself from her as quickly as possible. Having completed the orders from both masters, he spelled her free and erased all traces of what passed between them. The green eyed witch had not said a word nor did she bother looking in his direction._

 _"I trust I shall not have to impart any further lessons upon you." said the current Headmaster in a cold tone. "See to it that you don't earn the dark lord's disfavor again."_

 _With that he left her sitting there on the cold stone floor unable to move due to the unwanted ache he left between her thighs._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Later..._

 _Severus Snape had once again been vomiting violently in the wastebasket of his office. He had not wished to speak to anyone not even the portraits after he had given his report to the dark lord. His disgust with himself only tripled as he thought back to what he had done to the Gryffindor Head of House._

 _"You did the right thing Severus." said the voice of Albus Dumbledore._

 _Snape didn't reply as he sat down at his desk and began sorting through parchments. He had skipped dinner that evening and the subsequent evenings afterward._

 _Minerva McGonagall never said a word against Voldemort or Snape for that matter. The students had been curious as to what was happening to their normally vocal Head of House. It would be a month later that Snape would discover that Minerva had plans to stage a coupe and soon he would be caught in it as she exacted her just revenge given what he had done. Sadly, there was a few minor details that the other professors and the students had not been privy to._

 _Following the incident in the abandoned classroom, Severus Snape had been delivering his usual round of potions to the infirmary. He had not spoken to Poppy much given her belief that he had murdered Albus Dumbledore and had been working for Voldemort all along, but he stocked the cabinets as per the usual. He always made sure to do so when Poppy had been out or busy with a patient in her office._

 _This particular afternoon. Poppy had indeed been busy with a patient. As Snape stocked the shelves he over heard Poppy examining Minerva. She had been eating less since his assault and had not been feeling well at all given what happened. She thought it was just hatred and disgust that made her stomach turn in knots but Poppy did a full examination and found her to be with child._

 _The day Minerva launched her attack in the Great Hall had been the same day she discovered she had been pregnant with Snape's child. The Potions Master had been out of it as well that day, still reeling from his failure to supply her with contraceptive potion given his vile act or even apply the simple charm. Truthfully he had made the mistake of assuming her age by muggle standards would have rendered such measures unnecessary but he found himself quite wrong. Given her wizarding blood, she was still quite young enough to bare children...she just never attempted due to her husband being dead these many long years and there had been no one but Albus in terms of affection that she'd lie with, but he had other ideas._

 _Severus expressed his concerns about the pregnancy to Dumbledore and Phineas but there was little that could be done. The stage had been set and he was to follow Dumbledore's instructions to the letter._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSS_ SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

The Potions Master sighed as he noted the second colossal failure in his experiment. He needed a more powerful witch's influence to jump start his memory projection spell. He had no choice but to call upon Minerva. Hermione Granger was still much too upset to deal with him and his obsession with her innocence was not going to do them any favors.


	16. Chapter 15:Encroaching Darkness

**Chapter 15:** _ **Encroaching Darkness**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...takes a while to get back to this so I apologize for the delays but the muse was on strike it seemed...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"Have I ever thought of this before?...Did I ever look behind the door?...Have I ever tried to understand?...Did I listen to the Other hand?...Have I ever tried to see?...Parts of you that aren't a part of me?...Did I ever really want to know?...Or am I just drifting with the flow?...Why is it that I'm so full of hate?...Why am I so dumb but so afraid?...Have I ever tried to understand?...Did I listen to the other hand?..."} Angle,Core**_

 _Strange Bedroom, Snape's Manor, Unknown Location..._

 **U** nexpected had been the term that came to mind when Severus Snape returned to Hermione Granger's room and found himself thrown into a nearby wall via what appeared to be wand-less magic. Clearly, he had underestimated the little chit, or Albus was quite thorough in his attempts to mentor the girl in the ways of assisting him. A smirk filed across his sallow pale face as she charged him with a letter opener. In his mind he could almost hear the pride in Minerva's voice at the girl's blatant actions against him. She had been indeed the cream of the crop so to speak as far as Gryffindors were concerned but she could be broken, as the so many other's that stood before him so full of themselves and filled with the notion that their petty little antics mattered and that they had been instruments of justice. It had been much to laughable a thought to hold back the slight chuckle that rumbled in his now threatened throat as his glinted gaze once again fell upon Hermione Granger.

"Your reign of terror is at an end." she said with her amber eyes narrowed and her expression of pure contempt.

The fierceness of her intent so strong that it cause a small jolt to run through the wicked Professor and make it's way to his now very aroused cock. He had no idea why he had a fondness for forceful women, of all things, perhaps it was Minerva's influence as he had never been around them before. Then of course, there was Bellatrix LeStrange...it had been much too bad that she was defeated at the battle of Hogwarts. She had been quite formidable in her day.

"Am I to be punished then?" asked the Potions Master as he continued to stare at the young witch whom believed she held him captive with her weapons and magic. "Am I to pay for my many wrong doings?"

"You should be so lucky." muttered Hermione forcing the letter opener into the soft flesh of Snape's pale neck. The tip of it cool to the touch and oh so sharp as it began to dig into his loose flesh in the wake of her pressure.

"You despicable bastard." hissed the enraged young witch as she further added pressure to the letter opener. "How dare you!...How dare you touch me in that manner."

"I was under the impression that you might have enjoyed a bit of pleasure." said Snape unphased. "Given the amount of pain you claim I caused you before hand."

She did not miss the twisted glint behind his obsidian eyes.

In what appeared to be a fraction of a second, Snape twisted the girl around and slammed her faced down onto the bed pulling the letter opener from her grasp in an effortless fashion and covering her body with his own ebony clad form. He pressed his ebony clad form into her as a low growl escaped him.

"Minerva has taught you well." he said in the eerie calm tone he had been quite famous for.

Hermione continued to struggle against him as his large pale hands continued to pin her to the mattress.

"So young...so foolish..." he said in almost a trance like state. "Every time you fight you only increase my desire for you."

"Get off me coward!" shouted Hermione.

Snape lifted himself off the young witch just enough to ensure she faced him.

"Coward you say?" he said in a bitter tone. "I should have only been so fortunate as to have been one."

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes once more but more in confusion than anger.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked still clearly enraged.

Snape groaned as his rather thin hips pressed into the young and exquisite form of the angry witch below him.

"I would not tempt me further if I were you." he hissed.

His obsidian eyes some how growing darker in warning.

"It would be nothing to ravage you until you could no longer function." he said in a serious tone. "As it is I desire you above all others at the moment but that would be counter productive to my plans for you at the present time."

"Plans?" asked Hermione quickly becoming even more confused. "What plans?...Does it have something to do with that tome?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"One incessant question after another." he hissed in annoyance. "It seems somethings never truly change do they Miss Granger?"

Fighting to keep from taking things any further than necessary with the young witch, Snape removed himself from her enticing form.

"What progress have you made in understanding the tome?" he asked getting down to business.

"None of your business." replied Hermione spitefully.

"DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME GIRL!" shouted Snape suddenly irate.

Hermione had been shocked by how fast his calm facade melted away and he became violent in temperament.

"Very...little progress has been made." she replied deciding it better not to anger him outright. "I was dealing with a bit of trauma on the part of a selfish brute's assault on my person."

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at the young cheeky witch.

"While you are fortunate that I do not decided to assault your person here and now...do not think that I will have forgotten your insolence when the time comes to teach you obedience." he said then took his leave of her for fear of assaulting her then and there.

When the door slammed Hermione sank back down onto the cold stone floor shaken but determined all the same to escape and rid the world of that twisted monster once and for all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _Minerva McGonagall an expression of horrified shock filed across her suddenly paled face. Her green eyes were as empty as a levitating emerald as she stared back at an equally shocked but not so much horrified as she was stunned Madam Pomfrey. What the two women had not known, was that Severus Snape had been stocking the shelves with potent new potions during their conversation._

 _"It...it can't be." said Minerva at last finding her voice._

 _"T-The tests are giving the same conclusion no matter how many times I administer them." said Madam Pomfrey. "You are pregnant Minerva."_

 _The Transfigurations professor had fallen silent as the images of how this occurred came flooding back in rapid succession. Her eyes widened in terror when she caught sight of Severus Snape swiftly making his way out of the infirmary. She had not known for sure if he had heard what was being discussed but she was certain of only one fact:_

 _Severus Snape had been the father of her unborn child._

 _"How could this have happened?" asked Poppy still very shocked at the situation the older and much respected witch found herself in._

 _Minerva had been silent again as her mind went back to the transgressions of so called new Headmaster. There had been not a single once of love for the child that grew so rapidly within her belly. A child that had come from something as dark and as wicked as Severus Snape should never have been allowed to see a single day. It had all been clear to her that Snape was a curse himself, given his twisted nature. It just pained her that she had not seen it beforehand. Perhaps then Albus' life could have been spared from such a wretched being._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _The shattering of glass had been resonating within the ears of Phineas Black and Albus Dumbledore from their respective portraits. Severus had been in a black mood as he smashed nearly everything in his path in a blatant display of unyielding rage and vast destruction._

 _"Severus, pull yourself together." said Albus in his usual calm father-like tone._

 _"Let him be Albus." warned Phineas with rage behind his own painted eyes. "Haven't you forced the poor boy to do enough...let him have this."_

 _Snape collapsed onto the floor feeling something dark within as if it had been slowly strangling him._

 _He heard the whispers in his mind as the tears streamed down his sallow pale cheeks. He had never wished the continuation of his accursed genes on anyone let alone a woman whom he held in high regard. A dark chuckle came from inside as the tears continued the images of his drunken brute muggle father flashed in his mind. There had truly been no difference between the two of them. He had accepted that now._

 _"Severus?" said Albus with a look of concern for the ailing younger wizard for the first time since this whole ordeal began._

 _The dark laughter continued as Snape found himself being dragged further and further into a slow creeping madness._

 _"Are you ill boy?" asked Phineas concerned for the younger Slytherin as well._

 _Before Snape could utter a reply he felt the immediate burning sensation in his left forearm._

 _"He's calling." replied Snape in an emotionless tone given the maniacal expression he wore._

 _He swiftly got to his feet and disapparted from Hogwarts with a crack of thunder resounding in the office._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Master bedroom, Snape's Estate, Unknown Location..._

The green eyed witch had been glaring at him for at least on hour and still he made no move. The hollowed look behind his seedy obsidian eyes had caused her great concern for the first time in a long time. He had been completely naked as he sat in a leather armchair surrounded by darkness. She wondered perhaps if the young man she once knew was coming to his senses at last. She thought not to make a move unsure of his motives, he had been as untrustworthy as they came and she knew all too well that he enjoyed his twisted games dangling hope in front of her then snatching it back to reveal only despair.

Snape had not moved as he stared into the darkness of their shared bedroom. Minerva had not known what to do about Severus but whatever was going through his tortured mind was nothing good she had been sure. She had barely let out a cautious breath before Severus got up and dropped down to his knees before her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against her belly.

"I apologize." he said in an emotionless tone. "It was not my intention to...harm you."

Minerva had been tense as Snape continued to cling to her.

"Never meant to...harm you." he said almost as if had caused him great pain to admit this.

As if locked in a prolonged emotionally draining dance, Minerva finally relaxed and gently patted Severus on the head.

"What happened to you?" she asked finally tired of all the cloak and dagger.

"Albus." replied Snape in an icy tone.

"What did Albus do?" asked Minerva.

Severus attempted to speak but was suddenly overcome with excruciating agony.

He collapsed onto the floor at the elder witch's feet. He continued to struggle as his eyes met hers from his position on the floor.

"S-Save...them..." he said.

Minerva noticed what looked to be black tears streaming down his cheeks once more.

"P-Please..." he begged.

The Deputy Headmistress had been frozen in place as she watched him convulse and a dark chuckle escaped him. She got the same uncomfortable feeling she always got in his presence and attempted to make her way towards the door in a bid to capitalize on his apparent weakness. Unfortunately, she had not been fast enough as he grabbed her by the ankles and in one swift motion tossed her onto the bed. A sadistic smirk upon his sallow pale face.

The terror in her eyes as the images of yet another brutal assault by the deranged wizard. He simply chuckled darkly once more before turning his back on her. With a snap of his fingers his trousers had been on and he made his way out the door. Minerva had been tense the entire time as Snape made his way down the manor staircase.

His obsidian eyes flickered with a kind of hopelessness as he turned his attention to the room that held Ginerva Weasley. It had been a while since he had been with the seemingly devoted young witch and it was for good reason. She had become something of an unwitting threat to him. Engaging her again would open him up to considerable weakness. A good deal of rage boiled to the surface and he stormed out the door toward Hogwarts Castle.


	17. Chapter 16:When Trust Is Broken

**Chapter 16:** _ **When Trust Is Broken**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"Feeling...Nothing ...Lonely...Empty... You try to walk away but you fall... You cannot understand what's this for...In this world I see it more...**_ _ **The pain you feel that I ignore...You see my face and then you see nothin' ...Confused. you turn and live on... I turn my face... You're staring back again... Look at yourself and live again..."} Live Again, Sevendust**_

 _The Battlements,Hogwarts Castle,Wizarding World..._

 _ **T**_ he echo of silence had been almost maddening as Severus Snape stood atop the battlements of Hogwarts Castle. It had been the place he frequented as the second wizarding war's final phase had been stretched out before him shortly before his assassination of Albus Dumbledore. It was almost pathetic looking back into the depths of his hollowed memories. The current Headmaster of Hogwarts smirked as he looked over the fog filled school. In a matter of weeks since the untimely death of Albus Dumbledore it had become a joyless, soulless husk of a place. All the life and vibrancy seemingly gone out of it in one foul swoop. The chill of darkness seeping into every ancient stone and then some. The place had been a definite reflection of the man that controlled nearly all of the wizarding world with the exception of a few pockets of underground resistance here and there. The second most powerful wizard in both worlds, Severus Snape had been greatly feared and begrudgingly respected by many of the high ranking members of wizarding society. Voldemort had been largely out of the picture due to his injuries after his battle with the late Harry James Potter.

He could still recall the day he lost the ability to feel as his enemies do. When fear and love ceased to be and rage accompanied by hatred became all he knew. Pain sadly, had been the only emotion unchanged by the antics of Dumbledore that fateful afternoon. Snape had known his share of pain all too well and it only served to fuel his hatred.

He had been betrayed and shunned by the very man that he respected more so than own "brother" Lucius Malfoy. It had been a very painful shift when is eyes were opened and his heart snuffed out like a candle burned for far too long. The in-roads he had been making with his fellow colleagues and Hermione Granger lost in an fraction of an instant.

It was amusing in a way to think of what might have become of his begrudging association with that silly little chit, but it seemed to have been a life time ago...many life times if one asked Snape.

Obsidian eyes fell upon the spot where the old sod in his infinite cruelty enlightened him of his new found predicament. The ice in the old wizard's heart as cold as his own that day as misery sought to take him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Battlements,Hogwarts Castle,Wizarding World...(Years Prior)..._

 _White-hot pain shot through the weary body of the Potions Professor as he climbed the numerous stone steps of Hogwarts castle and made his way toward the ill frequently used battlements. He had known where the treacherous old bastard would be just as he announced shortly before the poor younger wizard lost consciousness. Snape climbed the stairs despite his condition determined to know what the elder wizard had done to him and why the agony of whatever it had been never seemed to subside not matter how many potions he downed. The ebony clad wizard stumbled as he reached the top feeling a great deal weaker than previously. The urge to vomit the moment he was hit with the unnervingly rancid air._

 _Standing with his hands clasped behind his back and his light blue robes with half moons shapes imprinted in them had been Albus Dumbledore looking out over the vast Scottish land beyond Hogwarts castle. Snape composed himself as best he could and made his way over toward the elder wizard the urge to push him over stronger than anything he had felt in terms of malice for a long time._

 _"So you have awakened Severus." said Albus not even giving him the courtesy of turning to face him. "No doubt you have questions."_

 _"W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" demanded Snape growing weaker as he struggled to contain his justified rage._

 _Albus sighed briefly before finally turning to meet the disheveled Potions Professor._

 _"I'm afraid your refusal to uphold your end of the bargain was not an option." said the Headmaster with a deathly serious look upon his face. "At this very moment I can imagine that you are feeling excruciating agony."_

 _Snape had attempted to speak but found as the pain continued to intensify that he was driven to his knees from the force of it. He let out a cough feeling as if his lungs were being submerged and his eyes widened to see blood splatter across the stone. He looked up at Dumbledore meeting the elder wizard's icy blue eyes and feeling only a sense of abandonment as the pain continued to hack away at him._

 _"W-Why?" he managed helplessly._

 _Dumbledore turned away from him once more._

 _"It was necessary." he replied in a rather cold tone. "For you to continue your assignment."_

 _Snape felt an intense throbbing in his head that became a sensation similar to having his skull be on fire._

 _"Ahhhhhhhhh!" shouted the pain crippled Potions Professor._

 _"I suppose you deserve some sort of explanation." said Dumbledore in as cold a tone as Snape had ever heard him speak. "What you are experiencing is the profound effect of a dark curse."_

 _Snape eyes widened once more. As much dark magic as he studied over the course of his time in and out of Hogwarts he had never encountered anything this powerful. His already keen mind had come to the conclusion that whatever this was it had been. The only thing he could decipher was that it had been ancient and darker than anything he had ever known in terms of spell work._

 _"The best rough translation is that of The Black Heart Blight." continued Dumbledore as if giving a class lecture._

 _"B-Black heart?" asked Snape looking in horror at the inaccurately described benevolent wizard before him._

 _"I can see that the pain is getting to be too much for you Severus, so I will enlighten you a bit more." said Dumbledore still in the same tone of voice as before. "You will no longer have the ability to love, nor will you receive it...this curse is specially designed to manufacture hatred and reciprocate it."_

 _Snape dug his pale fingers into the stone as the pain became more intense._

 _"No." he said in disbelief._

 _"All of your previous relationships will garner the necessary hatred to keep you functioning and you are bound to see your various assignments through no matter your feelings for anyone else around you." said the elder wizard. "I suppose it's fare to say that I have effectively removed your immortal soul in a bid to have you continue your fight for the greater good."_

 _Snape wanted so badly to get to his feet and strangle the treacherous old man but found he could not. His mind was flooded with brutal images of pain and humiliation to such a degree that he could only feel his rage intensify._

 _"For whatever it is worth to you my boy, I do apologize for this but it was necessary to ensure that you will not fail." said Dumbledore at last looking upon the pain crippled younger wizard._

 _Black tears streamed down Severus Snape's sallow pale cheeks as he began to feel the first onset of the inevitable coldness attack his heart. In that instant his love for Lily Evans turned Lily Potter via her marriage to James Potter of all people had been erased. Snape struggled rather valiantly as his heart ache became nothing more than a passing thought._

 _He closed his eyes as the images of those he had grown to care for since his introductions to these familiar witches and wizards flooded his mind. One by one they would mean nothing to him as this curse seized him in it's entirety. To lose his humanity had been a very silent fear of his since he had been a child. To become a man like his brutish muggle father would no doubt break his already fragile psyche._

 _"A-Albus." said Snape in a voice devoid of all emotion._

 _The elder wizard's icy blue eyes met the borderline empty obsidian of the younger wizard clad in ebony._

 _"Yes?" he answered._

 _"I'm going to enjoy killing you." said Snape with a weary smile resembling more madness than actual joy._

 _"So be it." replied Dumbledore turning his attention back to the vastness of Scotland beyond Hogwarts._

 _It seemed the old man had accepted his inevitable fate right along with that of everyone else's in the wake of Snape's curse._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Room Of Requirement, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Crisp shards of reflective glass had littered the hard wood floor as an enraged Severus Snape stood amid his shattered reflection only to find emptiness and nothing in it's wake. The blood from his battered hands continued to seep from the cuts on his flesh. The urge to vomit rising deep in his throat as he turned to see a magical projection of Albus Dumbledore in the flesh beside him. The once icy blue eyes of the former Headmaster filled with much sorrow and ample concern.

"Severus." he said in a calm father-like tone. "What have you be come?"

Snape had been emotionless as he ground his fist into the shards of broken glass. Pulses of pain shot through his arm but did little to alarm him.

"I have become what my master made of me." spat the current Headmaster of Hogwarts coldly. "I am darkness incarnate."

Dumbledore wanted so badly to look away from the soulless husk before him but found he could not. For Snape controlled his magical form and his power willed his eyes gaze upon his own creation.

"You have taken everything from me." said Snape in an expressionless tone. "How does it feel to know that I will be the only lasting legacy you have left to your name?"

"Severus...please." said Dumbledore not at all pleased with how his former ally has fared in the wake of his death.

"Now where have I heard those words before." said Snape still emotionless. "Ahh yes, you said those very words the day I murdered you."

"You and I both know it was not murder." said Dumbledore with a sorrowful expression.

"Tell that to your adoring public." said Snape.

With a swipe of his hand, he had done away with the buttons on his trademark frock coat and cast it aside effortlessly.

Snape rid himself of his long sleeve white shirt and cast it aside as well. Dumbledore could not believe the numerous scars that marred the younger wizard's newly exposed pale flesh. One scar stood out above the rest, a profound scar across his throat.

"What has happened to you?" asked Dumbledore in disbelief.

"A gift." said Snape still emotionless. "From my wife."

"Minerva?" said the former Headmaster. "But she wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what?" asked Snape inquisitive. "Wouldn't kill when pushed, wouldn't harm me of all people...perhaps we are developing a bit of selective memory in our un-age...Albus I seem to recall addressing the dark lord's rather barbaric order for me to rape Minerva and your subsequent push to do as I was told."

The Potions Master gritted his teeth as he recalled that night with absolute disgust.

"That was different." said the former Headmaster. "You were saving her life."

"A fact that means little to the here and now." said Snape bitterly.

"Severus, you must let her go." said Dumbledore attempting to reason with the younger wizard. "This is not what was suppose to occur...she is needed here with the children where she belongs."

For the first time since his arrival Snape gritted his teeth as his rage began to spike.

"She belongs with me." he hissed angrily. "She belongs in my bed with my cock between her thighs moaning my name in the darkness."

"If that is your best attempt to rile me you are doing a very poor job of it." said Dumbledore. "You and I both know she is not meant to be..."

"You will not tell me what she is meant to do." hissed Snape. "She is my wife, she belongs with me...I will do with her and this world what I please and there is nothing you or your petty little resistance can do about it!"

"This will not bring you peace." said the seemingly weary elder wizard.

"I have given up on that foolish notion a long time ago old man." replied Snape. "Peace will not bring me satisfaction...only vengeance can I will relish it far more than any who oppose me."

"It's not too late Severus." said the elder wizard in a bid to reason with the deranged younger wizard once more. "There is still hope for you."

 _"Beware for I am fearless and therefore powerful, I will watch with the wiliness of a snake, that I may sting with its venom."_ quoted Snape.

The elder wizard looked upon him with confusion.

"You have said those words to me before." he said.

"A life time ago." replied Snape with an eerie smirk filed across his face. "And still you know not where they originate."

"I know a good deal more than you believe I do Severus." replied Dumbledore.

Snape's cold obsidian gaze met that of the former Headmaster's icy blue eyes but his expression remained devoid of all emotion.

 _"I may die, but first you, my tyrant and tormentor, shall curse the sun that gazes on your misery."_ he quoted once more in an icy tone.

"I already have." replied the weary final image of the deceased Headmaster.

Snape smirked relishing the misery of his long dead employer.


	18. Chapter 17:Furthering Life's Cruel Agen

**Chapter 17:** _ **Furthering Life's Cruel Agenda**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Early post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"When it's said and done...I already felt love...And I let it end up...End up dying by itself...And when it's said and done...You were better off**_

 _ **You deserve real love...And I deserve to be by myself...'Cause I've gone too far...And I started too young...To give up...And even if I changed...It would be too late...I exposed my ways...'Cause no one will love you like her...It's pointless...Like tears in the rain (like tears in the rain)...So now that she's gone...Oh no...Embrace all that comes (embrace all that comes)...And die with a smile...Don't show the world how alone you've become..."} Tears In The Rain, The Weeknd**_

 _The Strange Bedroom, Snape's Manor, Unknown Location..._

 _ **D**_ isoriented and fearful of Snape's next grand attack, Hermione Granger had awoken with caution as she slipped out of the bed. She had not seen anyone let alone the said greasy git in a while now and she was beginning to feel the effects of isolation. Her study of the mysterious tome proved to be both fascinating and tiresome as she combed through the pages of the ancient book many times. It had indeed been the tome Dumbledore had sent her to retrieve from the Hogwarts library. She had no idea what the connection had been to Snape and his strange behaviors since then but she figured it was some type of window into his seemingly unstoppable dark power. The Black Heart Blight had been a very devastating curse that not even she would wish upon her worst enemy. While Snape had been vile and murderous in his own right, that curse would have been the best thing to explain his sudden radical shift in his personality.

As the bushy haired witch pondered this the door to her assigned bedroom opened but there was no sign of the Potions Master. The hint of freedom had been too good to pass up despite her mind telling her over and over that this was some sort of trick. Hermione sighed knowing her curiosity would be sated one way or another.

Cautiously, she ventured out into the pristine hall despite it been a servants quarters and found no one. Still on edge from Snape's previous antics Hermione made her way toward the entrance hall. The marble floor cool beneath her bare feet as she made her escape all the while cautious of Snape's impending arrival.

The former Gryffindor witch had known all too well how Snape enjoyed swooping upon unsuspecting students back when he patrolled the halls of Hogwarts. His sheer delight at their utter terror had been unnerving to say the least. Sadly, this new and improved version of the Potions Professor had been something of a monster.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Hall, Snape's Manor, Unknown Location..._

Almost too afraid of her own shadow, Hermione ventured toward the winding staircase mindful of Snape's possible emergence. No sooner had she taken her first step into the marble steps did Snape swoop in from the shadows. His voice booming with malice as he smirked at her attempt to reach the master bedroom.

"Well well...what do we have here." he said in a familiar taunting tone. "Hermione Granger out of bed and wondering the halls...alone."

The bushy haired witch rolled her eyes not at all in the mood to play this sick bastard's game.

"What do you want Snape?" she asked bitterly.

Snape smirked once more.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?" he asked in a mock hurt fashion.

"You and I have never been friends." she replied.

The ebony clad Potions Master scoffed.

"And to think I believed we were bonding." he said as he came up behind her, his ebony clad arms wrapping around her slender waist. "Are you telling me that all those nights you spent in my private quarters fondling my wounded person meant nothing to you?"

Hermione did her best to repress the urge to vomit as she thought back to the time she actually cared for this twisted being.

"That is exactly what I am saying." said the amber eyed witch defiantly.

Snape chuckled darkly at this intention of bolstering bravery.

"Gryffindors." he muttered. "No matter the age you lot still manage to prove just how barbaric and weak willed you truly are."

"Says the Slytherin creep who rapes women and imprisons them." countered Hermione.

"I'll give you that." said Snape seeing her point.

"Like you have any choice." muttered the amber eyed witch. "Now let me go."

Her demands had fallen on deaf ears as Snape continued to grope her warm slender frame. He took in the scent of jasmine from her wayward hair and the supple feel of her youthful flesh as he grasped her tighter. He could feel himself becoming aroused but did his best to control his baser urges.

"What is life's greatest illusion?" he whispered rather seductively into Hermione's ear as she squirmed to get free of his hold.

"What?" asked Hermione utterly confused.

"What my dear insufferable know it all, is life's greatest illusion?" asked Snape once more as he held her.

The struggling witch thought for a moment but had been unable to come up with the answers.

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked frustrated and still struggling to get free of Snape just the same.

"Once you know the answer to this question, you will begin to understand." he replied.

The Potions Master released her from his hold and smirked as he made his way to the staircase and sat down as if he had not a care in the world.

"Life's greatest illusion...is innocence." he said in a decisively cruel tone. "Take that away and the harsh truths of reality eat away at your very soul."

"What does this have to do with...?" began Hermione as her mind sought the answers to the deranged wizard's question in earnest.

"Patience." said Snape in almost a purr-like tone. "You will soon find out...but for now, enjoy you first real look inside the confines of this place...it will be your home for quite some time."

He got to his feet with a seemingly bored expression filed across his sallow pale face and headed up the stairs toward the master bedroom. The last the confused young witch saw of him had been his ebony robes disappearing behind the forbidden door to his inner sanctum.

If the young witch could have afforded a guess, she would have noted the room that probably held the deputy Headmistress had been that one but she knew there would be no way she could have gotten to her former mentor given Snape's antics and unwelcome surprises. Reason overwhelming blind courage, she decided to stick to the first floor of the manor at least until she got a feel for the place and got her bearings.

As she moved about the first floor reluctantly turning away from the winding marble staircase, she had not noted the obsidian gaze of Severus Snape as he watched her with acute fascination.

 _Hermione Granger was a formidable foe indeed._

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _Spare Bedroom, Snape Manor, Unknown Location..._

Ginerva Weasley had been lying in the center of her bed for hours. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she looked up at the ceiling hoping her master would visit and relieve her of her pain. The creaking of the door had gotten her attention as she began to sit up in anticipation. Her brown eyes were met with disappointment when she came face to face with Hermione Granger. The amber eyed witch had not known what to say to her former friend seeing her so lost and trapped beneath the weighted influence of Snape's dark spell.

"Ginny." whispered Hermione as she looked around still weary of Snape's impending arrival. "Ginny we have to get out of here."

Ginny simply lied back on her rather large and comfortable bed ignoring her former friend's statement.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Hermione growing frustrated and annoyed by this whole situation.

"Why have you come here?" asked the youngest Weasley child.

"I've come to help you." said Hermione. "We have to stop this madness with Snape...it isn't right."

Ginny seemed to shudder at the mention of her master's name.

"I don't need your help." she said almost bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" asked the confused amber eyed witch. "I'm not going to leave you here after what Snape has done to you."

"My master needs me." said the red head Weasley girl. "He needs me and I will not abandon him."

"Ginny, Snape is a monster and a rapist." reasoned Hermione. "What he did to you was beyond reprehensible."

"I don't know what you are talking about." said Ginny apparently not taking too kindly to Hermione's harsh words about her master. "My master is very generous and kind."

"There isn't a kind bone in Snape's body." said the brown haired witch.

"Enough!" shouted Ginny enraged. "Who do you think you are barging into my room after all this time to tell me how to feel about my master, you known nothing about him and you fumble in the darkness with your little resistance like you have all the answers!"

"I know enough to not enjoy being violated by a twisted murderous psychopath." countered Hermione. "Ginny have you forgotten that Snape is the reason our friends are dead, he killed Dumbledore, he weakened the order of phoenix."

"No." said Ginny in a cold tone. "My master is simply drowning in the wake of another wizard's sins."

Hermione didn't understand what Ginny was getting at but it was fast becoming old.

"What has he done to you?" she asked in disbelief.

"My master is very good to me." replied Ginny in defiance of Hermione judgement of her. "He's the only one who can take away my pain."

At this mention of the word pain, Severus Snape strolled into Ginny's room meeting Hermione's hate filled gaze full on as he wrapped and arm around the devoted red head witch.

"Master." said Ginny clearly pleased to see him as she dropped almost instantly to her knees.

Snape patted her head as if she had been a mere animal crawling about on the floor.

"Ginerva." said the Potions Master in an eerie father-like tone. "The agony must be overwhelming by now."

Ginny whimpered at the mention of her pain.

"So young." said Snape stroking her cheek in an affectionate manner. "So supple...one would hardly blame my cock for finding it's home inside your youthful form."

His obsidian gaze met the enraged amber of Hermione's eyes as he spoke.

"Alot of people can blame you." she hissed. "Starting with the Weasleys."

Ginny seemed unaffected by the mention of her family.

Snape smirked at this attempt to rile him.

"Ginerva, what is life's greatest illusion?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Innocence, my master." replied the red head Weasley girl.

"And do you proclaim innocence Ginerva?" asked Snape never shifting his gaze from the stubborn witch across from him.

"No, my master." replied Ginny as she leaned into Snape's hand as he stroked her cheek once more.

"And why is that?" asked the ebony clad Potions Master.

"I am not innocent." replied the red head witch.

She let out a breathless moan when Snape's hand went to her throat and he held her still despite her squirming from his touch.

"Good pet." said Snape lowering himself to speak into her ear.

It only served to set her off more as she began to beg for him in the worst way.

"You see Miss Granger, innocence is merely an illusion to be shattered whenever one sees fit." said Snape turning his attention back to Hermione. "Ginerva, has long shed her ridiculous illusions...it will only be a matter of time before you do the same."

"Why are you doing this to her?" asked the amber eyed witch still no closer to understanding what happened to his wizard than she had been days prior. "Why hurt Ginny?"

Snape turned his attention back to Ginerva.

"Am I causing you pain, pet?" he asked in that eerie father-like tone.

"No master." said Ginny quickly. "You take the pain away."

Snape again stroked the red head witch's cheek.

"What I offer her is far greater than anything you or your so called resistance could ever give to her." he said. "My own special brand of pain to block out the twisted shadows that dwell within her."

Ginny whimpered at the mention of the word shadows.

"Master please." she begged. "Make it stop."

Snape smiled briefly down at the trembling witch and final took her in his arms. He carried her over toward the bed and began to undress. Disgusted Hermione took her leave of her deranged former friend and rushed out into the hall. It became much more clear to her that Ginny had chosen this darkened existence for herself and could not be swayed no matter whom had spoken to her.

The amber eyed witch continued to explore the house but always came back to that winding staircase. She knew better than to venture up there even with Snape's apparent distraction. No, if she wanted to free Professor McGonagall she had to do it in a way Snape wasn't expecting. She had to use his own Slytherin tact in a bid to catch him unawares before she could secure the former Headmistress. As she walked along the winding corridors of the strange looking manor, she caught sight of a familiar face...a very familiar face amid the darkened halls.


	19. Chapter 18:The Product Of One's Master

**Chapter 18:** _ **The Product Of One's Master**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"You made a monster of me...Through all your wicked lies...Forever tortured by you...Abandoned at death's door...Until I said no more...Don't look away...You're just a former regret of mine...And when you want, just look away...You're just a former regret of mine...Erasing now...You made a rock star of me...Gave me this wicked life...Paid to be tortured by you...A life I now abhor...And still I say, no more..."} Monster,Disturbed**_

 _Snape Manor, Unknown World..._

 _ **S**_ teel gray eyes met amber as Hermione Granger found herself face to face with Lucius Malfoy. His platinum blond hair as lengthy and unkempt as ever as he moved about the servants quarters. His face a hollowed mask of humiliation and emptiness. The young witch believed he resembled the version of Professor Snape back from her first years at Hogwarts. Curious as to how he managed to survive after his very public beating at the hands of the despot Voldemort during the final battle of Hogwarts. He had been a crumpled pool of blood and bone the last the young witch saw and at the time she thought it fitting.

"Malfoy." said Hermione stunned as she looked upon him whole once more but haunted in his manner.

"Well, it appears you have come out to play at last, Miss Granger." said Lucius in his usual smug _Pureblood_ manner. "I trust that Severus has not roughed you up too badly."

The Gryffindor witch narrowed her amber eyes at her most hated enemy as side from Snape and the despot.

"What do you know?" she asked studying him for a moment.

"Sadly, I know a great deal about your little predicament." admitted Lucius in a bored tone. "My little brother has become something of a savage given his newly awakened appetites, was the Weasley girl not proof enough of this?"

Lucius walked over to Snape's study and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" asked Hermione. "Last I heard this was Snape's twisted little harem."

The senior Malfoy chuckled rather darkly.

"I think Severus will enjoy playing with you the most Miss Granger." he said confident in his manner. "Alas, I have no such privileges when it comes to this house or the dark lord's bidding."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"So you're saying...Snape out ranks you." she said piecing his words together.

Lucius seemed to bristle at this.

"What I am saying Miss Granger, is that you have stepped into a world far beyond your brilliant little mind's comprehension." said the Senior Malfoy. "My little brother is infected with a darkness that makes even the dark lord tremble in his wake and now you have come into his grasp."

"I'm not afraid of Snape." said Hermione defiantly.

The handsome wizard smirked as he sipped from his freshly poured glass. His face took on a more serious expression and he sighed.

"Severus has...he has become unstable in the recent years." he admitted. "No doubt his madness is getting the better of him these days...do not...do not judge him too harshly Miss Granger, he was not always a monster."

"Like I'll ever believe that." said the young witch in a harsh tone.

"He saved my life." said Lucius gripping the glass he drank from tightly with his pale fingers. "I know not how to save his, but I have a feeling that you do...or you soon will."

"What makes you think I wish to save him after all he has done." hissed Hermione in a petulant manner.

"Because it was your precious Dumbledore that caused this in the first place." hissed Lucius in return. "Had he not cursed him, had he not pushed him so far..."

"I would not be the superior force of darkness that I am today." interrupted Snape with a smirk filed across his face.

The young witch balled her fists in a bid to ready an attack. Her amber eyes took in his sweat slick, shirtless form as he leaned against a nearby wall. His lank raven hair had been soaked and dangling freely in his face, much like it use to when he had been an awkward teenager moving about the dark corridors of Hogwarts Castle.

"Bonding already I see." said Snape mocking the concern Lucius had painstakingly shown for him. "And to think not long ago you were mortal enemies."

"Severus..." began the senior Malfoy.

Snape seemed to ignore him choosing instead to focus on the young witch whom dared conspire against him.

"You think yourself superior because of your precious code of honor?" he asked "You Gryffindors, are nothing if not amusing."

"And you Slytherins are nothing if not treacherous scum." countered Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at him.

Upon hearing her furthered insolence, Snape attempted to move toward her, only to be stopped by Lucius Malfoy.

"Severus please..." he said daring to stand between Snape's wrath and Hermione Granger of all people.

Snape's obsidian gaze fell on Lucius and a snarl escaped him.

"Count yourself fortunate that Lucius was here to ensure that I'd adhere to reason." he said coldly. "One never does truly know how long it will last."

He stepped away from Lucius and out into the hall. Hermione looked at the senior Malfoy for the first time. His weariness had been as evident as his sorrow once Snape had disappeared up the winding staircase.

"H-He doesn't know what to do with himself." said the handsome rugged wizard staring after Snape. "He's becoming..."

"What?" asked the young witch now curious.

"He's becoming cumbersome." replied Lucius sadly. "He has no place here and he knows the pain he's causing...he pretends it's amusing but it's killing him."

"And how do you know that?" asked Hermione not sure she believed that much about the bastard Snape.

"Why don't you ask your precious Dumbledore." hissed Lucius. "There's a bloody portrait of him here in the manor, Severus enjoys taunting him you see."

With that the handsome gray eyed wizard took his leave of the embittered young witch.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Master Bedroom, Snape Manor, Unknown Location..._

Minerva McGongagall had been enjoying the evident peace and quiet of the shadow filled room when the door opened. Her body grew rigid as she had known instinctively whom had been at the other side of it. A half naked and sweat drenched Severus Snape entered with a wild look on his sallow pale face. The elder witch had recognized it well as he stepped into the bedroom violently slamming the door behind him and ensuring that it was heavily warded. He made his way over toward the green eyed witch as she sat up in bed with the elegant and expensive covers pulled up to her chest. She wore a white silk night gown and her hair had been neatly kept in one long braid. The Potions Master had a brief reminder of the muggle story of Rapunzel as he made his way toward their shared bed.

Snape dropped his trousers and crawled between Minerva's aged thighs. Her tensing as his exposed pale muscular form pressed against her warm body beneath the elegant covers. She had very little concept of the length of time she had been his prisoner in this place but she had still not become accustomed to his blatant sexual advances. It had been difficult for her as she saw the young boy whom had first entered Hogwarts Castle unsure of his place in the grand wizarding world but just as excited as every other child that had boarded Hogwarts Express to be there.

"What happened to you?" she asked not sure she could wrap her mind around what had become of that shy boy.

Snape's obsidian eyes met her sorrowful green ones.

"There is beauty in sorrow, if only when tears come from your eyes." said the deranged wizard. "To answer your frequently asked question, I am the monster your precious Dumbledore created."

"Why do you blame Albus for your wickedness?" asked Minerva. "It was you that murdered him after all."

Snape gripped the bed as he slid his body against the warm elder witch whom he pressed against the bed.

"Your Albus, took something from me that I can never get back." he said still meeting the old witch's gaze. "I will revenge my injuries, if I cannot inspire love, I will cause fear."

Minerva's eyes widened for a moment as her mind instinctively traveled back toward her childhood memories. She had known that story quite well given her own interests in muggle literature over the years, she had not been an avid reader like some but she did read perhaps for entertainment and given her status as Severus Snape's prisoner his various collections of books had been a welcome distraction.

"The muggle writer, Mary Shelley's Frankenstein." she said blurting out the source of the quote.

"Very good." replied Snape with an eerie smirk. "And I was beginning to think you'd never comprehend the game."

"Game?" asked Minerva unsure if she wanted to know the answers to her own burning questions.

Snape said nothing more as he turned his attention to her breasts.

He rested his head against them as if he had been some weary child needing the embrace of his mother.

"The Granger girl is so much like you." he said without emotion in his tone. "If you'd like to see for yourself I shall un-ward the door for you."

Minerva had not been sure if this was another ploy or he was being serious. To prove his point Snape raised his hand and lifted the heavy wards causing the door to unlock on it's own accord.

"You can see her if it pleases you." he said.

"Severus." she said unsure of her own voice in this moment. "Please...don't...don't harm her."

Snape looked up at the elder witch his expression as impassive as always. His obsidian glare as cold as ice seeming to pierce right though the elder witch as his body became tense with fury.

"You are under the impression that I am capable of extending mercy." he said in a voice dripping with coldness. "I assure you Minerva I am not, what will happen to Miss Granger is what will happen unless she can do her job effectively."

"What do you mean her job Severus?" asked the elder witch suddenly confused.

"It is none of your concern." he replied. "Still, you may see the witch for yourself if you feel the need."

With that he rolled off the elder witch and onto his side of the bed. His exposed pale back to her as he closed his eyes. In truth he didn't require sleep but it was amusing to see how Minerva relaxed whenever she believed him to be. He controlled his breathing like always and ventured into the depths of his own mind completely aware of what was happening around him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Study, Snape's Manor, Unknown Location..._

Hermione Granger cautiously stepped into the rather large study of her captor Severus Snape. She did as Malfoy Senior had instructed and sought out the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. She had nearly given up hope of finding it when she heard a familiar pleasant and father-like voice call to her. The amber eyed witch had made her way toward the familiar voice and found herself face to face with Albus Dumbledore's magically kept portrait. The twinkling blue eyes of the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, viciously cut down by the devious Severus Snape had not seemed to change holding the same mystic even in death.

"Miss Granger." he said pleased to see her alive an well. "It has been quite some time hasn't it?"

Hermione could barely contain the tears that threatened to stream down her pale cheeks. She had seemingly lived several lifetimes in the wake of the old Headmaster's murder. Harry had been gone right along with Ron and any hope of peace given what Snape and the death eaters had done to the world since they seized power.

"It has been quite a while indeed Professor." replied Hermione.

Dumbledore treated her to a pleasant smile as he looked her over.

"Life has been quite difficult for you." he said observing her.

"I should say that it has." replied the young witch briefly reflecting on her current predicament. "Given all that Snape has done."

At the mention of Snape, Dumbledore's smile faded into a serious expression of worry and anguish.

"Severus...is he?" asked the older wizard.

"He's currently being kept busy for the moment." replied Hermione. "I don't believe we have that much time."

Dumbledore nodded.

"No doubt you are here because Severus has enlisted your help." he said knowing full well what she had been after.

"That's what I don't understand sir." said Hermione meeting Dumbledore's gaze. "Why would that murderous brute need my help with anything."

"That is precisely what I'd like to know." said the voice of Minerva McGonagall as the elder witch stepped into the room.

Hermione had been shocked to see her former Headmistress alive and in person for the first time in years.

"Professor?" she said not sure if this was another of Snape's tricks.

Minerva's green eyes had been warmed with the sight of her favorite student alive and well given all that Severus put everyone through. She had a good deal of questions along the lines of what was done to Severus herself.

"Albus." she said facing the elder wizard's portrait for the first time in years. "I want to hear it form you, what have you done?"

The elder wizard's expression had been deathly serious as he met the green gaze of his oldest and dearest friend.

"The condition in which our Severus currently finds himself in is the result of my past actions." admitted Dumbledore. "I cursed him shortly before my demise at his hands, in all truth I cursed him to bring it about."

Minerva's eyes widened as she listened to the wizard who's judgment she followed without question for all these years.

"What did you do to him?" asked Hermione suddenly feeling a spike of rage as she thought back to the condition Snape had been in years prior to his murdering Dumbledore. "He...he couldn't do it."

Dumbledore turned his attention to Hermione.

"I beg your pardon Miss Granger." said Minerva confused as the young witch continued.

"That's why you cursed him, he wasn't strong enough to willingly kill you." said the amber eyed witch.

"That is correct Miss Granger." replied Dumbledore. "Unfortunately, I did not foresee the ramifications of my act until it was far too late."

"You mean until Snape turned into a complete monster." muttered Hermione angered that Dumbledore of all people had been the cause of all of this misery. "I hated him for so long...I blamed him for what he did to you...and so did Harry."

Minerva had been silent as she recalled the look on Snape's face that final night at Hogwarts when she staged the coupe and crippled him savagely in The Great Hall.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked unsure she wanted to hear more.

Dumbledore met her gaze once more. It shamed him a great deal to see the well earned disappointment behind eyes that had once reflected complete and unwavering trust in him, perhaps it had been what finally drove Severus into the depths of his madness.

"Severus has been cursed with The Black Heart Blight." admitted Dumbledore.

Minerva's eyes widened as she heard those words. Hermione was confused by her former Head of House's reaction and the aspect of the curse.

"So he's been living with that curse for months while running the school." said the elder witch moving closer to the portrait.

"I'm afraid so." replied Dumbledore honestly.

Minerva seemed to be reflecting on quite a few things as she glared at the former Headmaster.

"H-How could you Albus?" she asked her voice dripping with rage and sorrow alike.

"I did what was necessary." replied the elder wizard. "He was needed to end Voldemort's reign."

"But you've created an even more serious threat than Tom ever was." said Minerva.

"I'll take that as a compliment." said the voice of Severus Snape as he entered the study.

He had been thankfully fully dressed in his usual trademark ebony attire.

"Severus." said Minerva looking over the Potions Master with newly sympathetic eyes.

"How perfect." said Snape making his way swiftly over toward the Transfigurations Professor.

"Severus don't..." started Dumbledore.

Snape ignored him and pressed his body against the elder witch.

"Has he told you yet love?" asked the deranged wizard. "Has he told you how agonizing such a dark curse can be?"

Minerva became tense as she reflected the horrors she committed against the poor younger wizard.

"You are still a monster Severus." she replied at last finding her voice. "No matter your origins."

"You wound me." said Snape taking a step back from her. "Good thing I enjoy pain."

He turned his attention to Hermione Granger whom had been without word since he entered the study.

"Such a young and supple thing." he said taking a step toward her only to be met with a letter opener to the throat at the hands of his ill-tempered wife.

"You will not touch her." said the elder witch tightly gripping the make-shift weapon.

Snape smiled rather cruelly as she placed the cool tip of the metal against the sallow pale flesh of his neck.

"Now...now love, we do still have company." he said. "Unless she wants a go as well?"

"With a sharp object and your useless carcass anytime." said Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at the ebony clad Headmaster.

"The girl's one hell of a flirt." said Snape as a flicker of amusement filed across his face. "You may have competition love."

"I meant what I said Severus." said Minerva. "Albus may have done terrible things to you in the past but nothing will stay my hand if you harm Miss Granger."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Snape not moving an inch as she continued to hold the letter opener at his throat.

"Do not tempt me." said Minerva still gripping her weapon tightly. "I'd consider it a service to the wizarding community given all that you have done."

"You Gryffindors witch always did have a way of getting my attention." said Snape with a flicker of amusement.

"Professor, what do we do now?" asked Hermione.

"You can return to your room Miss Granger." said Minerva. "Severus will not bother you."

"W-What about you?" asked Hermione unsure about leaving the elder witch with Snape.

"I'll be fine dear." replied Minerva. "Get going."

Snape smirked as his obsidian gaze became filled with heat as he watched the young witch go.

"I love it when you get all forceful." said the deranged wizard. "But you and I both know you will not and cannot stop me from taking her if I so desired to."

Minerva sighed. This much had been true but it proved that there was still a peace of the young wizard she once knew despite the effects of the curse.

"I didn't know Severus." she said removing the letter opener as soon as Hermione had gone. "Had I known I would have stopped him."

"That is kind of a moot point now isn't it?" asked Snape. "You did not know and you still work to undermined me...there is no point of pity...we both know how much you wish you could end my life."

Minerva had opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by a silent stunning spell. She collapsed and Snape caught her in his arms. The ebony clad wizard carried her back to their shared bedroom and heavily warded it once more.

His obsidian eyes looked over her unconscious body as he climbed back into bed with her.

"You were the catalyst." he said stroking her cheek as she slumbered. "You broke my will and made me crumble."

He tucked the sleeping witch into bed and rested his head against her belly.

"I wanted nothing more than to protect you." he continued. "But instead you tried to destroy me."

Snape's sallow pale cheeks had been stained with black tears as he continued to sit in bed with the still unconscious elder witch. His mind traveled to Hermione Granger and his many ideas pertaining to her amusing him in the coming days. He had been right, Minerva could not stop him...but neither could anyone else for that matter.


	20. Chapter 19:Darkness Incarnate

**Chapter 19:** _ **Darkness Incarnate**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Taken some time to get back to my work...my roommate bailed three days before rent was due, after she already had it and spent up all the money...right after I received news of a family friend's death...now I have a funeral to go to and a landlord breathing down my neck at the moment...I suppose Snape's life is more fun for now...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"Such a beautiful face... Such a beautiful waste I say...Just when you think I'm lost you found your way...That little angel on my shoulder says**_

 _ **"Not to do those things you did"...That little angel on my shoulder screams..."I think I lost my way"...Such a beautiful land...Such a beautiful sin I say...(A sin I say)...Just when you pull me in I push away...(I push away)...That little devil on my shoulder says..."I'll make you do those things you did"...That little devil on my shoulder screams..."I think you found your way"...There's no way out for you...But you can follow me, just follow me down...There's no way out for you...So just follow me, just follow me down..."}No Way Out, Theory Of A Deadman**_

 _Unknown Location, Uncharted Beach..._

 _ **F**_ _reezing rain had begun to beat down against the battered form of the ebony clad former Headmaster of Hogwarts. His sallow pale cheeks had been stained with the blackness of his strange tears as his body was ravaged by the curse. It seemed to go about attacking him at a relentless pace given his likely hood of survival at this current rate. Severus began to choke on the bitter memories and had awakened. He attempted to crawl to a safer place unsure of what he was to expect. He was the second most wanted wizard in the entire community, given that Potter couldn't wait to go shooting his mouth off to the Ministry of Magic in the wake of his absence. Minerva's vengeance was rather swift but he had not the heart to pass judgement upon her. She was pregnant with his child and any harm coming to her unnerved him all the more. Everything had gotten so wrong since Albus forced his hand at The Astronomy Tower._

 _His semi-peaceful existence had been shattered in the wake of the war and the overwhelming sensation of his guilt continued to plague him. The obsidian eyes of The Potions Master could see it all so clearly, he had been in the middle of nowhere and the pain of his forceful departure of Hogwarts Castle still lingered._

 _The fury blazing behind Minerva's notorious green eyes had been burned into his mind. She had hated him. She had hated him so much that she saw killing him as the only option. Gone was that older witch's compassion and understanding so often shown in times of turmoil. He supposed he had earned her ire, given all he had done. A begrudging smile had managed to creep across his sallow pale face._

 _She had been quite a formidable witch, although he had not actually been trying to fight back._

 _As the jagged stones of this strange coast pierced the calloused flesh of his large pale palms, Snape recalled the news she received from Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary._

 _Minerva had been pregnant._

 _She had been carrying his child._

 _A child that should never have existed but was not entirely unwelcome._

 _The ailing dark wizard had no family outside of Hogwarts and had been sadly, the last of his accursed line._

 _ **{"You love the old bat."}**_ _said a voice coming within his own fractured mind. **{"I'd wager you have a little something for the girl too."}**_

 _"I have no idea what you are talking about." replied the Potions Master in a vain attempt to keep a lid on his increasing insanity._

 _ **{"Do not play the fool with Severus Snape, I am well aware of your deepest desires as well as your darkest intentions."}**_ _spoke the strange voice again._ _ **{"You have unfettered ambitions, and dark appetites no one has ever dreamed of...it's no wonder you are so unhappy...given your lack of prospects as of late...I'd say the old witch was as close to relief as you have gotten in a very long time."}**_

 _Snape tried to gain control of his wayward thoughts but this...whatever it was seemed to be flipping through his life's memories as if it were the pages of a book open for amusement._

 _"Stop!" he shouted gripping the slick and shifting soil below him as he continued to crawl despite the constant rain. "What the hell are you?"_

 _After a moment of silence the voice finally spoke._

 _ **{"I am Darkness Incarnate and you are my host."}**_ _replied the terrible voice like a crack of thunder in the ailing Potions Master's head._ _ **{"The One you call Albus Dumbledore released me and I was given you...the afflicted...the soulless one...they will call you...men, women, witches, wizards, and children of every like will quake at the slightest utterance of your name...of course you should be use to it...given how...unloved you are."}**_

 _"Fuck you." muttered Snape already agitated by this thing in the darkness._

 _ **{"That's the spirit...fuck them all."}**_ _said the voice without missing a beat._ _ **{"Give into your rage...embrace your torment...feed from their hate...it will only make you stronger...and by extension make me stronger...then we shall rule this world unchecked...for all eternity."}**_

 _"I am not interested in being the puppet of notorious black sludge." said Snape with a sneer. "I would rather..."_

 _ **{"Die?"}**_ _continued the voice after the interruption.._ _ **{"I'm afraid that is impossible...you see I am immortal and now that I am apart of you...you shall be immortal too."}**_

 _"Like hell I will." replied Snape unable to face the thought of being trapped in this tormented existence. "I refuse to spend the rest of my life with this sludge trapped in this state!"_

 _He summoned the final recesses of his magic and focused his efforts into carving a stone, well fitting of an American Indian arrowhead. He pushed it toward the distant cliffs of Hogwarts Castle and pulled it with all the might he could muster in his own direction. The newly carved arrowhead came at him at alarming speed. The Potions Professor leaned back on his knees amid the wet dirt and mud, he found himself looking up at the school that had been home to him ever since his arrival at the age of eleven._

 _Severus Snape did not blink when the arrowhead pierced his heart. The force knocking him onto his back and a giddy smile filed across his sallow pale face. As he lost consciousness once more the voice again spoke to him but like a comforting friend as his wound gushed blood as black and slick as tar. The same black tears streamed down his cheeks as his final thought of Hogwarts passed through his weary mind._

 _Home._

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _The Strange Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Unknown Location..._

Hermione Granger had been silent as she tried to absorb all the new information she had received from Albus Dumbledore's portrait. The former Headmaster had purposely, cursed the already unwell Potions Professor in a bid to get him to murder him. When the young witch thought of all that Snape had suffered due to everyone believing he had been a murderer, when she thought about what the Hogwarts staff had done to him.

It was almost enough to make her induce vomit.

Severus Snape had done his job as spy for The Order of Phoenix right down to that moment when they all turned on him.

The crunching of bone from when McGonagall beat him with the magical sledgehammer had resounded throughout Hogwarts for a very long time. Students reenacting and telling the story with glee despite the malice behind it. Cheers had gone up in the hopes of Snape's gruesome death by all except Slytherin house. They were kept in the dungeons like prisoners of war and treated like second class citizens, due to the perceived actions of their Head of House.

Hermione had not liked what was happening but she had not been overjoyed when she found out Snape had murdered Dumbledore. In fact, she burned with absolute rage and wanted so badly to hex The Potions Professor to pieces for his cruel act. The thought that he had betrayed everything the Order stood for, that he betrayed Dumbledore, the supposed kind and benevolent leader who spoke in pleasant tones and issued advice made her blood boil.

Only now, she had learned that it was Dumbledore and The Order that betrayed Snape casting him aside when his role was no longer required. The amber eyed witch in no way condoned what Snape had done to everyone, or to Ginny and Professor McGonagall. She simply had this nagging feeling that if Dumbledore had not brought all this upon them, then Snape would have been better off.

What was more hurtful to her was the knowledge that Harry and Ron both died hating Snape and believing him to be a traitor.

With her mind and feelings at war with one another, Hermione paced the small bedroom trying to find the solution or any solution to this nightmarish world she found herself living in.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Study, Snape's Estate, Unknown World..._

Minerva McGonagall had watched the sleeping form of Severus Snape for more than an hour. His seemingly at peace breathing and less than numerous movements as he slumbered had been unnerving. To her, he slept like the dead, a fitting analogy given his ability to become almost non existent even before the curse. The elder witch knew not what to make of him. He still earned her ire, and the fury had not cooled in the wake of his actions, but at the present moment she had began to understand why. This was not the boy she had grown to care for during the course of their association. This was a monster inhabiting a very weak and weary man whom had spent the better part of his life fighting for survival and acceptance and barely making due with either.

McGonagall slipped into her night gown and made her way out of bed. Snape did not move as he continued to sleep seemingly undisturbed by her apparent absence. She wanted to believe that it would last, but she knew better. Eventually, he would seek her out and he would find her. He always did.

However, Professor McGonagall had other things on her mind as she reached the end of the winding staircase and stepped into Snape's study. Her green eyes narrowed on Albus Dumbledore's portrait.

"How could do this Albus?" she asked barely able to control her fury. "Everything that's happened is your fault."

The blue eyes of the former Headmaster twinkled in their usually unpleasant way.

"I am aware of that." he replied in an unwavering tone.

"You forced him to..." she could hardly keep from breaking down as the images flooded her already rattled mind.

"I did what I thought was best." said Dumbledore meeting her eyes. "I understand your rage and your grief..."

"You know nothing of my grief." spat Minerva enraged once more. "And you should consider yourself fortunate that you are not here in person to witness my rage."

"As I have said." continued Dumbledore. "What I did was for the greater good."

"Forcing that boy to rape me...was for the greater good?" asked Minerva not letting up on her fury. "Cursing him with dark magic was for the greater good?"

"You may not understand these motives but given time..." said Dumbledore.

"Fuck you Albus." said McGonagall spitefully. "The things that were done to that boy were inhuman...and you right it off as if it were merely a stain on a good suit."

"Minerva..." began Dumbledore only to be cut off.

"Save it." she hissed angrily. "There is no amount of excuse you could conjure to make what was done seem rational."

Dumbledore sighed knowing his oldest and dearest friend had been disgusted by his actions.

"If it is any consolation Minerva...I am truly sorry." he said in a sorrowful tone. "I did not think beyond what lie ahead...and in that I made a gross miscalculation in judgement."

"Albus...I will never forgive you for what you've done." said Minerva glaring murderously at the portrait of her former friend. "But you will fix this...and you will help that boy find peace...he's bloody earned it after all you've done to him."

Dumbledore conceded the point. Minerva made her way over to an old shelf and got her hands on the firewhiskey bottle left behind. She sat down in Snape's chair and glared once more at Dumbledore from across the room, green eyes of fury meeting twinkling blue.

"I suggest you start from the beginning Albus, I would like to know exactly what has been going on behind my back all these years." she demanded taking a sip from the bottle. "And why you felt it necessary to keep The Order of Phoenix in the dark concerning Severus' association."

The former Headmaster sighed.

This was going to be a long tale and from the looks of it, Minerva was primed and ready to hear all the intimate little details of his complete control over Severus Snape's life.


	21. Chapter 20:Something Of An Impetuous Na

**Chapter 20:** _ **Something Of An Impetuous Nature**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"I've put my trust in you...Pushed as far as I can go...For all this...There's only one thing you should know...I've put my trust in you...Pushed as far as I can go...For all this...There's only one thing you should know...I tried so hard...And got so far...But in the end...It doesn't even matter...I had to fall...To lose it all...But in the end...It doesn't even matter..."}In The End, Linkin Park**_

 _The Study,Snape's Estate, Unknown World..._

 _ **M**_ inerva McGonagall had been shocked as she listened to the end of Albus Dumbledore's confession of the wrongs he committed against the young wizard Severus Snape. The old sod truly believed he had done the right thing hurting the boy the way he did. All in the pursuit of his perfect soldier in the war against Voldemort. The former Headmistress of Hogwarts shook her head. She now understood all the rage that had been radiating off Severus as he stormed the manor in search of retribution. The curse had not been any better, feeding off the hate both within and around him. It was a wonder the boy managed to survive at all.

"Severus." she said recalling the night she had beaten him nearly to death with a magical sledgehammer.

"You enjoyed it." said Snape's cold and cruel voice as he entered the study from the shadows. "I could see the satisfaction behind your eyes each time your little magical hammer crashed into my bones effectively crushing them."

"I-I didn't know." she said stricken with terror. "After what you did..."

"You enjoyed that too." replied Snape moving like a panther toward her as he slid on his knees before her. "You always enjoy me being inside you."

"Severus...tell me how I can help you." said the elder witch with her hand on his sallow pale cheek.

A serge of rage filled Snape as he pulled away from her.

"Have you not been listening?" he asked angrily. "There is no help for me...and even if there was a way do you truly believe I'd wish to return to being your sniveling puppet?"

"That's not..." she began.

"I am starting to enjoy my new life a lot better than the one I had before." he said with a wicked smirk.

With a wave of his hand he swept everything off the desk. Minerva had been nervous around him. Before she only saw him as a twisted monster hell bent on causing as much pain and suffering as he could. Unfortunately, the knowledge of his torment at the hands of Albus Dumbledore make it difficult to harbor hatred in her heart for him.

"Severus...please." she said.

Snape smiled a wicked smile and immediately scooped the elder witch into his arms and pressed her against the desktop. He ripped open her blouse and fumbled with her knickers. Minerva had forgotten that he had been a monster and he reminded her first hand why she had hated him so much.

"SEVERUS STOP THIS!" shouted Dumbledore from the portrait on the wall.

His anger seemed to please the younger wizard as Snape turned his attention briefly to the old man.

"I'm sorry Albus...was this not what you wanted me to do?" he asked in mock confusion.

Minerva struggled against him seeing only the boy trapped by darkness that Dumbledore had made into a monster.

"Severus...don't." she said.

Snape ignored her parting her legs and impaling the elder witch onto his engorged cock. A satisfying smile filed across his sallow pale face despite his lack of actual feelings of joy or bliss. He gripped the desk tightly as he began to thrust into the emotionally stunned Minerva.

"Yessssssss!" hissed Snape glaring down at her noting the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Dumbledore wanted to turn away but found he wasn't allowed to as Severus Snape quickly cast a charm to hold him in place.

"Does this please you master?" asked Snape in a mocking tone. "Does her pain bring you amusement?"

"You should not be alive." said Dumbledore in a cold tone.

"No." replied Snape thrusting into the elder witch as he spoke. "But I am...and I am enjoying every bit of misery you feel at the moment...after all my hatred knows no bounds."

Minerva had been repressing the instinct to moan given how Snape had complete control of her body.

He seemed to relish her agony.

"Minerva..." he said taunting her. "How does it feel to be hammered from the inside out?"

The elder witch closed her eyes thinking of the boy she knew since his first appearance at Hogwarts Castle back in the seventies.

"I-I don't blame you...Severus." she said softly despite the jerking of her body.

Snape let out a growl and suddenly pulled away from her as she brought her hand to his sallow pale cheek. The sensation burned his flesh as he stumbled backwards in a bid to get away from her.

The elder witch sat up feeling the pain of his brutal internal stretching and climbed off the desk. Snape looked up at her enraged that she had caused him so much pain.

"I don't blame you for any of this Severus." she said softly. "What Albus did was selfish and unbelievably cruel."

"Get away from me." hissed Snape scrambling to his feet and tucking his cock back into his trousers.

This was the second time this strange painful occurrence happened to him, although the first time had been with Ginny Weasley.

Snape glared at Dumbledore.

"What have you done?" he asked bitterly.

"It's simple really." replied the old Headmaster. "I may have made it so that you get stronger when encountered by hate but I also made it so that you'd have a weakness when it came to love."

Snape's obsidian eyes flickered with rage once more.

"Consider yourself fortunate that I cannot kill you a second time old fool." he said before storming out of the study.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Spare Bedroom, Snape's Manor, Unknown World..._

Severus Snape barged into the room only to find himself on the receiving end of a vase being broken against his head. In the wake of the event, Hermione Granger pushed him into a nearby wall and took off down the hall. Snape rounded the corner having recovered faster than she anticipated.

"You little bitch." he hissed as blood trickled down the side of his face.

Hermione screamed only to have him place his rough calloused hand over her mouth and pull her back into the bedroom.

"That was very clever." he said tossing her onto the bed. "I originally came here to ask about your progress with the tome but you insist on provoking me!"

Hermione scrambled across the bed only to be brought back by Snape's wand-less magic.

The amber eyed witch continued to put up a fight smashing Snape's face with her fists and breaking his abnormally large nose.

"FUCK!" he growled as he doubled over in pain.

Hermione had not been finished with him as she proceeded to beat him with the tome.

By the time she had stopped he had been unconscious.

Severus Snape lied motionless on the bed while Hermione gathered her wits and bound him at the limbs.

Minerva McGonagall raced up the stairs when she heard the commotion fearing the worst for Hermione only to see the young witch seemed to have everything well in hand.

"Professor McGonagall." said Hermione pleased to see the elder witch alive and well.

"Miss Granger." said Minerva hugging the girl as if she had been her own daughter.

Their lives had not been easy given what Severus Snape had done to the world but they had survived his cruelty for years.

"Is he?" asked Minerva looking Snape over and noting the binds.

"No." replied Hermione. "He's just out cold."

The elder witch noted the blood tricking from Snape's nose and the wound on his head.

As she continued to look him over his obsidian eyes sprang open.

"Why Minerva I didn't know you cared." he said as he bitterly glared at Hermione. "Now then...I do not like being bound and I would appreciate it if you would do away with these magical bindings."

"Not a chance." replied Hermione given she had done all the work to get him in this state.

"You do realize this will only anger me further?" he said.

"It's a chance I am willing to take." said the amber eyed witch narrowing her gaze at him.

"And just where do you think you'd be going in the meantime?" he asked seemingly amused despite his fury. "No one leaves here unless they have my permission."

"We'll find a way." replied the determined young witch.

With that she and McGonagall left him in the darkness of the room. It was only a temporary fix to the increasingly monstrous problem of Severus Snape's curse.


	22. Chapter 21:Lure Of The Accursed

**Chapter 21:** _ **Lure Of The Accursed**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 ** _{"I die when I hear your voice,to touch you Divine...Be my possession, my sweet obsession wine...I'm dealing in demons love, it's just a matter of time...I'll wear you down, one day you will be mine...Only I can make your life complete, just give yourself to me...Only I can make your destiny...So give me your heart my love,and give me your soul...I'd give you mine but I sold it long ago...Only I can see inside of you...just give yourself to me...And I won't stop until you see the truth...I love you to death...I love you completely,a love that is purely vain...I never meant to hurt you so badly,I thought you'd enjoy the pain."}Love You To Death, London After Midnight_**

 _The Study, Snape's Estate, Unknown World..._

 ** _A_** twisted smile filed across Severus Snape's sallow pale face as he struggled against the magical bonds that seemed to burn into his sickeningly pale wrists the more he moved against them. He had cared very little if he endured harm but the same could not be said for a certain red head witch that lived within the confines of his manor.

Snape struggled more against the magical binding until his wrists began to bleed. The sudden sharp pain caused him to grunt drawing the attention of a passing Ginerva Weasley. She immediately rushed into the bedroom and attempted to remove the magical binds. The desperation evident in her face as she noted the blood drawn from her Master's wrists only made her more frantic.

"Ginerva." he said as if he had been in a great deal of pain.

Ginny had tears streaming down her cheeks as she attempted again and again to lift the binds that held her beloved Master.

"I can't break them." she said sadly.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

The red head witch nodded slowly.

"Come to me." he replied.

"But Master you're hurt." she said.

"Make it go away." he said meeting her gaze.

Ginny Weasley trembled upon hearing her own words echoed in the helpless tone of her Master before her.

She moved over toward the bed stroking his sallow pale cheek as he did his best to lean into her soft touch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Study, Snape's Manor, Unknown World..._

Hermione Granger barely caught her breath as she awaited something from a tome that Professor McGonagall had spread along the large oak desk in a bid to track down the cure for the ailing Potions Professor. He had committed a good deal of atrocities in his time as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and it was recently discovered that all of it had been done at the behest of Albus Dumbledore. The former Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes had been focused on the two witches as they exhausted themselves trying to find a way to put an end to Snape's antics.

"That is not going to help you." he said hating to be the bearer of terrible news despite their mutual anger with him.

"We have to do something." said Hermione meeting his gaze. "You set all of this in motion when you cursed him and he's bloody insane."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm afraid there is no cure for him." he said.

Professor McGonagall looked up at him narrowing her green eyes at the man she once held in such high regard.

"Albus...what you've done to that boy borders on being a war crime." she said in a stern tone. "He had suffered a great deal because of it...so don't you tell me you were stupid enough to curse him without knowing how to counter it!"

"The black Heart Blight has no cure Minnie." explained Dumbledore. "It simply feeds from hate and dies when faced with emotions of love."

"Albus..." began Minerva before noting that Hermione had a terrified expression filed across her face.

"Did my two favorite Gryffindor's miss me?" asked the snide voice of Severus Snape glaring at the two witches with heat behind his obsidian gaze. He strolled into the study revealing his half naked sweat slick form and an eerie smirk filed across his sallow pale face. "What naughty witches you two have been...consorting with the portrait on how best to absolve him from his sins."

"Severus..." began Minerva before she was instantly set upon by the twisted Headmaster.

"Hmmm." he said running a long pale finger down the lengthy of her exposed throat. "Such a shame you always chose to work against me...no matter how much pleasure I give to you."

"There is no pleasure in rape." said Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at the advancing crazed wizard.

"Oh but there is." replied Snape grabbing the cheeky young witch by the wrist as Minerva stepped between them.

"Severus don't." she pleaded. "I know that this isn't really you...you would never hurt anyone."

Snape growled as he turned his attention back to the green eyed witch before him.

"This is your fault." he hissed pushing Hermione away and pinning the older witch to the desk in an instant. "Yours and Dumbledore's."

"Severus...please." she said trying to get the insane wizard to see reason.

The words only seemed to cause him more discomfort as he hiked up the older woman's skirt not giving a care as to whom had been witness his brazen act.

"You will not stop the inevitable." he said rather harshly as he quickly released his engorged cock from his trousers letting the slick warm flesh rest against the trembling woman's inner thigh. "You will never leave this place so long as I draw breath...you are mine...and so is she and there is nothing anyone can do to make it otherwise."

Minerva pushed against Snape's bare chest as he thrust forward sinking his massive appendage into her depths despite the two witnesses to the foul act. Hermione had not known what to do as she advanced to try and pry Snape off her Headmistress.

"No." said Minerva struggling to keep her composure as Snape continued to thrust inside her. "Run!"

Snape chuckled rather darkly.

"Silly witch believes she is sacrificing herself to sate my lust." he said amused. "You both started this game of bondage and I intend to finish it."

With a wave of his hand he summoned twisting black vines that seemed to spring from the book shelves and envelope the limbs of the struggling older witch. They had wound around her wrists and ankles so tightly they drew blood and the pain they delivered only seemed to excite Snape all the more.

"STOP THIS!" shouted Dumbledore horrified by the antics of his most twisted of creations.

"Or what?" asked Snape seemingly unimpressed as he continued to thrust into the pained witch.

Hermione grabbed her wand and let loose a spell.

 _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ she shouted.

Snape had disengaged from the bound elder witch and found himself cast into a nearby bookcase.

"So the little girl wants to play." he growled getting to his feet and sweeping away everything in his path with only his hand. "You will rue the day you ever stood against me girl."

"I don't care how cursed you are." said Hermione defiantly. "You are nothing but a soulless monster."

Snape smirked rather wickedly before launching a series of attacks that she had done her best to hold off.

Her efforts proved to be no match for the brute force of his attacks in combination with his other worldly seed, before she knew it, Hermione Granger found herself pinned against a nearby wall with Snape behind her gripping her wrists as she struggled to get free. The deranged Potions Professor chuckled darkly once more as he pressed his lean pale form into her soft slender body.

"You have no idea what darkness you provoke little girl." he said in a dangerous tone. "The only reason you haven't been stripped bare and impaled upon my rather enormous cock is because I require your expertise to do away with certain aspects of my new form and given the effects on Miss Weasley and your Head of House...it would only impede progress."

Snape stepped away from the trembling witch and with a snap of his fingers, he released the vines holding Minerva at bay.

"Rest assured...I will take you...little witch the moment you have outlived your usefulness to me." he warned before returning to the spare bedroom where an exhausted and mindless witch had been awaiting his arrival.

Hermione raced over toward Professor McGonagall and helped her regain her composure. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for the dignified elder witch to have to endure such monstrous behavior from her former student.

"I don't believe we are going to be able to fix this." she said with a sorrowful expression.

"We must try." said Minerva with a sorrowful expression of her own. "Severus, doesn't deserve being changed into this monster...what Albus did was quite unethical even by wizarding standards."

Hermione sighed.

"How do we even know that there's anything left of him?" she asked.

Minerva fought back tears as she recalled how the younger wizard seemed to have been reaching out to her from within the confines of the curse.

"He's there." she replied. "And he's as clever as always...if he truly wished to force himself upon you he would do it...but he keeps finding a way to avoid it." she said. "He must have been the one to enlist your help given that Albus used you to curse him."

The amber eyed witch considered this.

"If that's true than I am grateful to him." she said. "But Dumbledore said there was no cure..."

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned her attention to the Headmaster.

"Professor...I think I may know a way." she said.

Minerva had been stunned by this turn of events. She had not idea what happened all those years ago or why Hermione and Severus were specifically roped into this strange situation by Albus but she was pleased to hear there was possibly a way to end the dark wizard's reign of terror.


	23. Chapter 22:The Hand Of Hate

**Chapter 22:** _ **The Hand Of Hate**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...It's been a while...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 ** _{"_** ** _Do I care anymore, if there's a new beginning..._** ** _The simple plan is broken..._** ** _Every time it's given..._** ** _I needed thrust and love but grab the hand of hate..._** ** _To help me up again..._** ** _To fuck me up again..._** ** _Destroy all you see..._** ** _Tattoo the world, change everything..._** ** _Save the world for me..._** ** _Tattoo the world..._** ** _"}Disease ,Sevendust_**

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 ** _S_** heets of towering flame surrounded the formerly frequented alley as embers rose from the numerous familiar buildings that had been the staple of the wizarding world for generations were reduced to rubble as a seemingly manic Severus Snape levitated in the air above the screaming and fear struck crowd below him relishing the chaos his embittered antics had unleashed. He had not been so delighted in the wake of his tormenting of those whom had forced him to be this way in years. The knowledge that Dumbledore had been the reason for their pain, their martyr and oldest of heroes was all the more pleasing. The former Potions Master of Hogwarts Castle descended upon the scorched earth grinding the ash from the distant memories of the past beneath his black dragon hide boot covered heel.

He cornered a trembling wizard whom had been out for a bit of shopping in a bid to gather supplies.

There was nothing special about him, in fact he had been quite ordinary in terms of looks and magical capability but that meant nothing to Snape. The Headmaster Of Hogwarts moved swiftly like a flicker of light wrapping his large pale fingers, once used for brewing potions of every sort in the hopes of obtaining redemption for his part in the first wizarding war under the banner of the despot Voldemort, now instruments of his blatant cruelty toward his fellow wizarding community and the muggle world alike.

He owned no allegiance to no master in this embittered and broken world following the failure of Harry James Potter.

Power had been absolute.

Death was a certainty.

And Misery was unquenchable when it came to this deranged wizard's antics.

His accursed heart cold to any and all emotion aside from rage.

Snape smiled rather wickedly as he increased his numerous body count igniting the man's body aflame via his hand and relishing the screams of torment that filled his ears as a result of such a twisted act. The world was his playground, a fitting place where his cruel endeavors knew no bounds and the blood of his enemies ran like rivers of crimson in his wake.

Nothing mattered to the dark wizard as he had no concept of true pleasure, only the desire to destroy everything he had fought so hard to preserve seemed to consume him. He had been darkness incarnate and there wasn't a single one of these cowering beings that could stand against him.

"Hateful day when I received life." he said to the smoldering corpse of the man he had murdered just moments before hand. "But then...you know that all too well by now."

Removing his hand from the charred flesh of the man no longer struggling to get free of his powerful grasp in a bit to preserve his life, Snape watched as the body collapsed onto the black ground and walked away satisfied at the terror he had inflicted for the evening upon the citizens of the wizarding world.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Fortress Of Solitude, Unknown Location..._

Snape entered the Fortress of Solitude to seek counsel with the dark lord Voldemort, or what remained of him since his fateful battle at Hogwarts against Harry Potter. The severely weakened once formidable monster had been largely out-classed by his lesser half-blood associate and it had not gone unnoticed. Not by the despot nor Snape as he stood before the stone throne of the serpentine wizard no longer capable of exerting his will upon the world, wizarding or muggle alike.

"S-S-Severus-s-s." said the despot faking delight upon seeing him. "How wonderful to see you, thriving in the wake of your new found strength."

Snape smirked as he noted the false praise from the despot.

Normally it amused him to see the once vicious former Master barely concealing his hatred for him in the wake of the shifting of fortunes. Voldemort had coveted Snape's inability to be killed.

"As you have come to note, I feel no connection to such a sniveling sack of useless flesh." he said revealing his own agenda for the despot. "You have vastly out lived your usefulness to me and it is high time you knew your place."

Voldemort narrowed his glowing red eyes at the suggestion that he had been useless or that he needed to know his place.

Snape continued to smirk rather confidently in the wake of his bold words to his former master.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't know that you put those fools up to the task of challenging me in open combat to the death?" he asked with an arched brow.

Voldemort did his best to hold on to the shred of pride that had kept him going thus far.

"You will not speak to me as if I am a lesser..." he began only to be cut off.

"You are a weak, pathetic little half blood poser whom cowered when faced with the possibility of a child being greater than you." hissed Snape rather maliciously. "How you whimper when faced with the prospect of death while thousands meet it head on with more courage and belief in your lies than you could fathom in that small little brain of yours."

Voldemort had not been about to stand for more of Snape's disrespect but found that his time as master of the increasingly powerful wizard had been well and truly over. He had not even bothered to be so weak as to beg for his life as his worst fears about Severus Snape were confirmed.

The evil behind Snape's eyes had caused even the former dark lord to tremble as he noted for the first time the wizard whom had truly been worthy of a title of darkness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Manor, Unknown Location. Unknown World..._

The door to Severus Snape's Manor opened as he moved swiftly through it covered in the blood of his greatest enemy and made his way toward his study. Twinkling blue eyes belonging to the portrait of the former Headmaster of Hogwarts widened as he noted the degree of crimson that had stained the once immaculately kept ebony attire of Snape.

"Y-You've finally decided to end it then?" asked the aged wizard.

Snape moved toward his desk and plopped down into his chair kicking up his feet on the desk and summoning a glass of poured firewhiskey into his hand. The eerie satisfied smirk that filed across his pale face had been more than enough to unnerve the elder wizard.

"Let's just say...the so called "dark lord" has relinquished the ill-fitting title due to him having managed to far outlive his usefulness." he said rather smugly as he turned up the glass of firewhiskey in celebration.

The glow of satisfaction behind his obsidian eyes was not easily forgotten. The fact remained he had been rid of the final master that had forced him into their service and it pleased him greatly if only due to the blood lust he had developed in the wake of the curse.


	24. Chapter 23:A Momentary Glimpse

**Chapter 23:** _ **A Momentary Glimpse**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...It's been a while...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 ** _{"Demons come from every side (in the darkness is the light)..._** _ **Holding me on a downward slide (in the darkness is the light)...**_ _ **Gettin' hot the deeper I go (in the darkness is the light)...**_ _ **Into the darkness down bellow...**_ _ **In the darkness is the light...**_ _ **I live my life in one strait line, the future ahead an' the past behind...**_ _ **Don't wanna go back to yesterday...**_ _ **But I don't know how long I can run this way...**_ _ **A tangled heart w/ tangled vines(in the darkness is the light)...**_ _ **Tangled up in my own lies (in the darkness is the light)...**_ _ **A creature there, in darkness lies (in the darkness is the light)...**_ _ **Why is it that he has my eyes (in the darkness is the light)...**_ _ **I live my life in one strait line, the future ahead an' the past behind...**_ _ **Now I can wall like I never knew...**_ ** _An' they tell me the only way out is through the air"} In The Darkness, Mackenzie Phillips_**

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape's Manor, Unknown World..._

 ** _F_** ormer Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had barely any time to mount a defense as the wicked Severus Snape entered their shared bedroom and swooped up on her as if he had been patrolling the halls of Hogwarts, she found herself pressed up against a nearby wall with her legs parted in the wake of him pressing his lean pale form between them and the sudden intense pain of being impaled by his massive appendage shooting through her weary body. There was no denying the darkness that had inhabited the formidable younger wizard Snape but it was difficult to suppress her hate for his antics with the justification that he had no control over his actions. Snape thrust deeply into the depths of the older witch's being loving the look of shock and unwanted arousal that filed across her aged face.

"Yessss." he hissed noting the rage that burned behind her green eyes in the wake of this act.

Unable to do little but be tossed along the wall like a weightless corpse in the making, Professor McGonagall tried her hardest to suppress the involuntary moans that threatened to get passed her tightly clenched lips.

"So fucking good." hissed Snape as he continued to thrust rather brutally into the elder witch.

Tears began to stream down the cheeks of the former Headmistress of Hogwarts as she noted the slick crimson of blood that had been splattered along his sallow pale flesh. There was no telling whom he had murdered before coming her, it had been well noted during her time imprisoned within this place that he often sought to bed her when he committed such atrocities given her disapproval of them.

"So many bodies...so much blood." panted Snape as he continued his high paced thrusting. "So fucking...hot..."

The Transfiguration Professor attempted to fight the wizard as he continued to ram his appendage into her warmth. The process was indeed very painful given she had in no way been aroused nor expecting this sort of treatment.

"See...how addicting fucking you has become?" he said low in her ear as he continued. "I can feel the hate bubbling to the surface...you wish to punish me for my transgressions...do you not...Minerva?"

"I-I pity you Severus." she said struggling to suppress the moan that nearly escaped her in the wake of being brutally jolted by the dark wizard's thrusts. "Sooner or late you will have to answer for your crimes."

This only seemed to spur the dark wizard further as he lifted her off the wall and slammed her onto the nearby bed slipping back between her thighs and ripping away her night gown. He had been dead set on slipping one of her exposed breasts into his greedy mouth and had done so despite her protests.

Minerva groaned when his teeth bit into the soft flesh as his thrusts continued in their brutal capacity.

"Tell me...Minerva...did you think of me while our child was growing inside you?" he asked meeting her gaze. "Did you envision my cock invading you and stretching you beyond your limits?"

"Stop this..." said Minerva not wishing to dwell on the past that she tried so hard to bury.

Snape continued to suckle her breast as his pace seemed to jolt her along the mattress of their shared bed.

"What are you to say if I give you another?" he asked with a sadistic smirk filed across his sallow pale face. "What will you do if my seed takes root in your womb a second time...would you grow fat I wonder as your belly rounds...would your delectable breasts began to leak as a result of lactation?"

The fantasy seemed to excite him more so than the act as he continued to have his way with the aged witch unsympathetic to the plight of her misery given his invading girth and brutish pace.

"Perhaps I could do the same to your little Gryffindor subordinates...fill their bellies with my seed thus ruining them inside and out." he said panting in excitement. "Can you image it? Hermione Granger with a round belly as a result of my conquest."

Upon hearing the threat of him touching Hermione, Minerva summoned the courage and suddenly wrapped her legs around the dark wizard's body pulling him deeper into her than ever before.

"W-What...?" he began caught off guard by her sudden change of heart.

"Look at me Severus." she said meeting his cold eye of obsidian.

A good deal of pain shot through the younger wizard and his thrusting ceased all at once.

"Let go." he demanded but Minerva continued to hold him inside of her.

The pain continued to ripped through the malicious wizard and he found himself grasping her throat in a bid to get her to release him.

"I SAID LET GO!" he shouted in a means of self-preservation.

"No." replied Minerva doing what she believed to have been the right thing in this case. "You were always right Severus...about me...about what you do to me when you invade me."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts found himself groaning in agony so he tightened his grip on her throat.

"L-Let...go..." he said losing some malice behind his tone.

"Is this what you were after?" said Minerva as he grip weakened in the wake of feeling her squeeze him internally. "Is this what you craved?"

"W-What are you...?" he began feeling his mind go blank in the wake of blinding pleasure coupled with agony.

"Severus." said Minerva McGonagall attempting to reach him. "Say something."

The Potions Professor's eyes met those familiar green orbs that had belonged to his current wife.

She noted the black tears that streamed down his sallow pale cheeks.

"I...you have to kill me." he said in a painstaking tone. "Please..."

"We'll find a way to cure you." said Minerva as tears streamed down her own cheeks in reaction to breaching the darkness that held the younger wizard under.

"No." he said seemingly exhausted. "Kill me...Minerva...you must...I can't stop..."

The black tears continued to fall down his cheeks and onto her exposed pale flesh.

"Severus..." said the elder witch unsure how to reassure the poor young man.

"Kill me." he pleaded before a sudden jolt of pain forced him to thrust forward and continue his ravaging of the elder witch's body.

Unable to keep him locked between her legs for long, Minerva had no choice but to let him go, thus severing the intimate connection as she found herself falling back into the brutal pace the monster had set for her.

The flooding of her womb with his seed signaled the end of their act and he hastily pulled away from her, no doubt plotting revenge for her insolence before hand. He seemed to have been in a great deal of pain as he scrambled to his feet and out of the room. The rage and confusion on his face had only increased as he attempted to understand what had just taken place.

The pain had not been forgotten as he reached the bedroom of none other than Hermione Granger, a wicked smirk filed across his face as visions of his retaliation danced along the recesses of his twisted mind.


	25. Chapter 24:A Rather Untimely Save

**Chapter 24:** _ **A Rather Untimely Save**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Spare Bedroom, Snape's Manor, Unknown World..._

 ** _K_** nowing all too well that she'd be waiting for him, Snape managed to side step a direct hit from another household object and caught the witch by her wrists. Hermione Granger struggled with all her might against the naked monster that had at one time been the Potions Professor she admired from afar. Using his incredible strength, Snape slammed the struggling witch onto her bed forcing his body between her thighs and pinning her down onto the mattress. The rage behind her amber eyes as she glared murderously at him in the wake of her struggles had pleased him a great deal. He took it upon himself to crush his pale lips into hers. It had taken her only a split second to resort to biting him and he seemed to delight in it as a flicker of amusement danced across the obsidian orbs that were his eyes in all their menacing splendor.

"So feisty." he said in an amused tone. "You are indeed a Gryffindor...but like the others you will succumb to my will soon enough."

"Not on your life." replied Hermione still proceeding to struggle for her freedom in the wake of his grasp.

"Yessss." hissed Snape as his dark eyes began to glow in the wake of her hatred. "I knew you'd be perfect."

He forced his dreaded kiss upon her once again despite her futile struggles.

"So beautiful...and yet passionate." he said looking upon her as if he were of a mind to sample his conquest.

Hermione became all the more frantic when she noted the slick flesh of his engorged appendage being pressed against her thigh. Snape seemed to be loosing whatever battle he had been fighting in terms of controlling himself. A low growl resonated deep within him and there was something predatory in his expression that wiped away all amusement.

His abnormally large nose took in the scent of jasmine from her brown hair and it seemed to entice him all the more.

"Let me go!" shouted Hermione still fighting against his obvious show of strength.

Snape let out a hiss as his body automatically thrust forward sliding his appendage along her thigh.

"It would be so easy..." he growled in her ear as if something even darker than she had witnessed before had was gripping him. "I've never needed to exercise self control before..."

The amber eyed witch found herself thinking of Severus Snape prior to the curse and how lonely and injured he had been the last she saw of him. His eyes were like that of an innocent boys whom had seen far too much sadness in his life to ever truly know happiness. She wished she could have spoken to him, that she could have helped him in some way.

A single tear trailed down her supple cheek in memory of the man no one mourned.

He had not deserved such a cruel fate, not in any life time.

Snape noted the recently shed tear and the stinging pain that filled him made him pull back from her entirely.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked confused. "First it had been Ginny, then Minerva, now Granger..."

He couldn't be in the same room with the wretched Gryffindor whores.

Hermione had been shocked by the way he leapt from the bed and attempted to bolt from the room. He had not gotten far before the black tears began to stream down his sallow pale cheeks and his body seemed to be in agony.

"KILL ME!" he shouted not taking his sorrowful eyes at Hermione Granger.

His words had caught her off guard.

"W-What did you say?" she asked stunned by what she had just witnessed.

"KILL ME!" demanded Snape seemingly struggling as the black tears continued to stream down his sallow pale cheeks.

Hermione had been at a loss for words as she realized this was the man she had known since her first day at Hogwarts. This was the true Severus Snape not bound by the impulse of the darkness that cursed him.

"Professor?" she said at last as she examined him.

"M-Miss Granger...you have to kill me..." he said still in the grips of a struggle. "I...I can't stop..."

Before Hermione got to say another word to the man she had admired so long ago, the curse took hold of him once more.

"I can't be killed." he said rather smugly. "And I shall outlast you all."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the monster before her.

"He doesn't deserve this." she said.

"We seldom get what we deserve." said Snape getting to his feet.

His smoldering eyes fixated on her body.

"Another time then...Miss Granger." he said not at all wishing to endure that amount of agony again. "Perhaps...I will implement a bit of self control in this case...you are after all useful in deciphering the tome."

"I'm going to find a way to free you Professor." said Hermione now believing Dumbledore's words about Snape being cursed.

"I wouldn't count on it." replied Snape before he took his leave of her.

Snape had been enraged beyond measure as he stormed the halls of his residence in search of something to do with his pent up energy. Minerva had been good for the while she lasted but he was soon on the prowl for more and it wasn't a safe bet to return to her bed this soon given what she managed the last time. Hermione Granger had been just as annoying in that regard so that left Ginny Weasley.

There was no doubt in his mind that his faithful pet would have been in a good deal of pain without his efforts to ease her unyielding agony.


	26. Chapter 25:The Very Heart Of Torment

**_Chapter 25: The Very Heart Of Torment_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Long Awaited Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"I've seen the wicked fruit of your vine...Destroy the man who lacks a strong mind...Human pride sings a vengeful song...Inspired by the times you've been walked on...What if you did?...What if you lied?...What if I avenge?...What if eye for an eye?...I know I can't hold the hate inside my mind...'Cause what consumes your thoughts controls your life...What if you did?...What if you lied?...What if I avenge?...What if eye for an eye?...What if your words could be judged like a crime?"}What If,Creed_**

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _H_ _aunting images of a boy with sorrowful eyes of obsidian drowning beneath the depths of a sea of blackness had come to the slumbering Hermione Granger and she found herself trying desperately to aid him. His raven hair had been slick from the splashing tide of the unruly sea that threatened to over take him but he had been fighting, his pale naked form shivering in the wake of the bitter cold that surrounded him._

 _"Let me help you." said Hermione feeling a good deal of sadness as she reached out to him._

 _The boy simply ignored her attempt to assist him drawing back due to a combination of fear and resignation._

 _"Y-You can't." he replied terrified at the darkness that surrounded him._

 _He looked down at his trembling pale hands and then back at her._

 _"I'm sorry." he said as black tears streamed down his sallow pale cheeks. "I-I didn't mean to..."_

 _Hermione had not been able to reply as the make-shift raft he had built tilted via the waves of the black sea and he was once again submerged beneath it's murky waters._

 _"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" shouted Hermione just before everything faded and she found herself transported elsewhere._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Strange Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Unknown World..._

Hermione Granger awoke to find herself once more in the confines of the strange bedroom as she noted her surroundings. Hot and salty tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she recalled the all to vivid images from her dream and the sorrowful situation that her former Potions Professor had been in due to the short sighted and borderline barbaric efforts of the formerly benevolent seeming Headmaster Of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. Tears she had not even noted upon awakening continued to stream down her cheeks as the vivid images of the tormented boy plagued her mind even in her waking moments.

"There has to be a way." she said as her visibly shaken amber eyes fell upon the tome still lying on the desk in the far corner of the room.

She quickly got up off the bed thinking nothing of sitting down despite having just awoken in an attempt to find the answer to her most pressing of questions.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Study, Snape's Estate, Unknown World..._

The shattering of yet another drinking glass as it struck the far wall echoed in the otherwise silent room as the unnerving blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore's portrait studied the enraged and rather restless former Potions Professor as he attempted to get control over much of his wayward emotions.

"Severus..." began Dumbledore only to earn a murderous glare from the raven haired wizard as he set about grabbing the half empty bottle of firewhiskey left on the top of his desk and drinking it down from the source. "You must stop this madness...let them go...the dark lord is..."

"I AM THE DARK LORD!" shouted Snape bitterly. "Was this not your intent all along?"

"Severus...please." said Dumbledore attempting his best to get his once most trusted confidante to see reason.

"Severus...Please..." mocked the enraged wizard bitterly as he narrowed his dark eyes at the portrait of the man he murdered long ago. "Were those not the very words you said to me as your useless carcass went sailing from the top of the astronomy tower."

"Severus...the dark lord is...Tom is gone you can restore the balance that his twisted ideals disrupted if only you'd adhere to reason." continued Dumbledore as if his incessant rambling had any merit or means of reaching the man long buried behind the darkness that took over his once troubled heart.

"You act as if there is some choice on my part for how this all came about." hissed Snape his rage not yielding in the least nor his bitterness. "You chose this path long before any of them would have to pay the cost...An ancient spell that renders one incapable of love and by extension compassion."

"It was not my intention to..." began Albus.

"Lies." replied Snape seemingly amused. "All lies every word that ever fell from your decrepit pale lips had been lies...at least as far as I have been concerned...one wonders what you've said to anyone else."

"What I did...it was necessary at the time..." said Dumbledore still going on with his "greater good" speech.

It was a speech that Snape had been well and truly tired of and countered with some choice words of his own.

 _"If I cannot inspire love, than I shall cause fear."_ replied Snape once more quoting from the muggle Mary Shelly's most praised novel.

"Professor." said the voice of the most unseemly young bushy haired girl.

Snape's dark eyes flickered with amusement as they fell upon Hermione Granger. She seemed to have something of an epiphany as she moved close to the desk trying her best not to flinch when faced with the predatory gaze of her former Potions Professor.

"Miss Granger..." began Dumbledore as if trying to warn the young witch of her soulless captor's mood.

"Silence." hissed Snape turning his attention to Hermione once more. "The girl obviously came to me for a reason...given how she feels about my...company I must say she is quite the Gryffindor...charging head first into the serpent's lair."

Hermione rolled her eyes choosing to ignore his callous remarks.

"I've found something in the reading..." she began despite the level of uncomfortably when Snape's gaze had not left her. "It says the curse attaches when one is faced with a devastating event in the life of the host and it is difficult to shake once it seeps into the weakened portions of the soul."

Snape seemed amused if not impressed that her reading had gotten her that far.

"How very clever of you little witch." he remarked turning his attention to Dumbledore who's eyes widened as he pondered when that moment might have been.

"Severus?" he asked almost afraid to ask aloud what had finally weakened the will of the young wizard he'd come to love almost as if he were his own son despite the treachery that brought them all to such a darkened outcome.

"Was it in the great hall...when Professor McGonagall..." began Hermione finding it difficult to recount the events that lead to the assumed demise of The younger Headmaster in the wake of the second wizarding war's climax.

Snape said nothing merely choosing to walk out of the study leaving Hermione and Dumbledore to ponder when had indeed been the means that had broken the once brilliant and honorable wizard despite appearances.

"What happened to him Professor?" asked Hermione turning her attention to Dumbledore with a narrowed gaze. "You've already admitted to cursing him perhaps finding the source would go a long way to mending him and disabling the curse all together.

"There is but one event I can think of." replied Dumbledore with a sigh as he reflected on the harrowing words of Phineas Black long dead and yet so perceptive when it came to his Slytherin ilk. "I may have pushed him further than even he deemed possible for the sake of putting an end to the costly war. "

"Of course you did." said Hermione with a sigh.

She recalled how broken Snape had been following his return from being among death eaters.

"But I need to know what finally let the curse take over...from the time frame he had been battling it just fine up until a certain point and then...something changed." she said not at all willing to let this line of question go.

"Minerva changed him." replied Dumbledore in something of a haunted tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione with an arched brow. "I know she nearly beat him to death but that didn't seem the thing that could destroy a man like Professor Snape given what he suffered due to Voldemort."

"No." agreed Dumbledore. "What I mean is..."

"Miss Granger..." said the voice of Minerva McGonagall as she entered the room.

There was a haunted look on her face as she made her way toward the younger witch.

"Professor...?" said Hermione suddenly understanding given Snape's activities.

"Severus...the curse had not been what compelled him then..." said Minerva trying her best to ignore the shame and anguish from that terrible night.

"I forced his hand and it quite understandably shattered him." admitted Dumbledore coming to terms with his hand in all of this misery.

"Commiserating on my behalf." said Snape with an eerie grin. "I'd say I'm touched but then you'd all know it to be a lie."

On instinct Professor McGonagall stood in front of Hermione as if trying to shield the younger witch from her unwanted husband's predatory gaze.

"Severus..." she began. "Let us help you."

"Help me?" he asked as if it had been a wild accusation. "I've told you before I rather like the new life I have."

He walked toward McGonagall pulling her away from Hermione and pressing his harsh pale lips into hers.

"SEVERUS LET THEM HELP YOU!" shouted Dumbledore when reason had fallen upon deaf ears.

Hermione seemed to be at a loss for words before she suddenly found herself with yet another epiphany.

"It wasn't Professor McGonagall." she said having a brief recollection of the look that filed across the dour wizard's face when he arrived at Hogwarts to find that Harry James Potter had been lying on the ground with his face caked in mud and his body bloodied following his final confrontation with Voldemort. "It was Harry."

Snape glared at her as a wave of fury seemed to seep beyond his chilling demeanor and petty taunting.

McGonagall's eyes widened as she too recalled the events just before she and Snape engaged in battle before she had been brought to this place and imprisoned by him.

Dumbledore looked upon the wizard in amazement.

"Severus...did you truly care for the boy?" he asked stunned in his own right.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Your supposed theory means nothing to me." he said moving away from Professor McGonagall and toward her. "But just the same I believe your usefulness is at an end..."

"Severus." said McGonagall some how getting out her letter opener.

Snape seemed amused at the gesture.

"Now Minerva...this isn't the time for foreplay." he hissed wrapping his fingers around her throat only to draw back in pain as she pet his gaze.

Images of a boy murdered by the despot amid mud and unending rain water as he lied on his side never again to see the light of another day. The bloodied wizard paled from the moment of his birth and suffering the tortures of the damned via his curse and subsequent beating due to the rage of the then Headmistress.

"I..." he said before collapsing onto his knees as black tears streamed down his sallow pale cheeks.

Professor McGonagall had been on the verge of tears herself as she took in the brief glimpse of the cursed wizard she'd known since he'd been a child.

"Severus." she said unsure what to make of him.

Snape let out a furious growl before suddenly launching at the older witch wrapping his hands around her aged throat and attempting to strangle her for all she was worth.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" he shouted enraged. "IF YOU HAD JUST MINDED YOUR OWN BUSINESS THE BOY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

"Professor stop this...it doesn't help anything." said Hermione attempting to reason with the wizard before drawing her wand.

Snape pushed McGonagall away from him and charged after Hermione.

"Insufferable know it all...you have but one function and you can't even do that without veering into things that are of no concern to you." he hissed tackling her to the floor and pinning her at the wrists while he toward above her.

Hermione struggled to break free of his hold only to find his strength more than she could have ever hoped to out maneuver.

Snape glared at her his obsidian gaze blazing in the wake of his unleashed fury.

"I think I'll have you now...a small consolation when one considers the potential you will lack but a very just reward." said The deranged wizard pinning her arms above her head with one hand and ripping at her attire with the other.

From the onset of the fabric ripping Snape found himself impaled in the torso via the letter opener McGonagall had threatened him with more than once.

Hermione's eyes widened when she noted the spilling of the deranged wizard's blood being a sickly dark red almost black as his grip weakened on the young witch's wrists allowing her to get as far away from him as possible.

There was an eerie smile on Snape's face as he collapsed onto the hard wood floor.

Professor McGonagall helped Hermione to her feet and they raced out of the study attempting to find a place to stave off the inevitable onset of the deranged Severus Snape giving chase.


End file.
